My Brother
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Hiccup Haddock wanted information that his parents refuse to give up. Hiccup leaves Berk with his dragon to seek answers after promising to Astrid that he will return. Hiccup finds himself in the care of who he was looking for. After explanations and convincing, the two return to Berk to bring truth, understanding, and peace. (Hicstrid Pairing!)
1. Find Out For Myself

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies,_ _Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Find Out For Myself

=Hiccup's POV=

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!" I quickly stopped my movements from my attempted escape from the Great Hall after breakfast when my father's loud voice rang throughout the room. Almost instantly everything fell quiet as eyes fell on me right by the doors that would lead out to what I considered freedom. I nervously glanced back at him standing up from his seat beside my mother to see his slightly aggravated face that I was trying to get out of chieftain training again.

"Y-Yeah, Dad?" I replied.

"Where do ya think you're going?" my father, Stoick the Vast Haddock inquired curiously.

"Uh, j-just for some fresh air outside," I began. "and to get to the cove where you can't find me," he muttered to himself.

"Not a chance, Hiccup," Stoick said. "We agreed that you would do your studies for chieftain training after breakfast," he added.

"I didn't agree, you didn't give me a choice," I replied with a sigh, "Then again, what's new?" I grumbled to myself about the fact that no matter what I said, my father always got his way when he wanted something. Since I had turned eighteen six months ago, my father had wanted me to start my chief training so I could take over when I became twenty or twenty-one-years-old. I guess he would make that decision depending on how well my training went. Of course, I wanted no part of this because I had no interest in becoming chief right now. Sure, I knew I would be the chief one day; I'm the only Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe that resides on the Isle of Berk. Regardless, I was only eighteen, why did I have to do training and studies for the next year and a half or so? I was a fast learner; I didn't need a lot of time to learn anything new.

On a completely unrelated note, I knew how to do my Dad's job! For Odin's sake, I've seen how he runs the village, although, I high disagree with a lot of his methods. Huh, maybe I should take this more seriously? If I'm the chief, I could run this village my way, and it would likely go a lot smoother than how it did now. I did what to be chief, just not right now. I'm still young, I had things I wanted to do before all that responsibility got thrust upon my shoulders and I'd be busier than ever with no time to myself, friends, or girlfriend.

"Hiccup, we're not having this discussion again," my mother, Valka Haddock sighed heavily. "You're next in line for Berk, and then your son or daughter will continue the tradition," she reminded.

"Mom, I know how it works. You've explained it countless times since I turned eighteen. My memory is not _that_ bad!" I responded as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest and giving a huff of irritation about the situation. "I know that I have to do the studies about being chief, get married and give an Heir. Stop rushing me, would ya?"

"Lose the attitude with your mother, Hiccup," Stoick remarked as I closed my eyes with one leg up on the wall behind me. Yeah, there was no way I was getting out of this one.

"I don't have one. All I'm saying is that if you aren't planning to make me chief in the next six months than I don't need to do all this almost two years in advance. You know I'm a fast learner, and besides, you've had me as acting chief before and I'm pretty sure I did just fine," I informed him.

"Hiccup, we agreed you would start your chieftain training when you turned eighteen. Now, I gave ya the last six months to sit with that information. Time is up," Stoick said as I sighed heavily and turned my head to the side. "It's not like you have to do this all day, just a few hours of going over laws and traditions. When you turn nineteen, we'll get into you following me around and seeing ho-,"

"Seeing how things are done in the village, then you'll let me be stand-in chief while you trail me to make sure I'm doing it right. After that, you'll step aside to let me run things and finally, make me chief of the Tribe," I stated casually as my mother and father blinked at me. "Again, my memory isn't that bad," I added.

"Babe," I hear my future wife, Astrid Hofferson says gently. We've been best friends for years and started dating nine months ago. I knew I'd marry her because she was the love of my life and the only female I'd settle down with when it came time to become chief, have a wife and give an Heir to take my place after I retired. I glanced at her now, "The faster you go do this, the faster you will be done, and we can enjoy a picnic for lunch together," she offered. I got off the wall now and smiled as she approached, I kissed her forehead gently.

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose a few hours doesn't seem so bad," I told her.

"Why is it that you agree for her and not for us?" Valka asked.

"Maybe because Astrid asked nicely and offered me something worth while. I study for a few hours, and then I'll get to enjoy lunch with her," I answered. "I'll see you at midday for a picnic on Thor's Beach, Milady?" I asked her now as she nodded to me with a smile. "Alright, Dad. Let's get this over with," I told him.

"Do I get something to think about while you're gone?" Astrid wondered. I chuckled a little and kissed her softly, not caring who saw.

"Will that do until lunch?" I asked after we broke apart.

"I suppose it will. If you make your father wait any longer he's going to ban you from seeing me," Astrid laughed a little.

"Nothing can keep me from seeing you," I told her as she nodded to me and we shared another short kiss before I released her and followed my father out of the Great Hall.

{Island Archives Room}

This room was sacred and only entered into by the Chief, his or her counsel during the time of rule, the elder of the village, and the Heir when his or her time came to start training. The Archives Room was small littered with books and documents from previous rulers over the years. At the moment, I was sitting at a small desk with a large book that held all of the Tribes laws and traditions up to date. Each time a new chieftain would come into power, the council would sit down to go over things and see if a change needed to get made. Even then, some couldn't be altered. Currently, I was still at the start of the book going over the laws regarding exiles, banishments, or cast outs. My father told me this would be a good place to start as it was a big chapter and boy, he was not kidding.

"Ugh, this sucks!" I groaned out as I sat back in the wooden chair with my hands over my eyes, then moving them to my head in an attempt to ease away a quick forming headache. I'd been reading this section for an hour and a half; I just got past punishments of treason and still so much more to go before I finished this. Dad said when I was done, I could be done with today's training session. I checked the number of pages I had left; eleven to go until the next chapter. I heard a knock on the door and saw Gobber, our village blacksmith poke his head inside.

"How goes the studying, lad?" Gobber asked. I shot him a look that said ' _did you seriously just ask me that?'_ "I know, it's hard to take in," he mentioned.

"It's not hard, just a lot to get through and honestly, most of this I know already. You've told me during our times in the forge when I'm working on my inventions," I reminded calmly.

"I know, 'Iccup, but Viking law requires that the Heir has to go through everything even if they know it already," Gobber stated. "Oh, and if you want to see examples of how casting outs get done; there's a whole chest on that shelf. Everything from when your father started as chief when he was about nineteen or so," he added.

"Thanks," I sighed while placing the side of my face into my palm and put my elbow on the table while flipping through another page that talked about cast out from the Archipelago. "Wait, there's a way to get cast out from the Archipelago Islands?" I asked curiously.

"It takes a lot, but yes, very possible. I think it only happened two or three times during your father's rule here over the Tribe. Check that chest, should be in there somewhere," Gobber said. "I should go, not supposta be in here, but wanted to make sure you were alright," he smiled before leaving. I got up and moved to the shelf where a chest sat with my father's chief seal on it. I pulled it off and set it down on the wooden table as I opened it up and began searching through everything. I couldn't help but think how organized I could make this; the box was a mess. After scanning all the documents in the chest, I found nothing on what Gobber mentioned. Well, I did find two of the mentioned incidents, but not the third. As I was putting the papers back, I decided to place them in neatly and make a mental note to make sure that if I had to do any of this stuff, I'd keep it organized for my Heir to go through.

While placing the documents into the chest one by one, I noticed a paper stuck to another one. Curiosity rose as I carefully pulled the two apart and checked the one that I hadn't seen yet. Glancing at it, my eyes widened seeing the name of who was cast out.

 _Einar Haddock_

Who the hell was this? I continued to read the sheet in my hands to hopefully figure this out. No such luck though. All the document said was that Einar Haddock got cast out from the Archipelago for Treason at the age of fifteen-years-old by a vote of all Viking Chieftains. I wasn't sure what to make of this. Who was Einar Haddock? A member of the Haddock family who committed treason and was cast from the Archipelago by group vote of the Chieftains in power at the time? I checked the document again; there was nothing about what the crime was, just that it was considered treason and bad enough to be cast not only from Berk but the entire Archipelago too.

I held the paper in my hands while putting everything else away and closing the laws and traditions book. After that was done, I left the room and found Gobber in the weaponry. "Gobber," I said quickly.

"Finished already?" Gobber blinked, I shook my head to him. "You know your father is gonna test you on-," he started.

"Gobber, I don't care. I needed to ask about this," I held up the paper to him. "W-Who is…Einar Haddock?" I inquired. Gobber froze and ended up dropping the sword he was holding in his hand.

"Where did you find this?" Gobber asked in a calm tone.

"In that chest. Gobber, who is Einar? I've…never heard of him," I said. Gobber sighed as he turned his head from me and closed his eyes. This was starting to freak me out, Gobber never did that, not to me anyway.

"Lad, do me a favor and forget you ever found this. Put it back and let it go," Gobber said before he walked away. I didn't understand this. Why would Gobber not tell me? I felt like this was suddenly a big deal. Well, Gobber wasn't the only one in the village. I'm sure someone had to know about this Einar guy and what he did.

{Two Hours Later}

I told Astrid that I had to cancel our date because something came up with the training, but I said I'd meet her for dinner in the field near my parent's house. I went around to everyone in the village who might know about this, and yet, I got the same response every single time.

" _It doesn't matter,"_

Why would everyone say that to me? Each time I asked, the villagers would get cold and look away with a scoff as if they were angry that I brought it up. This guy must have done something bad to get cast out by the Tribe, and then the Archipelago. I didn't even care so much about the reason anymore; I just wanted to know who Einar Haddock was because the guy had my last name and I knew all the members of my family, so why didn't this person sound familiar to me? I guess there were only two people left in the village to ask. My parents.

{Haddock Household}

I walked into the house and saw mom and dad sitting at the table together. "Hiccup, there you are. Finish that section I suggested already?" Stoick asks.

"Uh, yeah, sort of. I have like four pages left, but I-I needed a break. The light in that room is terrible for reading, and I got a headache. Um, can I…ask you guys about something?" I asked nervously.

"Depends on what it is," Valka said looking at me.

"Well, earlier Gobber stopped by to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep while studying and I asked him about something I read in the book about cast outs, that it's possible for someone to get cast from the Archipelago," I started.

"Alright, what are ya getting at, son?" Stoick wondered now. I sighed as I pulled the paper out from my pocket.

"I want to know who Einar Haddock is," I said firmly. Instantly, just like with Gobber, I watched them freeze. My mother's eyes widened, and my father's eyes narrowed angrily after the shock wore off. "This…says he was cast out at fifteen for treason, voted as so by the Viking Chieftains. I know every member of the Haddock family, so…who is this Einar guy?" I asked.

"Where did you find this, Hiccup?" Stoick stood up and took the paper from me.

"I-It was in the chest of documents on the shelf. Gobber said if I'd been looking for an example of what someone would do to get cast out from their Tribe and the Archipelago, that would be a good place to look. I found two others that said what they did, but this one was stuck to another and doesn't say the charge," I explained. "S-So…who is Einar and what did he do?"

"It doesn't matter," Stoick said as my eyes widened a bit. The same answer everyone else gave me when I asked today. "That enemy-siding menace got banished from Berk and the Archipelago nineteen-years-ago. That's all you need to know," he added.

"And…I get that, Dad, but…he's…got the Haddock family name. Is he…a distant relative?" I asked.

"That boy is not family anymore, and he was a traitor to all Vikings; he deserved his punishment and anything that followed afterward. And this," Stoick crumpled the paper, "was never meant to be found, forget you saw it, Hiccup," Stoick said as he tossed the paper into the burning fire. I didn't understand this, why did everyone tell me it didn't matter? Why did Mom and Dad want me to forget I found that paper? What was…everyone hiding from me? "Let it go, Hiccup. Einar is a nothing and a nobody. He is the past, and you are the future of Berk, son."

I didn't say anything else; I could tell that my parents, like the rest of the village didn't want to talk about whatever happened who this person was. However, there was something my father said that made me not want to let it go.

 _He is the past, and you are the future_.

What had he meant by that? I couldn't turn a blind eye to whatever was going on. "We're going to the hall for dinner, son. Are you coming?" my mother asked.

"I-I'll be along in a bit. I'm going to lie down, wait for this headache to pass," I smiled at her. My parents nodded, and I went to my room, then sat on the edge of my bed in deep thought. _'So, this guy has to be family to me of some kind, and he was banished a year before I was born by the sounds of it. Also, he did something bad enough that nobody will talk about it or even tell me who he is. Well, everyone else can say it doesn't matter, but it does to me. And if no one is going to tell me, then I guess I'm just going to have to find out for myself,'_


	2. Be Safe

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Be Safe

=Astrid's POV=

Something was up with Hiccup, I could feel it. I knew how much he didn't want to partake in the chieftain training, that's why I told him what I did; that if he agreed to get it over with, he and I could enjoy lunch together on Thor's Beach by ourselves. I knew Hiccup would agree; we loved spending time together and did it as much as we could between his forge work and now chief training. Stoick made the announcement six months ago when Hiccup turned eighteen-years-old, that Hiccup was the Heir to the throne of Berk and would be taking his place in the Tribe by the time he was twenty-one. Of course, Stoick mentioned that Hiccup might take over at twenty, it all depended on how Hiccup did with his training. Hiccup was shocked, to say the least, and admitted to his parents in private later on that he needed a little time to sit with things as a lot was going on.

Hiccup was not only training to take over as chief in two years, but he aced dragon training and had won the honor of killing his first dragon in front entire village just a week ago. However, Hiccup hadn't killed the dragon yet because he got sick for four days and today, his father told him he had to start learning the laws and traditions of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. I know Hiccup doesn't want to be chief right away, he's told me before in some of our conversations over lunch or dinner when we don't eat with the others. Hiccup and I have been best friends since we were five, and even through dragon training when we competed against one another, we remained friends. I wasn't surprised he had a crush on me because I had one on him. Although, it was a major shock to everyone when we started dating nine months ago. It all happened because Hiccup saved me from drowning in a dragon attack, and revealed his feelings.

 **/Flashback; Nine Months Ago/**

" _Astrid, look out!" Before I could react, I felt something grab my arm and lift me off the ground. I screamed after I looked up and saw that I was in the claws of a Deadly Nadder, a teal and pink one that had a white belly and pale yellow eyes. "ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled for me. I struggled to get away from the Nadder and became scared when I saw water under me instead of the island. My eyes widened with fear as saw Hiccup standing there looking worried. Finally, I saw him grab a hammer that was in his father's hands and bring it back over his shoulder before letting it fly forward at the Nadder; it hit the head, and I was dropped and falling towards the water._

 _I hit the water hard, and it felt like hundreds of daggers piercing my body at once. The waves pushed me around as a storm was starting, the raid started in the early morning hours around 5 or 6 am, it was just starting to get light out. I tried to swim my way to the surface, but it was no use. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, and then, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me above the water._

" _Astrid?" I heard a muffled voice say. "Astrid? Breathe, please breathe?" the voice asked, becoming clearer now. It was…Hiccup. I felt myself getting shaken a little roughly. "Astrid! Astrid, come on! Breathe! Please breathe, Astrid!" My eyes shot open to see his worried face, I coughed hard, water coming out. "Oh, thank Thor," Hiccup sighed with some relief as he helped me sit up and I saw that the dragons were gone and the sun was up with the villagers on the beach._

" _Oh, Astrid. Are you alright?" my mother, Asvora Hofferson exclaimed quickly hurrying over to me with my father, Magnor Hofferson right beside her._

" _What…happened?" I asked looking around._

" _The Nadder dropped you into the water after Hiccup threw a hammer at its head you and you sunk under from the waves. Hiccup jumped off the edge after you and then pulled you to the beach, he saved your life," my father said as Hiccup knelt back down and placed a blanket around me because I was shivering. My parents helped me up as I pushed them back, wanting to stand on my own as I faced Hiccup._

" _I-I don't…understand, Hiccup. I-I started going unconscious after I hit the water because it was so cold and couldn't…withstand the waves. W-Why did…you save me? I-It's an occupational-," I stopped short when my knees started to give out. Hiccup placed his arm around my back and then another under the bend of my knees, he lifted me into his arms and stared at me._

" _Because you're my best friend and I need you here with me," Hiccup said as my eyes widened a bit. "We've been through everything together and always had one another's backs. When I saw you get taken, the thought of losing you, I couldn't bear it. I can't imagine a world without you in it. I-I love you, Astrid," Everyone gasped. "And its okay if you don't love me back. Just know that you have me, no matter wh-," I put a finger to his lips now._

" _You talk too much," I said softly as I leaned up and kissed him, then he returned it. After we broke apart a moment later, I leaned my head on his chest. "I love you too," I replied_

 **/End Flashback/**

From that moment, we have been dating and loved that we have our friendship within our relationship. But today, I don't know, Hiccup seems distant. I'd been looking forward to our lunch date, but then he canceled saying something came up in training. I watched him scurrying around the village for a while, then he went to his house, and I haven't seen him since. It's almost dinner time, so, I'm gonna find out if he's okay or not. Reaching Stoick and Valka's house, I walked inside after I saw his parents leave and looked around.

"Hiccup?" I called. No answer. I made my way upstairs and heard shuffling around in his room. I put my hand on the door and pushed it open to see Hiccup packing his clothes. "Uh, going on a fishing trip with your Dad?" I asked Hiccup stopped fast and looked at me. "What's going on, Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighed and sat down on his bed as I put myself next to him. "I found something today in the archives about someone who was cast out from Berk and the Archipelago. I asked everyone in the village about it, and they all gave me the same exact answer of _it doesn't matter_ ," he explained to me.

"Well, must not be something they want to talk about," I replied with a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's more than that. Gobber and my parents both said to forget I saw this piece of paper; Dad even burned it. If it was just…a casting out for treason okay, fine, but Astrid this…person, I just can't shake the feeling that everyone is hiding something from me. The name on this paper for who was forced out was…Einar Haddock," Hiccup informed.

"Who is that?" I asked having never heard it before.

"That's the thing. I don't know, and nobody will tell me. According to Dad, Einar was cast out nineteen years ago when he was fifteen. And something weird my father said was that Einar was a nothing, a nobody in the past and I'm the future. I just…feel like this is bigger, and I have to know the truth. And since no one will tell me, I'm gonna find out for myself," Hiccup stated.

"That's why you're packing, isn't it? You're gonna set out and ask the other Tribes about this guy?" I wondered, and he nodded. "Hiccup, how are you going to leave? The docks are guarded, and your father isn't gonna let you go,"

"Astrid. If I told you a secret I've been keeping from everyone, would you promise not to tell anyone else and trust me?" Hiccup asked. I wasn't sure what he was getting at here, but I loved Hiccup, and we had each other's backs.

"I promise," I told him. Hiccup closed his bag and held my hand, then led me out the back of his father's house and into the forest. After twenty or so minutes, we reached a place I hadn't been before. "Where are we?"

"The cove, it's about ten minutes below Raven Point," Hiccup said as I was getting nervous now. "Astrid, do you remember that before we started dragon training a few short weeks ago, I tried to tell my parents that I hit a Night Fury and nobody believed me?" I nodded to him. "Well," he began as I watched as a big black dragon walked out on all fours. It had big green eyes, massive wings and I knew that this dragon was a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. "I did hit one, and he's been living here in the cove since. Please don't be afraid; I promise that you're safe. Toothless is harmless," Hiccup told me.

I stood there in utter shock of what Hiccup had said. This was the Night Fury he shot down?! It was living on Berk in this…cove that was twenty minutes from the village? I didn't even know how to react or what to say. I watched as this dragon looked me up and down and then Hiccup's hand raised and lowered in a simple motion as the Night Fury sat down and remained calm.

"Hiccup, I don't understand. You're…harboring a dragon on Berk?!" I stated harshly.

"Astrid, please, just listen for a sec. Please? Give me a chance to explain," Hiccup pleaded. I took a deep breath; I should at least hear him out. I was going to call him crazy and run for it, but Hiccup was my boyfriend, and the dragon wasn't hurting me as Hiccup said it wouldn't, I would stay and listen, for now.

"Alright, I'm listening," I sighed. Hiccup instantly began to explain what happened after the scene in the village where nobody believed what Hiccup had said regarding shooting down a Night Fury. Hiccup told me that he searched for it, found it in the place where we were. Hiccup said that it never attacked him and was only curious. Over the last few weeks of dragon training, Hiccup learned how playful dragons were, that this docile state is their true nature. I also found out how Hiccup got so good in training because he was learning from a dragon, this Night Fury that he named Toothless.

"That's…everything, I swear it. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you before, Astrid. A-And if you want to leave me and tell everyone what I've done, I'll understand. However, this will be the last time you see me because as soon as you leave, I'll go with Toothless. I know how to ride on his back when he flies, we'll be off Berk in seconds, and I-I won't come back. I know this is treason to all Vikings, and I'd get put to death for it," Hiccup finished his story.

I didn't say anything at first, trying to take it all in and decide what to do. I loved Hiccup, and all this was…madness, yet, I couldn't find it in me to rat him out. Hiccup discovered something amazing and wanted everyone to know, but knew that he would have to go about it carefully. I closed my eyes and then looked at him after taking a deep breath.

"I won't tell anyone, Hiccup. I can see that your words are the truth as this…Night Fury you call, Toothless, has not made any attempt to harm you or me," I saw Hiccup sigh in relief that I wouldn't tell. "But, I don't like this idea you have to take Toothless to get information about that Einar guy. The other chieftains aren't going to let you just land there with a dragon,"

"I doubt any of the others will tell me about this. Einar was cast from the Archipelago by all the chieftains, so it had to be bad. If Einar is still alive, he'll be beyond the boundaries of the Archipelago and…that's where Toothless and I can start," Hiccup said.

"Then I'm going with you, Hiccup," I informed.

"No, you can't. I need you here to make sure my parents think I left to do some thinking. Just…tell them that with everyone going on, I felt overwhelmed and stress, that I took a smaller ship out to think. Toothless can't carry both of us and double the gear, Astrid. I have to go alone and figure all this out," Hiccup explained.

"Hiccup, what if there is no trail to follow? It's been…nineteen years and this guy got cast out at fifteen. You have to come back to Berk; you're the only Heir, babe," I reminded. "A-And what about our future together?"

"I know that. Alright, how about this then. I will leave tonight with Toothless and search around. If I find nothing within a year, I will come back. I promise, Astrid. You and I will have our future, just as we've planned. But I have to know about this or at least try. I wouldn't care if he wasn't a Haddock, but this is…family, Astrid. I'll keep in contact; I have a way to, but you have to be careful about it," Hiccup said as I blinked. Hiccup gave a short whistle as a small green, and orange Terrible Terror shot out of the cave and landed on his arm. "Astrid, this is Sharpshot. Sharpshot, this is Astrid," Hiccup introduced as the small dragon crawled onto my arms and licked my cheek after sniffing me.

"How does Sharpshot help us stay in contact?" I asked.

"He can deliver letters between us; he has my scent and yours too now, so he knows who to find. All you do is write something, attach it to his leg and tell him _'find Hiccup.'_ That's it, and he'll track me down. I'll take him with me, so he knows where I am, and then I'll send him back to you with the knowledge of where I'm headed next. Sharpshot can locate places from the sky, and I have a map of places I'll be looking. All I have to do is point, and he can locate which island I will be on," Hiccup said.

"I assume we'll send messages at night, so no one sees Sharpshot bringing me letters during the day?" I inquired.

"It should only take a one to three days for letters to get between us by a dragon; I won't be far. Sharpshot will find you at night in your room; he can sneak in without being seen. Just give him a few hours to rest in your closet or under the bed with some fish, then send him back before sunrise," Hiccup enlightened as he held my hands. "Oh, if they don't believe what you tell them about why I left, give them this," he handed me a rolled up letter. I nodded and held it in my hands while holding his still.

"If you're not back in a year, I'm training a dragon and finding you," I told him.

Hiccup laughed a little, "I believe it," he nodded and pulled me in to kiss me deeply. I hugged him tightly, sad that he was leaving, but I knew he'd be back.

"I love you, Hiccup," I said softly.

"I love you too, Astrid," Hiccup replied as we shared another kiss as I watched him get his bag on Toothless, then climb on the Night Fury's back.

"Be safe," I told him. Hiccup nodded as he patted Toothless's neck and the two shot off into the sky with Sharpshot follow closely behind. I knew Hiccup would be back, he promised, and when Hiccup did that, he never broke it. I would see him again within a year and not a day after. For now though, all I could do was make sure no one thought anything else happened. I rushed to the docks and snuck through the guards. Thankfully it was a switch and everyone was talking instead of watching. I untied one of the smaller ships and pushed it out to sea. That would make it believable that Hiccup went by boat. With this done, I prayed he found his answers and that he would be safe.


	3. Help

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Help

Astrid returned to her home after setting the boat adrift from the docks, she laid awake for a while and then slowly fell asleep with more prayers to the Gods that Hiccup would be safe on his journey to find answers about this Einar Haddock fellow. Astrid knew that Hiccup might not find anything, but yet, she couldn't find it within herself to tell Hiccup no or that it was a bad idea. For starters, Hiccup didn't leave Berk by ship; he left with a dragon. A Night Fury who he befriended and knew how to ride on the back of. Astrid knew he was safe; she got that vibe from Toothless that he would protect Hiccup while they were venturing together. On another note, Astrid knew that this meant a lot to Hiccup to find out because this wasn't just some random member of the Hooligan Tribe. This was a Haddock and to Astrid's knowledge, all the other blood born Haddock family members were dead.

Astrid understood that Hiccup needed to know and as his lover and best friend, she would support what he wanted to do. Astrid knew that Hiccup would come back to her, what was one year to wait for him to return? Plus, Hiccup promised to keep in contact with her, and she would be the only one who knew the truth about Hiccup's sudden departure from Berk. Astrid assumed that by morning, Stoick and Valka would be looking for their son because he wouldn't be in his room when his parents tried to get him to come to breakfast.

{The Next Morning}

Astrid woke early and then she went to the forest to train with her ax for two hours as she always did. When Astrid returned well after daylight broke, she found the village in a frantic panic and only assumed it's because they couldn't find Hiccup. Astrid sighed heavily; she might as well put this to rest now. Astrid located Stoick trying to comfort Valka; even Gobber was attempting the same task as the worried mother was in hysterics about Hiccup being missing.

Remaining calm to keep the suspicion off her, Astrid approached the Haddock parents. "Chief, what's going on?" Astrid inquired.

"Oh, Astrid! Thank Thor you're alright. Your parents reported you missing this morning and Hiccup is gone too. Have you seen him?" Stoick asked quickly.

"I was training with my ax in the forest, Chief. I do it every morning; my parents should know that " Astrid replied. "I-I saw Hiccup last night on the docks, he was packing up one of the smaller boats that could be run by one person," she added as Gobber, Valka, and Stoick froze quickly.

"Wait a minute, what?"Gobbed questioned, clearly puzzled by the information.

"Hiccup…left Berk last night during dinner, I-I watched him leave," Astrid stated again.

"I don't…understand, why would he leave?" Valka asked through her sobs.

"Hiccup said he needed to get away for a bit," Astrid shrugged.

"What exactly did he say to you, Astrid?" Stoick demanded.

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup said that with everything going on, all the announcements and changes about to happen in his life, he needed to get away and think about things. Hiccup said he couldn't do it on the island because everyone always needs him or wants to talk and he wanted to be alone without interruptions," she explained to the worried parents.

"Did he say where he was going, lass?" Gobber wondered.

Astrid shook her head to him. "No, I'm sorry. Hiccup just sailed off during the guard change and I…didn't stop him because he promised he'd be back in a year's time. Hiccup looked like he really needed the break," Astrid informed. Okay, so it wasn't the whole truth, but she promised Hiccup she wouldn't tell anyone.

"This doesn't sound like Hiccup," Valka stated quickly while wiping her eyes.

"No. No, it doesn't, Val. Astrid, tell us where he's hiding out. I know he doesn't want to do chief training or anything, but he can't shirk his duties as Heir," Stoick said firmly. Astrid remembered the letter Hiccup gave her just in case something like this happened, Astrid understood that Hiccup knew his parents well if he planned a letter for them.

"I'm not lying to you, Chief and Chieftess. Hiccup left last night, check your docks and do a ship count. I'm sure you'll find one is missing. Also, Hiccup gave me this to give you; in the event, you didn't believe me," Astrid handed the letter over to Stoick before crossing her arms over her chest. "You were suffocating him with all the responsibility, and no one in the village would give him a moments peace, so he left to clear his head and do some thinking about all the things that are about to happen in his life," she remarked as Stoick unfolded the letter.

"What does it say, Stoick?" Gobber inquired.

" _If you're reading this, I've already left Berk. Sorry, but I couldn't take not having a single moment to myself between all the planning, training, and being a dragon champion or whatever it was you referred to me as when I got chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. I promise that I will not be gone longer than a year, but I need think, and then clear my head so I can come back ready to do everything it is you want me to do. You don't have to worry about me; I've got a map, compass, and plenty of gear to get me through for a while and I can stop into other islands if I need to resupply. I'm safe, I can assure you of that. I'll see you soon. Oh, and don't give Astrid a hard time, she knows that I left and why I did. This letter was in case you tried to call her a liar. I'm not on the island. Love, Hiccup_." Stoick read as Valka began to whimper again.

"Stoick, what do we do?" Valka asked him.

"We'll send ships after hi-," Stoick started.

"I wouldn't do that, Stoick. It's clear the lad doesn't want to be bothered and needs some time alone to settle with things. There was quite a bit recently that got thrust upon him, and everything is happening rather fast," Gobber reminded.

"But the chieftain training, Gobber," Stoick tried to say.

"Don't you worry about that, Stoick. Come now, I'm sure that it can wait another year or so for Hiccup to take some time to himself. Ya gotta remember that Hiccup is not like the rest of us, he likes to adventure and have the freedom to be who he is. For the longest time, you and Val didn't think he could do what he does now, fighting dragons and all that," Gobber said.

"What are ya saying, Gobber?" Stoick inquired.

"What's he's saying, Chief, is that Hiccup is only eighteen, and there is time before everything has to happen. Hiccup knows that you want him to be chief, and yes, you gave him the last six months to settle with that news. However, there were those other two announcements you made regarding his life too. Moreover, Hiccup has become a, well, celebrity here for how he does in the ring with the dragons. Every day, people want to talk to him, learn how he does it, learn from him. Hiccup doesn't get any time to himself anymore and adding that to the training; he's overwhelmed," Astrid stated calmly.

"Exactly. Stoick, you became chief at nineteen or so because your father got sick and though he lived long after that incident, you took over because he feared he wouldn't see you get to become chief. You admitted that it was hard as the new chief, adjusting to the role even with all the training you got for a year. It took a while to do the job, get the Tribe's acceptance of you and it wasn't easy to do. Hiccup is eighteen now, nineteen in six months. There was the chieftain training, the final exam, those other plans in the works and Hiccup needs time to settle with it all, and prepare to take on those roles. Now look, Hiccup said he would be back within a year. At that point, he'll be six months from turning twenty. Hiccup can come back then or earlier even, he'll go through everything, and you can make him chief when he's twenty-one; that way he has time to adjust to one role, then get into the other one," Gobber explained.

Valka and Stoick sighed, as much as they disliked it; both Astrid and Gobber were right. A lot was going on, and Hiccup was overwhelmed to the point he left Berk to think and get his head on straight to do the jobs required of him. Hiccup didn't tell anyone because he knew they wouldn't understand, but Astrid did. Further proof that Astrid and Gobber knew what they were talking about.

"Very well, I'll leave it be, but we'll be checking in with the other islands for if Hiccup stops in. I need to know he's okay out there," Stoick sighed. Astrid breathed out the breath she'd been holding. The Haddock parents had bought it, and no one suspected that Hiccup had left because he wanted to find out more about Einar Haddock. Now all Astrid had to do was hope Hiccup returned soon, and if not, she knew he would be back when the year was over.

{Six Months Later}

Hiccup had been all over the Archipelago in search of any information regarding an Einar Haddock, and not a lot was given. Everyone he spoke with had nothing nice to say about the guy, and that they were glad the traitor was gone. However, no one said what Einar did that was so traitorous or anything about who he was. It took Hiccup about four and a half months to get around to all the islands of the Archipelago, and it only took that long because Hiccup had to get onto the islands without Toothless getting seen, that and some weather issues too. Hiccup kept in contact with Astrid every few days, he would let her know where he'd been and if he found anything out, also, he'd check in to see how things were back on Berk. Hiccup was nineteen now, six month months on his promised limit before he had to return to his home island and put this unknown Haddock character behind him.

Hiccup knew that Einar could be dead, he was cast out at fifteen years old. Hiccup could accept that, but he wanted to know who the guy was if nothing else. As of two months ago, Hiccup began his search outside of the Archipelago. Sneaking onto Viking islands was not an easy task when you rode a Night Fury, so Hiccup had to wait until night and then hide Toothless in the forest or on the beach in some hidden caves. Hiccup knew all the islands layouts; he'd been with his parents on trips in the past, which was now paying off. Hiccup would put himself in the water and swim to shore, helped by guards and say his ship was attacked by Tidal Class dragons, or if there'd been a recent storm, he would use that as an excuse. Hiccup being an Heir was an advantage because the other chieftains were willing to help him out knowing he was Stoick and Valka's only son. Hiccup would stay a few days to restock, try and get some answers, they'd give him a ship to leave with in the morning, but by then, Hiccup would be gone with the ship and Toothless.

Hiccup would tell the guards he's leaving late while the seas were calm, Toothless would call for nearby dragons to do a raid distraction. After that, Hiccup would take the ship out of sight, get on Toothless's back, and then they would destroy it and continue forward in his search. Traveling outside the Archipelago was easier because no one really knew him and he could sneak into ports, towns, and more to get what he needed by saying he came in with another ship, then leave with Toothless in the dead of night and no one would question a thing. Currently, they were heading Northeast of Berk's general direction, about a two-day flight at best by dragon back, which Hiccup was happy to be transporting by. Traveling the Archipelago and beyond with his best friend, that wasn't to say Astrid wasn't his best friend, but she was also his lover. The problem with flying right now is that there was a massive storm that Hiccup and Toothless were in the middle of flying through.

"Toothless! We gotta find some place to land, bud!" Hiccup called to his friend. Toothless snorted while looking around the best he could through the pouring rain, flashes of lightning, and rumbling thunder. The winds whipped through making it harder for Toothless to fly straight, a lightning bolt struck in front of them, and Toothless reared back to avoid it but ended up throwing Hiccup off by accident. "TOOTHLESS!" he called out while falling. Toothless roared and dove towards his rider, but both ended up in the raging sea below. Toothless recovered first and hovered over the water, he spotted Hiccup and grabbed him by the back of the tunic while lifting him up. It was now that Hiccup could see an island right ahead of them. "Go there!" Hiccup pointed while coughing.

Toothless obeyed the order and flew them with a lot of difficulty to the island, a strong gust of wind forced them down. Hiccup hit first as he let out a yelp of pain from the force at which he landed with, it was so much that he couldn't move. "Too-Tooth…less," Hiccup tried to yell out weakly as his vision went in and out, becoming cloudy and darkness creeping into the corners of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked an echoed voice. Hiccup tried to locate it but he couldn't. All he saw was a shadowed figure walking towards him slowly, then crouching alongside him.

"H-H..el..p," Hiccup managed before he slipped into unconsciousness from the pain he felt. The figure lifted Hiccup carefully and brought him inside of a cave as a few dragons brought an unconscious Toothless in right behind. The unknown figure laid Hiccup down by the fire on a pad, then covered him up as Toothless was placed next to him.

"Not to worry, they'll be okay now," the person stated to a dragon that laid beside him and received a few strokes on the head. The man knew nothing more could be done until the boy he brought in woke up, so they would wait until then and help as much as they could.


	4. Unbelievable

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Unbelievable

=Hiccup's POV=

I couldn't remember anything at all, and I felt nothing but a throbbing pain in my arm. The last I recalled was traveling Northeast of Berk with Toothless through a minor storm. Why was everything so dark around me? I saw what appeared to be the glow of a fire in front of me, and I was laying on a sleeping pad with a blanket covering my body. Had Toothless and I set down for the night to sleep? Oh, Gods! Where is Toothless?! Was I asleep or had I gone unconscious from the pain in my arm? Maybe that explained why I couldn't remember anything? I got hurt and passed out from pain? It was the only thing that made sense to me at the moment. I needed to wake up then.

' _Come on, Hiccup! Wake up. You gotta wake up,"_ I urged myself. I shifted my body a little and started opening my eyes, fluttering them until they finally opened as I was able to see the fire in front of me as I'd assumed before waking up. "Oh, my head," I groaned lifting the arm that didn't hurt to my head.

"You've finally woken up," came a male voice. I froze instantly and snapped my head to the direction of which I'd heard it. "Are you in any pain?" Sitting on the other side of the fire was a man in his early thirties; he had green eyes and orange hair with some brown. Next to him was a Monstrous Nightmare, male as it appeared and had white eyes, black pupils with a black and gray body.

"Who…are you? Where am I? Where's…" I felt weak and tired still as I fought to stay sitting up, but swayed a bit.

"Ssh, you must rest now. I assure that you and your dragon are safe with me. Please, lay back down. There will be plenty of time to talk afterward," the man informed gently with a smile. I wasn't sure if I could trust this man or not, but he was right about me needed more rest. Everything ached, and hearing that my dragon was safe put me at some ease because it meant Toothless was with me still. I looked behind me and saw Toothless laying close to where I was. It appeared he was unconscious which made me wonder what the hell had happened, but it seemed this male wouldn't tell me anything until I rested more. I saw no harm in it. If he allowed Toothless and I near him, then perhaps he was a _friend_ as he called himself, or at least an ally since he had a dragon with him. Finally, I laid back down with a nod to him and soon, I fell right back to sleep.

=Normal POV=

{Great Hall; Berk-The Next Morning}

Stoick was very upset and angry as he stood in the Great Hall waiting for Astrid to arrive as he'd summoned for her to come. In addition to Stoick in the large structure, there was his beloved wife, Valka, Berk Council, and also Gobber.

"Stoick, ya need to calm down my friend. The lass may not know anything about this," Gobber tried once more to calm his friend. It started happening four months ago; letters began arriving from other chieftains to the Viking inhabited islands, all saying that Hiccup had been shipwrecked there and stayed a few days, but then during a raid, he would take the ship they offered him to return home and be gone by morning.

"I don't care; I'm still asking. Astrid was the last one to see him. Given the circumstances of their relationship, I doubt she just let him leave without good reason, and I'm not buying that it was because he needed time to think or whatever," Stoick huffed angrily. Valka and Gobber sighed, as did the rest of the council which was made up of three others; Spitelout Jorgenson, Stoick's brother, and then Bucket and Mulch. The doors opened as Astrid walked in to see the group by the back table.

"You…summoned me, Chief?" Astrid asked making her way over towards them.

"As you know, Hiccup has been gone six months, and lately, I've been getting the idea that whatever he's doing out there isn't because he wants time away from home to think. Now, I'm going to ask one more time, Astrid. Do you know why Hiccup left Berk?" Stoick stated firmly.

Astrid was nervous. Her blue eyes searched the table, seeing the letters there and some having chieftain seals at the bottom of them. Is this why Stoick was asking her about it? Astrid remained calm. "All Hiccup told me is that it was so he could think and come back ready to do all that's expected of him," she replied.

"I see. You know nothing about Hiccup traveling to the other islands of the Archipelago or that he's inquiring about an Einar Haddock?" Stoick raised his brow as Astrid flinched and bit her bottom lip. "So you do know something. This is not a game, Astrid, and I would have expected better from you. Lying to me about my son's whereabouts. You will tell me where he is, and you will do it right now, young lady,"

Astrid balled her hands into fists. "I don't know where he is,"

"Astrid!" Stoick yelled warningly now.

"It's true! I don't know where he is! Do you think I'm meeting up with him in secret or something? I haven't seen Hiccup in six months, the same as you, Chief. I don't know where he is, but you know something I do know?" Astrid remarked as Stoick stared at her. "Maybe if you just told Hiccup who Einar is, he wouldn't have left to find out for himself," she scoffed as Stoick, and Valka's eyes widened. "Yes, I've known the entire time why he really left," she added.

"How much do you know about this?" Gobber questioned.

"Only what Hiccup told me before he left; that he asked everyone in the village including you and his parents about who that Einar guy is and everyone told him to let it go because it didn't matter anymore. All Hiccup wanted to know was who he was because of the last name Haddock. Hiccup knows or at least he believed that Stoick and himself were the remaining two members of the bloodline. Hiccup didn't care about anything else; he just wanted to know who the person is. Hiccup specifically said that if nobody was going to tell him, then he would find out for himself," Astrid explained.

"So you haven't been asking around or nothing in the village about it?" Valka inquired.

"No. Should I have been?" Astrid quizzed now. "I assumed that if no one told Hiccup, I would likely get the same response he did. All I know about this Einar guy is that he got cast out when he was fifteen, and a traitor who was cast out from Berk and the entire Archipelago," she informed. "Oh, and that he's a Haddock,"

Stoick and Valka looked down. "We should have told him, Stoick? It's…our fault he left to find answers," Valka closed her eyes tightly.

"Everyone put it behind them, Val. There was no need to tell him about all that," Stoick reminded.

"Stoick. Our now nineteen-year-old son is our there by himself on a small ship looking for answers from the other chieftains about Einar! You knew this could come out, we both did. Hiccup has a right to know!" Valka argued.

"Hiccup said he would be back in a year if he found nothing, then put it behind him," Astrid stated.

"Well, all these letters are from the other leaders; stating that Hiccup came through saying he was shipwrecked due to a storm or dragon attack, they would let him stay a few days and Hiccup would ask about who Einar is and what he did to get cast out. The chieftains gave Hiccup a ship to return home with, but that same night there would be a raid and Hiccup would be gone by morning. If all of them have written to me, why hasn't he come back yet?" Stoick looked at Astrid.

"Maybe…he traveled…outside the Archipelago?" Astrid suggested. "If that is where Einar got cast out to, then it stands to reason if none of the chieftains told Hiccup, then he'd look in the next obvious place. The traders could know Einar, inhabitants of other islands could know too. Hiccup might have gotten another lead, and that's why he's still out there," she continued. "Who is Einar, Chief, and Chieftess? What is so secretive that you couldn't just tell Hiccup who he was?"

Stoick looked away, and Valka began to cry. "Because Einar Haddock is Hiccup's older brother, Astrid," Gobber sighed. Astrid's eyes widened in shock, having not expected that answer. Hiccup…had an older brother?!

"Gobber!" Stoick shouted at him.

"Stoick, enough is enough! It's been twenty years since the boy was cast out, and I know how you and Val feel about it. The truth always comes out and your order in the village for it not to be spoken about has cost you your second son to be out there by himself looking for answers that he deserves!" Gobber retorted. After that, Stoick didn't have anything to say as he sighed.

"What do you mean…Einar is Hiccup's older brother? Hiccup is nineteen now and mentioned this Einar guy got cast out a year before he was born. That would mean Einar is like…in his early thirties now, well, if he lived," Astrid said trying to process it all.

Valka looked down. "Stoick was twenty; I was seventeen when Einar got conceived and born. When Einar was fifteen, he betrayed the Viking heritage, and his punishment was banishment from Berk and the Archipelago by a vote of the Viking Chieftains,"

"A year later, we had Hiccup and vowed never to speak of Einar," Stoick closed his eyes and held Valka against him.

"What in the name of Odin did Einar do that was so bad?" Astrid decided to push. Stoick and Valka looked at one another, and then back to Astrid sadly.

"Einar Haddock got exiled from the Archipelago for siding with dragons," Stoick informed as Astrid gasped. It wasn't the shock of the information that Stoick gave her; it was that Hiccup had befriended a dragon, a Night Fury and if anyone ever found out: Hiccup would meet the same fate as Einar did.

{Island Northeast of Berk}

Hiccup woke slowly to someone nudging him a bit, and then he heard a familiar warble followed by a lick from a tongue to his cheek. "T-Tooth…less?" Hiccup whispered as he opened his eyes to lock onto his Night Fury's green orbs. "Oh, bud. I'm so thankful you're okay," Hiccup forced himself to sit up carefully, and hug Toothless around the neck. However, Hiccup was being mindful of his right arm which was still in pain.

"Ah, you've woken up again. How do you feel?" asked a male voice. Hiccup turned a bit to see a man entering wherever they were and recognized him from the night before.

"Um, better than last night I guess. My arm still hurts," Hiccup admitted with a shrug.

"Are you hungry?" the man wondered curiously.

"A little," Hiccup nodded as the man kneeled before him offering some eggs and bread on a plate along with a cup of water. The Monstrous Nightmare pushed a barrel towards Toothless, and it was half full of fish. "Thank you," he bowed his head.

"You're welcome," the man said.

"I don't suppose you can tell me anything about last night. I-I remember flying with Toothless in the storm, and then nothing after that," Hiccup asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know much either, my friend. I heard a voice yell outside and saw you land with you dragon on the ground. I asked if you were okay, but you passed out after saying _help_. I brought you inside, and my dragons brought yours in," he replied. Hiccup sighed closing his eyes before taking a few bites. "If I had to take a guess, you got caught in the storm and fell here," he added.

"I see. Um, thank you for bringing Toothless and I into safety," Hiccup gave a small smile.

"It's no trouble. So, that dragon you keep calling Toothless, it's a Night Fury, yes?" the man questioned.

"Yeah, he is. I accidentally shot him down in a raid on my village, he was hurt, and we just ended up becoming friends in the time that he healed," Hiccup said softly.

"I've never met anyone else who has an understanding and respect for dragons as I do. I noticed the saddle on his back, do you…ride him?" the man wondered, fascinated by the information.

"Mmhm. It's…how we've traveled since leaving my island," Hiccup informed.

"I've never ridden my friend here before, but we've always been together since I met him," the man smiled now as the dragon nuzzled his face and let the man stroke under his chin.

"How long have you two been together?" Hiccup asked.

"I should say since I was fifteen-years-old. It was the day of my final exam in dragon training, they released him for me to kill and I couldn't do it. Shadowflame here was wounded and hurt, it wasn't a fair fight, and I realized that this creature was one of Odin, the all father. It was not my place to end his life, so I threw down my shield and weapon and stepped back saying that I was not one of them, obviously referring to my Tribe. I told my father that I refused to kill the Nightmare and when they tried to capture us both, Shadowflame protected me and we've been together ever since " the man explained looking at Hiccup now.

"Wow. I met Toothless about six-seven months ago before dragon training and hid him from everyone. Well, there's one person who knows, but they won't say anything," Hiccup replied with a shrug. "So, who are you?" he pushed.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Einar," the man, Einar, said with a smile offering his hand as Hiccup's eyes widened. "Einar Haddock," he finished proudly. Hiccup's mouth dropped open in shock, eyes remaining wide. After leaving Berk to find our who Einar Haddock was, Hiccup ended up his care after crashing during a storm. The man before Hiccup was the very man he'd set out from Berk to find. What were the odds? All Hiccup knew is that this was unbelievable.


	5. Truth Revealed

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Truth Revealed

Hiccup sat there in shock and disbelief of how fast the situation had changed from learning he was rescued by a male who saw dragons as Hiccup did to find out that he ended up with the man he had been searching the Archipelago and beyond to locate. Hiccup couldn't believe it; sitting before him was Einar Haddock! Hiccup never imagined that he would have found this person; at best, Hiccup thought he could get information about who he was and what he did to get cast out of Berk and the Archipelago, but never did he think he would end up in the same place as him. Hiccup had so many questions, and yet his mind drew a blank of what to say or do in this moment of surprise.

Einar was still before Hiccup, holding his hand out and not sure how to respond to the fact this teenager before him had frozen. "Um?" Einar began as he began waving his hand in front of Hiccup's face. "Have I said something I shouldn't?" he asked.

After a nudge from Toothless, Hiccup shook his head and looked back at Einar now. "No, I was…just stunned to learn your name. I've, uh, been all over the Archipelago and beyond looking for you for the last six months," Hiccup informed him.

Einar's eyes widened a bit, and then he tilted his head to the side in confusing. "You've been…looking for me?" Hiccup nodded. "Why?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Because I know you used to live on Berk and were cast out from there and the Archipelago for doing something unforgivable to the Vikings. I…came looking for you because nobody would tell me who you were or what you did. And I decided that if no one was going to give me what I wanted, I would come searching for answers myself. I never expected to run into you; everyone said you were probably dead," he admitted.

"Huh. I suppose I can't blame them for thinking I didn't survive; I was fifteen when I got exiled from the Archipelago," Einar chuckled a bit as he leaned against his dragon.

"So, what did you do that was so bad?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I told you that story already," Einar laughed a little. "Twenty years ago, teenagers were able to do dragon training at fifteen. My parents put me in it with some others, and I did the best, so my father summoned up the other chieftains to watch the big moment when I was supposed to kill a Monstrous Nightmare and be named a true Viking. As I said, the Nightmare that got released was this guy behind me, and I noticed he was hurt. I dropped everything and stepped back telling the Nightmare that I wasn't one of them, referring to the other Vikings. I told Shadowflame here that I wouldn't hurt him and he bowed his head to me; then I did the same. A mutual understanding if you would," he explained.

"What happened next?" Hiccup inquired.

"I let Shadowflame go. I walked over to the gate and lifted the lever, told him to get out and leave quickly, so he did. I was captured and sentenced to exile from Berk and the Archipelago. It was decreed that if I should ever return, I would be killed on sight for siding with dragons and being a traitor to all Vikings," Einar continued. "Shadowflame protected me from being killed then and there like they had wanted to do. Shadowflame came back for me and kept the others from attacking while I packed my belongings. Shadowflame didn't attack anyone; he just kept them from hurting me. I was given one hour to pack whatever I could fit into a bag, then placed on a ship and pulled to the boundary of the Archipelago. After that, they untied the ropes from the larger ship and sent me off. Shadowflame had followed through the air; I haven't been back since and Shadowflame has remained by my side," he finished.

"If anyone knew about Toothless, I would likely meet the same punishment because Toothless will kill anyone who tries to hurt me," Hiccup looked down.

"Out of curiosity, how did you learn about me?" Einar wondered.

"I was in the archives and found it in a chest belonging to the chief. I asked everyone about it, and they all turned me away saying that it didn't matter anymore," Hiccup replied.

"And why did you want to know about me?" Einar looked away some.

"I wanted to know who you were. I didn't care what you'd done, I knew it had to be bad to get the punishment you got, but my only interest was learning who you were on Berk," Hiccup stated.

"Bet everyone told you that I was a nobody and nothing but a traitor to forget about," Einar put his arms behind his head with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, that's exactly what they said actually. My father even burned the document I found about your punishment, told me it happened a year before I was born and to forget all about who Einar is because he's the past and I'm the future. After that, I decided that I needed to get answers so I left with Toothless and have been traveling to get information since, not that any of the other Viking Tribes were any help," Hiccup muttered.

"Why did you need to know?" Einar sighed.

"Because you're a Haddock and I needed to know if you are family to me," Hiccup said gently as Einar opened his eyes.

"You Spitelout Jorgenson's boy? You don't look older than eighteen or nineteen," Einar asked. "If ya are, then yeah, I'm family, and we're cousins cuz he's my uncle," Einar remarked.

"I'm not a Jorgenson, Einar," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You're the son of Stoick and Valka Haddock then?" Hiccup continued.

"Yep," Einar nodded while relaxing against his dragon.

"Then we are family because I'm a Haddock too," Hiccup said as Einar's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly looking at Hiccup. "I-I'm Hiccup Haddock; son of Stoick the Vast and Valka Haddock," he said slowly. "Einar, we're…brothers,"

"N-No way. You're…we're…Oh, my gods! I have a brother! Son of a bitch, I can't believe those two had another kid after I got banished! I was wondering why you said what you did before about them calling me the past and you the future. I was stripped of my title as Heir, and then you were born as the next one," Einar stated quickly. "Holy Thor, I have a little brother who turned out to be just like me! Hah! I'd love to go back and shove it in their faces!" he laughed

Hiccup couldn't help it; he laughed too. It was funny to know that Einar was cast out for understanding dragons and Hiccup had done the very same with Toothless, minus the casting out part because Hiccup never got caught; only Astrid knew the truth and Hiccup knew she wouldn't rat him out. "Wait until I go back and give them a piece of my mind about not telling me I had an older brother," Hiccup said.

"Woah there, Hiccup. You can't do that; they'll mark you a traitor by association if they learn you actually found me. Everyone thinks I died out here, let them believe it," Einar informed quickly. "It's not like anyone will care if I'm still alive," he sighed.

"Yeah, but-," Hiccup started.

"Hiccup, I know what you want to do, but it's just easier this way. I have no place being known among them again; they have you now, and you're needed there," Einar said.

"Well, they'll have to wait for me to get back anyway. Toothless can't fly wounded, and neither can I. I guess we'll stay with you for a bit," Hiccup enlightened. Toothless had gotten hurt from the landing; his left tail fin was damaged and would take time to hear, as would Hiccup's arm.

"I suppose when you put it like that," Einar shrugged. "Still, how in the name of Odin are you going to get back to Berk with Toothless? As soon as they see him or you riding him, you're gonna end up here with me as a castaway," he asked.

"I'll think of something," Hiccup told him.

"I believe in that, little brother. So, tell me how have things been back on Berk?" Einar asked.

"A lot. We do have a cousin; his name is Snotlout, and he's the son of Spitelout. Uh, Dad is still Chief and started my training for me to take over when I'm twenty or twenty-one," Hiccup started and began telling Einar about everything involving Berk, even the other Tribes too. After all, Einar had been gone twenty years so much had changed that he wanted to know about. Hiccup told him about how he grew up, how he met Toothless, became a celebrity on Berk by accident for how he handled dragons after befriending Toothless. Hiccup mentioned that he was supposed to kill a Monstrous Nightmare in the ring too, but got sick when it was meant to happen, then he ended up leaving after finding the document about Einar.

"Oh, and get this; there is one person on Berk who knows about Toothless. The Hofferson's daughter, Astrid. I took a chance and told her about everything, she believed me and is keeping my secret by Terror Mail. I told you about that, though," Hiccup smiled broadly. "I still can't believe she and I are getting married," he sighed out afterward.

"Hang on! You didn't say that before! You said you had a girlfriend, not that you were getting married! Talk, now!" Einar demanded.

Hiccup chuckled a bit. "It was before I left to find out about you. Astrid and I had been dating nine months and one day, Dad and Mom pulled me aside to give me something. It was…the betrothal gift that Dad gave Mom and they wanted me to give it to Astrid after it was announced that she and I are engaged," Hiccup smiled. "So, a few days later, Dad made the announcement, and I presented Astrid the gift, and in turn, she gave me this," he added pulling out a dagger from Toothless saddle bag. The dagger was short with a black and green leather covered handle. The initials HHH were on the handle too. "Her betrothal gift to me; she had Gobber make it," he smiled.

"That's amazing, and I'm happy for you. I assume Dad want the marriage to take place before he makes you chief, right?" Einar asked.

"Yeah, something about settling into the role of husband before the leader of the Tribe," Hiccup shrugged as he put the dagger away.

"I wish I could see everyone again, but I'd be killed on sight," Einar sighed some. Hiccup felt bad, Einar should be allowed back! Or Hiccup should be cast out for doing the same thing. Hiccup loved having an older brother, and he wanted Einar to be there when he got married and became chief. Hiccup had to think of something; he would not go back to Berk without his brother, he refused.

"What if I…taught you how to fly Shadowflame? You and I could meet up and visit one another somewhere in the middle. Yeah, I know you're cast out, but who is gonna stop you when you're in the sky?" Hiccup suggested.

"Well, it would be nice to get around by dragon rather than a boat. I still have the one from the day I was forced to leave; needs a little work," Einar chuckled. "People out here don't mind dragons; they actually respect and care for them,"

"Yeah, I could teach you how to fly once Toothless, and I heal up. And we could stay in contact with Sharpshot, sending letters back and forth to one another. I just found out I have a brother, I don't want this to be the only time I ever get to see you," Hiccup said. Einar came over and hugged him tightly; Hiccup returned it.

"Don't worry; we'll find ways. I don't want to lose you either," Einar told him. Hiccup nodded as they separated from one another and continued talkings about their pasts and adventures. For Hiccup, he was already forming a plan for when he returned to Berk. Einar would be coming with him; they were going to make everyone see the truth about dragons. Hiccup was determined to show them there was another way. The truth would be revealed; Einar and Hiccup would do it together.


	6. We're Going Back

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

We're Going Back

=Hiccup's POV=

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact I had an older brother! I was overjoyed, and at the same, I was ticked that my parents would tell me about it. Einar wasn't just some kid who got exiled from the Archipelago for treason; he was the first-born son to Stoick and Valka Haddock, and Einar was technically an Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. However, since he got cast out, I was next in line to assume the throne of Berk. Well, we'd see how long that lasted when everyone found out that I had harbored a Night Fury on the island; that I befriended, trained, and ride it too. Oh, yes, I'm sure that would go down real swell. At that point, they might consider me more a traitor than they do Einar because he only refused to kill Shadowflame. I did a lot worse than that, and in truth, I could be put to death for such a crime. However, I wasn't afraid to die for this cause. Killing dragons was wrong, and even if it cost me my life, I was going to show them all the truth about dragons.

I have been with Einar now for two months; my arm was healed, and so was Toothless's tail fin. During all this time, I've gotten to have with my elder brother; we've been talking about our pasts and learning about one another. My brother was still over the moon that I was engaged to be married and said countless times that he wished he could be there to see it happen. Also, Einar one or twice mentioned wanting to see Mom and Dad again. It wasn't hard for me to figure out that he missed being home and prayed for some miracle that he could come back. Of course, it wasn't so simple and added to the fact that Einar had a justified anger towards the Tribe and other Viking inhabited islands. Einar told me about it; that they never gave him a chance to explain why he didn't want to kill Shadowflame. I understood too. Explaining to a very stubborn group who have been at war for Thor only knew how many years with the dragons was no easy task to complete.

I kept running over in my head what went wrong with Einar and how he got exiled from the Archipelago. From the story I understood, Einar recognized that Shadowflame was injured and weak during Einar's final exam for dragon training. Einar simply refused to kill Shadowflame because it was wrong to take another life as he was not Odin, the all father. The only reason Einar got cast out was that he let Shadowflame go. I couldn't grasp that reasoning to be marked a traitor and banished from the Archipelago with the warning of immediate death if Einar ever returned. All Einar did was have a mutual understanding for one another, and that ultimately saved Einar's life. Einar released Shadowflame because the Vikings would kill him in Einar's failure to do so and then Shadowflame came back and protected Einar from certain death. Now, the two were the best of friends as Toothless and I were. I had to think of something; there had to be a way for me to make the Vikings understand that dragons weren't dangerous. 

Honestly, I felt like my only chance was to return to Berk and show them with Toothless. However, if it failed, I would be in the same situation as Einar; cast from my home and the Archipelago. I would probably never see Astrid again or have to sneak into the village, and that would be stupid to try because Thor knows that they'd be watching closely for any Night Furies with a rider. In another sense, it would work out because Astrid knows the truth about dragons too and she would side with me regarding the matter. At the same time, I feel they would cast both of us out. Would that be so bad? Not really as we're already engaged to be married when I return. I knew that I would, there was no questioning that. I promised Astrid that answers or not; I would come back to her. The question remaining was if I'd be allowed to stay after I revealed everything about having a Night Fury that I ride and that I found Einar Haddock, discovering that he's my older brother.

"Hiccup? Where are you?" I heard Einar call.

"My room, Einar," I replied to him. Yes, I had a room in the spot Einar was staying. I guess that we're in a large cave and Einar used the last twenty years to make it a suitable, and safe living space. Outside of the Archipelago, most people didn't mind dragons which made it easier for Einar to have Shadowflame pull the small boat into port so he could get supplies and as I also have come to learn, there is a trader ship sailing around who comes to Einar with things he could need. I believe his name is Trader Askel, or at least that's what I call him.

"Hey, how are you and Toothless feeling today?" Einar asked as he knocked on the wooden frame of the room where I was staying, then he moved the blanket, which acted as a door.

"We're feeling great. Toothless's tail fin is healed, and I think my arm is too, doesn't hurt at all," I told him.

"That's great to hear," Einar smiled. "I guess you'll be going back to Berk soon, huh?" he looked away a bit.

"I'll have to at some point, I promised Astrid one year," I reminded. Einar sighed some. "Hey, I'll find ways to keep in contact and visit you, brother. There's no way I can just…put this behind me. A-and don't forget that I promised to teach you how to fly Shadowflame, so I'm not leaving right away," I added quickly.

"Eh, you don't gotta worry about me, little brother. Shadowflame and I don't need to fly," Einar chuckled a bit.

"Well, even so, you should at least learn, Einar. I never thought I'd ride dragon back, but it's amazing," I informed with a smile. "Let me teach you, think of it as more…brotherly bonding. Besides, once you're up there, you'll never want to stop. It's…exhilirating,"

"More time with my little brother? Well, I suppose I can't say no to that. Alright, Hiccup, teach me how to fly," Einar nodded.

"We'll start first thing in the morning," I stated. This was going to be fun, and it gave me more time to think of a solution to the current problem; how to get everyone to see the truth about dragons. The chance was slim, but if I got them to see things as they really were, maybe the Chieftains would re-vote to let Einar back in the Archipelago, and we'd all be a family again. I need to think of something; I wasn't going to lose my brother, and when I got back to Berk, my parents were getting an earful about not telling me who Einar is to me.

{A Month Later}

I knew that I could have taught Einar how to fly Shadowflame in less time, but I honestly wanted as much time with my elder brother as I could get before my remaining one-year was up. As it stood now, I have been gone from Berk for nine months, with three left before my promised return to my beloved Astrid. In truth, I was only returning for her. I was still upset even three months later after meeting Einar, that my Tribe and family knew who he was to me and never said a word. And when I confronted them about the piece of paper I found about Einar, they still refused to speak and tried to act like it didn't matter. I felt…betrayed by them in a way and have been lately second guessing myself about being their next Chief. How could I lead so many people who did what they did to me. Hell, even other Chieftains refused to tell me and honestly, what Einar did, wasn't that bad. If anyone did something worthy of being cast out, it was me.

Einar Haddock, my older brother got exiled from the Archipelago by vote of the Chieftains for simply refusing to kill a wounded dragon and letting it go because the fight was not fair and Einar felt it wasn't his place to take the life of a creature he did not create because he was not Odin. Me, though, I shot down a Night Fury, wounded it, and had a chance to kill it, but I refused. Instead, I befriended Toothless, and helped nurse him back to health. Moreover, I learned how to fly him, and so much many more tricks that helped me in dragon training. I basically cheated training because I knew their likes, dislikes, fears, how to play with them, and I used all that to avoid hurting dragons. I wasn't a dragon killer and upon returning to Berk, I refused to kill the Nightmare in the ring. I would not do it and somehow, I had a feeling that neither would Astrid. My point is that I did much worse than Einar, the only difference is that I never got caught.

"Hiccup? Oh, Hiccup? HEY! Snap out of it, bro!" Einar's voice brought me out of my thoughts as I looked from my dinner to Einar sitting across from me. "There ya are," he chuckled a bit. "Are you okay? You just faded out for a while on me when we were talking about how you saved Astrid and started your relationship with her,"

"I'm sorry, Einar. I guess I got lost in thought about returning to Berk," I admitted.

"You probably shouldn't put it off anymore, little brother. Your betrothed is waiting for you, so is your future," Einar smiled.

I sighed. "It won't feel right, Einar. Gods, it doesn't feel right to know that all you did was refuse to kill a dragon and let it go because the fight wasn't fair and I have done so much worse with Toothless. I actually harbored a Night Fury on the island, befriended and have ridden on his back during flights. If anyone deserves to be cast out, it's me. And…how can I go back? It's not fair to Toothless that he has to stay hidden a-and when I become Chief of the Hooligans-," I began to ramble about not having time to just sneak off into the forest for a late night or first morning flight with my friend.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, calm down. You're a smart guy, you'll think of something. Try not to panic so much about it," Einar reminded.

"All I can do is…tell them the truth, or try to show them. I mean, come on. They saw mutual respect between a human and a dragon with you and Shadowflame; and they saw you save him, then him save you. I'm sure they were shocked and surprised to see a dragon protect you because the Tribes believe that is not in a dragon's nature so they have to know to a degree that dragon's aren't as bad as they thought," Hiccup informed.

"That may be true, Hiccup, but the fact is that not all dragons are this easy to control. In both cases for us, our draconic friends were wounded and needed help that we were able to provide because we understood what it's like to be defenseless," Einar stated.

"I was able to do it in training, Einar. Things I learned with Toothless helped me in dragon training. Like, knowing they are afraid of eels, I managed to push a Zippleback into it's cage because I kept an eel under my vest. Terrible Terrors are easily distracted with shiny things, uh, dragons have a pressure point that I used to subdue a Nadder, and there's this special kind of grass that relaxes them, I used that on a Gronckle. People saw me doing that in the wrong, it's how I was named training champion who won the honor of killing the Nightmare in the ring, even though that hasn't happened. The saw that there are other ways than attacking with weapons to handle a dragon and if I could just…show them everything, I think they'd come around," I said quickly.

"And I believe that perhaps, you can be the one to change things, Hiccup. I just want you to be careful not to get banished too because you've got a future there as Berk's next Chief, okay? You've got what sounds like a beautiful young woman waiting for you, someone you can settle down and have kids with to carry on the tradition of a Haddock ruling the Tribe. If you get cast out, you'll end up in the same position as me; alone. My choices cost me everything, Hiccup. When I was living on Berk, I had the love of our parents, of the Tribe because I was the Heir. Hell, there was even a girl I was madly in love with and hoped that when I started my training for Chieftain of the Tribe, she would be the girl I took as my wife. Now look at me, sitting a two-day flight, according to you, from Berk outside of the Archipelago with nothing more than the dragon I befriended, and if I step one foot back in, any of the islands can put me to death. You got lucky, nobody but Astrid knows of Toothless and you can still have a normal life there, a future there. I don't want to see you end up like me," Einar said.

I understood what he was saying, he didn't want me to lose everything over my choices. All of this only made me want to show the Tribes the truth more, because if I got them to see everything, then maybe they could turn over their decision about Einar. My brother would…get to come home and live the rest of his days with everything he thought he lost. No, this had to end. It wasn't just a coincidence that Einar befriended a dragon, and then I did the same thing twenty years later; there was a reason all of this happened and it was so my brother and I could change things.

"No, Einar. It's not coicidental that two brother, meaning me and you, have the same connection with dragons. It happened almost the same way that you and I met a dragon we understood, befriended, everything. Tell me the truth, you can't imagine your life now without Shadowflame," I asked him.

"Well, no, I couldn't. Shadowflame is the best friend I ever had," Einar admitted.

"And Toothless is that to me. Two people, same bloodline, same situation regarding dragons; we both have seen the truth, my girlfriend gave me a chance and she sees it too. Einar, this has to stop now. Don't you understand? You and I could change everybody's outlook on dragons, we can end the war. You and I can do it together, you could get to come home, brother. You have to come back with me," I said quickly.

Einar's eyes widened. "Hiccup. No, I can't. They will kill me on sight, and you t-," Einar began.

"No, they won't, Einar. I swear they won't. This…war with the dragons, we can stop it together. I can get through to everyone, but I can't do it alone. I need your help, please? We can stop this, we can show them the truth and bring peace to the Archipelago. We can do it together," I told him with my hand out. Einar stared at me a few seconds before he smiled and connected his hand to mine.

"Yes, we can. You're right, this has to end," Einar nodded in agreement, then we hugged. "So, what's the plan?" he asked afterward. I only smiled and told him to give me a couple days, he agreed and then we continued to eat our dinner.

' _We're going back,'_ I thought happily. I couldn't wait to see Astrid again, and I had no idea how I was going to do this yet, but I would figure it out. One thing was for sure, my brother and I were going back to Berk together to end this war and bring peace between the dragons and humans.


	7. Excited

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Excited

=Astrid's POV=

It had been nine months since I watched Hiccup fly away on Toothless, his Night Fury friend, and it had been three months since his last letter to me. I haven't heard from Hiccup at all, and truthfully, I was beginning to wonder if he was all right out there on his own. Much like the rest of us Archipelago Vikings, we didn't leave the boundaries beyond our waters for fear of the unknown. The only people who did travel past our Archipelago walls were the traders and those who were cast from our islands. Of course, those who were banished never returned or were killed on sight. I was nineteen now; my birthday is right after Hiccup's in our fourth month of our year in the Winter. Our year is divided up into two seasons; Sumar(Summer) and Vetur(Winter). There are twelve months on the Viking calendar.

Our year has six Sumar months and six Vetur months. Sumar for us starts a new year. Our sumar months are Harpa(14th April-13th May), Skerpla(14th May-12th June), Solmanudur(13th June-12th July), Heyannir(13th July-14th August), Tivmanudur(15th August-14th September), and Haustmanudur(15th September-13th October). Vetur months are Gormanudur(14th October-13th November), Ylir(14th November-13th December), Morsugar(14th December-12th January), Porri(13th January-11th February), Goa(12th February-13th March), and Einmanudur(14th March-13th April). Hiccup's birthday was the twenty-ninth day of the month Goa. However, this day shockingly enough only comes every four years. My birthday falls in the month of Einmanudur on the twenty-second day. I really missed him, and wished to the Gods he would send a letter so I would know he was all right.

When Sharpshot finally came to bring me a letter, I was going to write one back and tell Hiccup all about Einar being his brother. Hiccup had a right to know! I still could not believe the story I got from Stoick and Valka who told me about Einar in the Great Hall the day they asked me if I knew where Hiccup was. I didn't know his exact location, only that he was heading out of the Archipelago. That's the last message I got from him at least; I didn't know where he was now three months later. I was livid with Stoick and Valka! How could they not tell Hiccup about Einar being family! It infuriated me, and now Hiccup was out there with Toothless trying to find answers. Currently, I was on my bed relaxing, and looking up at the ceiling while recalling the story I received about Einar Haddock.

 _ **/Flashback; Three Months Ago/**_

 _=Normal POV=_

" _Einar Haddock is Hiccup's older brother, and you kept it from him!" Astrid yelled at the two Haddock parents after Gobber stated who Einar really was._

" _It happened twenty-years-ago, Astrid, a year before Hiccup was born," Gobber tried to calm Astrid down, who wasn't having it._

" _It doesn't matter! Hiccup has a right to know that he has an older brother who got cast from the Archipelago for siding with a dragon or whatever it was that happened!"Astrid scolded._

" _Astrid, stop yelling at the Chief and Chieftess," came Magnor Hofferson's voice. Astrid looked to see her mother and father now._

" _It is their fault my betrothed is out there by himself looking for answers he could have gotten here!" Astrid stated._

" _Sweetheart, I know you're upset, but-," Asvora began._

" _Upset? I'm not upset; I'm angry that I have seen Hiccup in nine months because the village and his own parents decided to keep him in the dark about the fact he has an older brother! Now, I know Hiccup will be back because he promised to return in one years time whether he found something or not. My point is that it all could have been avoided if certain people would have spoken up," Astrid stated angrily. Magnor and Asvora sighed; they knew Astrid had a temper and Odin have mercy on the soul who was on the wrong side of said anger from their nineteen-year-old daughter._

" _Astrid. Do you know where Hiccup is?"Gobber asked cautiously._

" _I have already stated that I don't, Gobber," Astrid replied._

" _Lass, I know you know something. You mentioned that Hiccup likely went outside of the Archipelago when the Chieftains didn't give him an answer. I know Hiccup found a way to contact you," Gobber informed. "Tell me the truth,"_

 _Astrid couldn't tell them that Hiccup trained a Terrible Terror to deliver messages between them, it would get them both in trouble! "Astrid!" Stoick yelled, and she flinched at his anger. "Has Hiccup been contacting you about his whereabouts?!"_

" _I-I can't tell you!" Astrid shouted back._

" _And why not!" Stoick towered over her._

" _Because you'll never believe me and get mad at both of us!" Astrid tried to step back._

" _Astrid, I give my word as Chief that if you tell me the truth, I will not get mad at you or Hiccup. I won't do anything; I just want to know what is going on that you and him are keeping from everyone else. Please?" Stoick stated firmly. Astrid bit her lip and looked away._

" _Swear it on your life, and I will tell you. Swear it on your life that Hiccup and I won't get face consequences, and I will tell you the truth," Astrid faced him now. Stoick sighed._

" _I swear on my life that you and Hiccup will not face consequences," Stoick said. Astrid searched his eyes before she sat down on the bench with her head down. "Now, will you tell me if Hiccup has been making contact and how he's been doing it?"_

" _Yes, Hiccup and I have been staying in contact since he left nine months ago. As for how he does it…" Astrid paused._

" _Go on, lass," Gobber urged._

" _Hiccup…trained a dragon," Astrid closed her eyes, waiting for the scolding. Instead, she only heard silence and looked at them; seeing their faces in shock._

" _Continue," Stoick invited now._

" _It's a Terrible Terror that he named Sharpshot; it's the green-ish one from the kill ring. Hiccup trained it to follow commands; I don't know how he did it. Hiccup trained Sharpshot to find him by showing it a sky view map of where he would be next and the dragon finds me here on Berk at night with a letter tied to its leg. When I send one back, I just tell Sharpshot; Find Hiccup, and he goes to wherever Hiccup said he would be," Astrid explained._

" _Hang on, let me get this straight. Hiccup TRAINED this Terror to find him anywhere he goes?" Spitelout, Snotlout's father asked; Astrid knew he was one of the council members._

" _That's what Hiccup told me before he left, and proved it because I've got letters from him and he's been able to reply," Astrid shrugged._

" _When is the last time you heard from him, and where was he?" Valka inquired._

" _The last letter I got said he wasn't having luck with any of the Chieftains and would be going outside of the Archipelago to look for answers," Astrid replied._

" _He didn't say which direction?" Gobber wondered as Astrid shook her head._

" _If you receive any other letters, you are to bring them to me right away. Do you understand me, Astrid?" Stoick ordered._

" _Yes, sir," Astrid replied to him with a nod. "A-Are you…going to exile him?"_

" _What?" Stoick asked._

" _For training the dragon, are you going to exile Hiccup?" Astrid questioned cautiously. "It's what made you cast Einar out, working with a dragon,"_

" _I…swore on my life you and Hiccup would not face the consequences for your actions, and I will not go back on my word, Astrid. What Einar did was different," Stoick sighed._

" _Stoick, what…did Einar do that was so bad?" Astrid boldly decided to inquire._

" _It was twenty-years-ago now," Stoick began._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

=Astrid's POV=

After that, Stoick told me everything about the day of Einar's final exam in the kill ring regarding the Monstrous Nightmare. I was stunned, but honestly, I failed to see what was so wrong with it. All Einar did was refuse to kill a wounded dragon, he let it go because the fight wasn't fair, and then when Einar was to be put to death, the Nightmare saved him. Sounds a lot like how Toothless and Hiccup bonded from the story Hiccup told me before he left. Every day it seemed, Stoick was asking me if I got a letter from Hiccup, and I said no because I hadn't gotten one. It's why all of us were wondering if Hiccup was okay or not, because I let Stoick, Gobber, and Valka know that Hiccup and I had been staying in contact every few days at the start.

' _Where are you, Hiccup? Please let me know you're okay,"_ I thought before drifting to sleep.

{Island Northeast of Berk}

=Normal POV=

Hiccup made the perfect plan for them to return and tell everyone the truth. It was fool-proof, and no one would be able to stop it.

"Hiccup?" Einar asked.

"I'm in the main room, Einar," Hiccup replied to him.

"Still working on that master plan?" Einar chuckled a bit.

"Just finished it," Hiccup grinned as Einar arched a brow and Hiccup began to explain everything to him. After ten minutes, Einar leaned back a bit.

"And you're certain it will work?" Einar questioned.

"Well, the plan is either gonna work, or I'm gonna get cast out and be living with you, Shadowflame, and Toothless for the rest of my life. Oh, Astrid too because I know she'll agree with me," Hiccup shrugged casually.

"I don't know, Hiccup. I've got an open mind about all this, but-," Einar started.

"Einar, there is no way to know until we try. As I said, I'm gonna go there with a boat, just as they thought I left with. I'm going to try and reason with them and see where it gets me," Hiccup stated.

"I suppose you're right," Einar nodded. "Alright, I trust you, little brother," he smiled.

"Good. I'm gonna send a letter to Astrid to let her know we're coming in two weeks. Sharpshot will deliver it a few days before we arrive. You take Shadowflame and Toothless to the cove near Raven Point, I'll do the rest and give you the signal," Hiccup informed as he got a piece a parchment and the charcoal pencil before writing a letter to Astrid so she'd know what was going on. "Sharpshot!" Hiccup called as the dragon flew over and landed on his shoulder. Hiccup attached the note to his leg securely, and then rubbed the dragon's head. "Take that to Astrid for me?" Sharpshot licked his cheek and bolted out.

"Well, I guess we better break out that old boat and get to work on it," Einar said as Hiccup nodded. "We'll start tomorrow," he added. After that, the two Haddock brothers said goodnight and went to sleep.

{Two Days Later; Berk}

Astrid was sitting in her room preparing for bed when Sharpshot flew in and landed on her lap. "Sharpshot!" she whispered happily so not to alert her parents. Sharpshot licked the side of her face and nuzzled her. Astrid saw the letter on his leg and removed it, then let Sharpshot rest while she opened the letter and read it over.

 _ **Milady,**_

 _ **My apologies if I've I've made you worry about me. Don't worry; I'm okay and so is Toothless. Here's the deal, I found out Einar Haddock is my older brother. And get this, I found him. Three months ago, I crashed on an island and was helped by a stranger. After waking up the next morning, the man introduced himself as Einar Haddock. We talked about pasts, and I'm the one who told him I was his little brother. I've been with him, and I know the whole story behind his casting out. Good news for you, I'm coming back soon. And I'm going to show everyone the truth about dragons. I don't know what will happen, but I've gotta try. I love you, Astrid. I can't wait to see you. Always, -Hiccup.**_

Astrid couldn't believe it. Hiccup learned the truth AND found his brother still alive! The best part; Hiccup would be back to show everyone the truth! Astrid knew the risks though; Hiccup could get cast out for this, and she would more than happily join him too. Astrid snuck downstairs and grabbed two fish for Sharpshot, then tied the letter and sent it off. Astrid laid down with a huge grin; she fell asleep knowing her betrothed would be home soon.

{Seven Days Later}

Astrid was in the Great Hall for breakfast with everyone five days later after sending the reply to Hiccup, and asking if he knew for sure when he'd be back. However, Astrid also told Hiccup that she told Stoick about Sharpshot because they were hounding her. Astrid made sure to include the only people who knew and also that Stoick swore on his life she and him wouldn't be in trouble. Astrid hoped she hadn't made him mad, but Hiccup was a man of his word; if he said he was coming back, he would. Astrid never told Stoick about hearing from Hiccup, and in her reply to him, she made sure to mention that Stoick was always around seeing if she was keeping secrets about their contact so not to mention anything about Einar or Toothless when he wrote back.

When the door opened for some more people to come in, a Terrible Terror soared over their heads making people freak out about the dragon being in there. Stoick was up instantly, but Astrid jumped to her feet quickly to stop him.

"Stoick, no! That's Hiccup's messenger dragon!" Astrid told him as the whole room stopped.

"What did you just say?" Stoick faced her quickly.

"Oh, my Gods! Did you forget already what I told you?!" Astrid glared.

"Stoick, I think Astrid means that this is the dragon Hiccup's been using to communicate with her, so best we don't attack it," Gobber reminded.

"Why won't it come to you then?" Valka asked.

"Because everyone has their weapons out to attack him. If you relax and put them away, he'll land," Astrid remarked.

"Do as she says, put the weapons away!" Valka demanded as everyone listened to their Chieftess.

"Hey, it's okay, Sharpshot. See, no one is going to hurt you, I promise," Astrid said softly as Sharpshot came down and gracefully landed on her shoulder, then licked her cheek. "I missed you too, boy. Did you bring me anything from Hiccup?" she asked. Sharpshot extended his back leg out, which everyone was able to see had a rolled up note attacked. Astrid took it off then gave Sharpshot the fish off her plate to eat. Afterward, she unrolled the letter to read it.

"What's is say!" Stoick demanded. Astrid finished reading and smiled happily.

"Hiccup's on his way back!" Astrid squealed happily.

"What? Is he really?" Gobber asked.

"That's what his letter says; _Hello, Milady. Sorry for not making contact for three months, ran into some problems. Anyway, this should make your day; I'm on my way home. By the time you get this from Sharpshot, I'll be five days out. I love you, and I'll see you soon my beautiful bride-to-be. Always, -Hiccup_." Astrid repeated. Astrid grabbed a piece of paper and the pencil from her bag. Astrid wrote back a short note, then whistled for Sharpshot. "Take this to Hiccup, boy," Astrid said as she attached the note to the dragon's leg. Sharpshot nodded to her, and then took to the air and bolted out of the door. Astrid didn't care what else happened right now, Hiccup was on his way back right now, and she couldn't contain how excited she was.


	8. Did Ya Miss Me?

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Did Ya Miss Me?

=Hiccup's POV=

{In Route To Berk}

Einar, Shadowflame, Toothless, and I were three days away from reaching Berk. Two days ago, I knew that Sharpshot delivered my message to Astrid on time, because I just got a reply from her about how excited the was that I'm on my way home. I was pleasantly surprised to learn that she told my parents, Gobber, and the council about our communications with one another via Terror Mail, or at least that's what I was calling it. I had not expected for her to tell them that I trained a Terrible Terror to deliver messages between us while I was gone. Also, I found myself more shocked to find out that Astrid got my father to promise that we wouldn't be in trouble if she told him, then after Astrid revealed the truth; my dad kept his word. I suppose it might not be all bad, them knowing I can train a Terrible Terror to be a messenger could open their minds a bit to everything else I can do; such as ride a dragon, specifically a Night Fury. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I was determined to try.

I was glad Astrid let me know about the updates on Berk; safe to say that she didn't tell my father about the first letter I sent ten days ago talking about Einar or my dad and mom would know I found my brother and about Toothless. Astrid's letter specifically said:

 _ **Hiccup,**_

 _ **Thank Thor you're alright. I've been so worried about you. I can't wait to see you again. I'm happy you got the answers you set out to find. If you end up getting cast out, I'm going with you. There have been changes here too; I've got so much to tell you, but the biggest thing is that your parents, Gobber, and the council know we've been communicating. The other Chieftains let Stoick know you were on their islands looking for information, Stoick cornered me in the Great Hall, and I told them you left to find answers, but not about the letters, at least not right away. Gobber is the one who said Einar is your brother, then I scolded your parents for not saying anything to you. Anyway, I told them you trained Sharpshot as a messenger after making your father promise not to punish us for it. He swore on his life and kept it after I revealed the truth. Your father wants to know next time you make contact. I won't tell him about this one, send a reply back and don't mention anything about Einar or Toothless, okay? I love you so much, Hiccup. I can't wait for you to get here so we can start our lives. Always- Astrid**_.

Once I learned that I sent another letter back telling her I was five days away, and now it's only three. I did what I could on the ship Einar had, unfortunately, there wasn't enough to repair the whole thing. However, I was able to salvage some of the larger boat to make a small one that one person could sail on. Einar was riding Shadowflame, I was on Toothless, and we pulled the ship through the water. I would use when we reached Berk's waters so no one would know about the dragons or Einar. It was part of the plan, I wouldn't reveal them until I had their word to trust me. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't nervous about showing the truth to them, I knew Vikings were a stubborn group; the proof was in the fact that no one would talk about Einar.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Einar's voice broke my train of thought.

"Hm?" I looked at him now, "Yeah, I'm all right, Einar. Just thinking about the return," I admitted.

"Nervous?" Einar inquired.

"What gave it away?" I replied as Einar chuckled.

"You're a lot like me, little brother," Einar responded. "Look at us. We both released wounded dragons because we knew it was wrong to kill them. We set them free, befriended them. We see the truth behind these magnificent creatures. You're nervous about the Tribe's reaction to the information,"

"It's risky; all they know is killing them because of the raids. The Vikings know there is a dragon nest, but not where it is, and all attempts to locate it have failed," I shrugged.

"Well, we know the nest is near Helheim's Gate," Einar stated.

"You know that for sure?" I questioned.

"Think about it; every trip to locate the nest is West of Berk, and that's where Helheim's Gate is. However, have you noticed that when Dad and the other's return, they say that they didn't even get close? Helheim's Gate is an area of thick fog, hard to navigate through and not to mention, they always get attacked and have to turn back," Einar informed casually.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked him with a grin.

"If by that you mean; should we dock the ship and take the dragons past Berk towards the gate to see what's past the fog bank, then yes, we're thinking the same thing," Einar chuckled. Dear Gods, I loved having an older brother! I pulled the map out and glanced it over.

"Well, we're coming up on an uninhabited island after Breakneck Bog, we could tie the ship there then kick up the dragon speed past Berk towards Helheim's Gate?" I suggested.

"Will they see us?" Einar wondered. I shook my head.

"Not if we fly over at night when they're at dinner and go around the backside of the island," I stated.

"Sounds like a plan," Einar nodded. With our minds made up, we set a course for the island agreed upon. If Einar and I managed to locate the nest, I would have a little extra leverage to make my father and the others listen to what I had to say regarding the dragons. I was going to stop this; I had to.

{Helheim's Gate}

Well, it wasn't easy, but Einar and I sat on the backs of our dragons staring into the think veil of fog before us. Many Viking ships traversed this same wall to find the nest and never made it through due to being unable to see and navigate through it.

"We going in?" Einar asked as I managed a nod. "The dragons seem a bit tense being around this area," he pointed out. I leaned forward and rubbed Toothless's head.

"Take us in," Hiccup told his draconic friend. Toothless huffed once and motioned to Shadowflame to follow. _'Here we go,'_ I thought while holding the handles of Toothless's saddle as the dragons started their way inside Helheim's Gate.

"Is it a good or bad thing if we haven't been attacked?" Einar asked.

"Not sure. It's theory, but maybe the ships were attacked because the dragons smelled the humans on them. We're on our dragons, and perhaps the others assume we're being brought in as kill or the dragon's scents are stronger than ours," I offered.

"Seems logical when put like that," Einar agreed now. "Think we're close?"

"Toothless, are we almost through?" I asked my Night Fury, and he gave the nod to confirm 'yes.' Not long after, perhaps ten minutes more; we broke through the fog and laid eyes on a large island that had a volcano.

"Woah," Einar and I said at the same time as our eyes widened.

"It's…the nest," I breathed out. "Einar, we found the nest!" I said looking at him.

"All this time, all these years; it's been right past the gate? Can you imagine what our father would if he knew we found it on the back of dragons?!" Einar exclaimed quietly.

"Dad would do _anything_ to find this place, big brother, and we're the only two who know. I understand it now; only a dragon can get to the nest because they can navigate the fog and smell the other dragons. Viking will never locate the nest with their ships without a dragon guiding them here," I informed as I put the pieces together. At that moment, Toothless and Shadowflame jerked a bit and dove down.

"What's going on?" Einar asked quickly.

"I-I don't know. Toothless, what's wrong?" I questioned him, but never got a response. Soon after the dive, Einar and I were able to see the other dragons flying in towards the nest with dead animals; their kill, or so I was assuming it was. "It's like they're reacting to something, let's just give it a few minutes; maybe we can learn more because it looks as if these dragons are hauling in their kill from a recent raid," I enlightened. Einar nodded as we both stayed quiet to observe what was going on. Toothless and Shadowflame followed the other dragons in through the narrow caves, I was shocked to see them lead to the inside of the volcano.

Toothless and Shadowflame landed on a small ledge and looked around. I observed as the dragons dropped what they brought in down the hole that undoubtedly led to the base of the volcano. "Satisfying to know all the food they take is being dropped down a hole," Einar remarked. I stifled a laugh; it was so true. I watched a Gronckle fly in and cough up a single fish; it scratched its head as we heard a disturbing noise from below. The Gronckle looked down, as did Einar and I. In moments, an enormous dragon head lifted up from the depths of the hole and ate the Gronckle in one bite. Our eyes widened instantly, in fear and disbelief at the sight before us. This dragon had three pairs of eyes, large nostrils, a head frill. I didn't even want to know what the _rest_ of the dragon looked like.

"Alright, time to go," I said. The dragon sniffed a few more times. "Toothless! NOW!" I pleaded after he didn't react to what I said. The dragon rose higher and made a snap for us, thankfully, Toothless, and Shadowflame responded by taking off and narrowly missed being eaten. All the dragons took to the air and made a go for the exit. I looked back to see a Zippleback get snatched, then dragged down. Einar and I got out with our dragons and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"What in the name of Odin was that thing?!" Einar exclaimed breathlessly.

I shook my head and looked back at the island we were hovering away from. "I don't know, but I think we just found the source of the raids. It's that thing; whatever it was," I said.

"What…are you talking about?" Einar asked.

"That, whatever it is, can make the dragons do what it says. Think how our dragons reacted when they sensed others heading in. That thing must get them raid to bring it food, and the dragons listen to survive. The nest…is like a beehive. That thing acts as a ruler, the other dragons are workers. Einar, they aren't raiding because they want to; it's because they have no choice," I explained. Gods, it all made sense!

"Let's get out of here before that Red Death retakes control of them," Einar suggested.

"Red Death?" I arched a brow.

"It lives in a volcano and has death written all over it. Red Death works, now let's go!" Einar urged. I nodded, unable to argue with his reasoning for the name choice of this _thing_ we discovered. So there is a reason behind the raids, and it's Red Death. All I know is that I have what I need to make my father listen to me regarding this matter. Einar and I took off fast away from the island, which I was now marking on the map and dubbing as _Dragon Island_. Why not? It fit after all. I was one step closer to ending this war between Vikings and Dragons.

=Normal POV=

{Berk; Four Days Later}

Hiccup knew he was a day behind, but the trip back to the island where they left the boat took a bit longer as Toothless, and Shadowflame needed a break after all the flying, so Einar and Hiccup camped on the island until the next morning, got breakfast and hit the sky once more. On Berk, Astrid was worried that something had happened to him. Things had changed a bit since Astrid got Hiccup's letter about being five days out. The yearly gathering of Chieftains was being held on Berk, and it couldn't have been at a worse time because Astrid knew Hiccup was returning, and Astrid felt that Stoick was going to bring up the trained Terrible Terror situation. Astrid felt like Stoick was going to tell them Hiccup was returning and could train dragons, and they would use it in raids. Astrid knew that Hiccup would sooner exile himself than give up the information he had; Hiccup would allow what he knew to harm the dragons.

"Lass, anything from him?" Gobber asked suddenly, breaking Astrid from her thoughts.

"No, nothing, Gobber," Astrid shook her head sadly.

"I hope the lad didn't get caught in that storm," Gobber sighed as he walked towards Stoick to inform him that Astrid hadn't gotten anything from Hiccup about being back yet. However, outside is where Hiccup was. Hiccup snuck into town after docking the small boat and was currently hiding behind the Great Hall watching for when the last set of people went in. As the door opened, Hiccup sent Sharpshot in with a letter to Astrid.

{Great Hall}

Sharpshot glided in and located Astrid from above, then he dove down and landed in front of her on the table. "Sharpshot!" Astrid beamed as the dragon put out his paw and dropped a small rolled parchment into her palm. Astrid gave him her chicken leg, then read the letter, only to see the words; _Turn around, Milady_. Astrid's eyes widened as she whipped around to see Hiccup step into sight with the bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, babe. Did ya miss me?" Hiccup said loud enough for her to hear him.


	9. Been A While

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Been A While

=Normal POV=

The Great Hall was sitting in a stunned, and shocked silence. After being gone for almost ten months, the Heir was back. Hiccup stood there look much different than when he left. Hiccup wore dark brown pants, brown leather boots; the newest additions to his person were a long sleeved red tunic top and a brown set of leather-made armor. There was a chest piece, then two shoulder ones-the right appeared to have a Night Fury on it. Under the shoulder protectors were another two pieces to protect his upper arms, and finally, there was a strap going down from the left shoulder to the right side of his chest and just clipped there; it appeared to have the insignia of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe in the middle of the chest strap. Nobody knew what to say or do; Hiccup didn't tell anyone he was back, except Astrid, his betrothed.

Everyone knew about the Terrible Terror messenger because of a few days back when Astrid announced not to attack the small dragon when it came in to deliver her a letter from Hiccup stating he would be back in five days time, however, it apparently took six. Everyone saw Sharpshot as he'd been named, come in and land in front of Astrid; no one saw what was written, but when she whipped around shocked, everyone could see Hiccup standing in the doorway of the Great Hall with a bag over his shoulder and a smile.

"Hic-Hiccup…?" Astrid asked in shock. All Hiccup did was put the bag down and open his arms to her. Astrid scrambled off of the bench she'd been sitting on and raced to the door where she hugged him and buried her face in his chest. Hiccup closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her figure.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm all right," Hiccup told her. It was not often anyone saw Astrid get upset, but it was clear that her not seeing Hiccup for as long as it had been was rather emotional.

"I was so afraid something happened to you when you didn't make contact for three months, and I didn't like being away from you for so long," Astrid replied. Hiccup smiled as he pulled out of the hug, then hooked his finger under her chin, and lifted her head up before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Astrid had her arms around his back and under his arms which were around hers and holding her close to him as they kissed and then continued to do it a few more times, both happy to see one another.

"Gods, I have missed being in these arms," Astrid breathed out with her head on his shoulder.

"You'll never have to leave them again," Hiccup replied laying his head on top of hers. "Well, unless this whole thing goes badly and they banish me," he added with a chuckle as Astrid smiled and looked up at him.

"Not even then, Hiccup. If they throw you out, they'll have to lose me too," Astrid informed.

"You'd lose your family, Astrid, I can't let you do that," Hiccup replied gently.

"I don't care," Astrid said, taking Hiccup by surprise. Astrid smiled lovingly at him, "I can't stay here knowing what I do, understanding what you showed me. Besides," she paused a bit and traced circles with her finger on his chest armor. "we can always start a family all our own," she blushed as Hiccup's eyes widened. Before he could say anything else, his parents hurried to him. Valka instantly tried to hug her son, but Hiccup pulled away, which shocked them.

"Son?" Stoick asked.

"W-Why won't you let us near you?" Valka inquired.

"Maybe because of you two, and everyone else is this Tribe refusing to tell me something I asked about. It was just one question, and no one would give me an answer. I was told it didn't matter and to let it go," Hiccup responded.

"Hiccup, it was a long time ag-," Stoick started.

"I don't care!" Hiccup yelled. "I don't care if it was a hundred years ago, Dad. I just wanted to know _ONE_ thing, and everyone refused to tell me. Do you know why I left nine and a half months ago? To get the answers you wouldn't give me. You say I'm your Heir, and you say one day I'll be Chief. Honestly, I don't want the job of running this Tribe. I don't want to be Chief to a bunch of people who refused to answer me,"

"Please don't be upset, Hiccup," Valka tried to reach for him again.

"Don't touch me. You should be glad I decided to come back at all because I was going to just grab Astrid and never return. How can I be the ruler if people are keeping secrets? How can I be Chief when information regarding my family is being withheld?" Hiccup asked now. Sharpshot screeched a bit as Hiccup saw the other Chieftains trying to grab him. "Sharpshot, warning blast!" Hiccup called. Sharpshot fired a small blast as the Chieftains backed up and Sharpshot hovered higher. Hiccup gave a whistle as Sharpshot flew over and landed on his shoulder, then licked his cheek. "Good boy," Hiccup scratched under his chin.

"What is the meaning of this, Stoick!?" demanded Dagur the Deranged, Chief of the Berserkers. Soon the other leaders were murmuring and asking the same questions, even the Hooligan Tribe wasn't sure how to respond to the fact Hiccup ordered a dragon to do something, and it did as told. Sure, they knew that Hiccup trained it to deliver messages, but attack others and come to him when called? That was new information.

"He ordered that dragon to attack us!" Madguts, the Murderus of the Murderous Tribe, jumped to his feet.

"And he's letting it sit on his shoulder!" remarked an angry UG, Chief of the Uglithugs.

"He's siding with-," started the chief of the Shivering Shores Tribe, Arild Eriksen.

Hiccup was already getting a headache. Astrid watched her fiance place his fingers on his eyelids and start rubber. Finally, he snapped. "Everyone just shut up!" the room fell into a shocked silence at his choice of words, and the fact he raised his voice; something that Hiccup rarely did. "Now, I've heard enough of this. Yes, it's a dragon; a male Terrible Terror that I named Sharpshot. Secondly, he's trained to follow my commands. Lastly, I don't see why it's such a big deal! If anything, this should be a good thing to know that dragons can be trained and that there is more to them than just attacking, raiding, and killing,"

"And he didn't order it to attack you; he ordered it to give a warning," Astrid rolled her eyes at Madguts.

"Alright, everybody just needs to settle down. Hiccup, what is all this? How did you _train_ a dragon?" Bertha Boggs, Chieftess of the Bog-Burglar Tribe, asked calmly.

"Simple. I'm different than other Vikings, I see things from a different point of view and use that to my advantage. I'm not giving away my dragon training secrets to people who refuse to listen, moreover, people who won't tell me what I wanted to know. I came to every one of your islands, asking for information about someone, and nobody would answer me. Why should I tell you my secrets, when you won't do the same?" Hiccup retorted coldly.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, that is enough. You took off almost ten months ago by yourself and trained a dragon to carry messages between you and Astrid. Why didn't you contact your mother or me?" Stoick demanded.

"If I told you ten months ago that I trained a dragon as a letter carrier, would you have believed me?" Hiccup asked, and Stoick stopped. "I didn't think so. I told Astrid because she's my best friend and my bride-to-be. I knew Astrid would listen," Hiccup informed. "Not to mention, if Sharpshot landed in front of you with a letter from me, you wouldn't see the note; you would attack him, just like all of them did upon seeing a dragon," Hiccup added after a moment and Stoick sighed heavily.

"I take it you didn't find any information since we didn't give it to you?" came Thurmond Hagebak's voice; he was Chief of the Peaceables Tribe residing in Peaceable Country.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hiccup enlightened. "You're right, I didn't get any information from you; so I went beyond that. I traveled outside the Archipelago and started asking about an Einar Haddock, and boy is it funny how things change," he mentioned.

"You went past the boundaries?!" Valka screeched with worry.

"Mother, I am nearly twenty-years-old, and I assure I can handle myself," Hiccup said.

"So, did you find anything?" asked Fishlegs Ingerman, one of Hiccup's friends. Hiccup nodded to him and then his gaze turned to his parents, who looked nervous.

"Were you two ever going to tell me that I have an older brother?" Hiccup's eyes were narrowed angrily, but he kept his voice calm. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out what your big secret was? Einar carries Haddock as his last name! Einar is FAMILY!" he yelled at them. Astrid didn't like seeing Hiccup like this, and the worst part was that aside from being angry, he was upset too.

"Hiccup, please calm down. Einar committed treason, you know the la-," Valka started.

"Don't baby him, Val. Hiccup, you didn't need to know. Einar was exiled for siding with dragons! It was twenty-years-ago," Stoick stepped up now.

Hiccup glared hard. "EINAR HADDOCK IS MY OLDER BROTHER! HE'S FUCKING FAMILY, AND YOU THINK I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT IT?!" Astrid winced at the tone of his voice.

"Hiccup…" Stoick said in a warning tone; the one Hiccup grew up heard when his father was refusing to listen to him.

"You don't have the right to be mad that I decided to leave to find out what EVERYONE, including the other Chieftains, was hiding from me! Einar is a Haddock, and I know every member of the Haddock family as far back as Speedifast 'Grimbeard the Ghastly.' Haddock!" Hiccup disclosed, now infuriated that his father was trying to push this off as nothing. "You hammered it into my head that I needed to know everything about the Hooligan Tribe laws and traditions. You forced me to learn about the Haddock bloodline because I needed to know all that to be Chief of the Tribe. Yet you don't think need or have the right to know that I have an older brother who was cast out for only letting a dragon go because it was wounded, and not a fair fight?!"

"H-How do you know about that?" Valka asked quickly.

"Don't worry about how I know, but judging by your shocked reaction to me knowing, I'll take is as I'm right," Hiccup remarked. "So, what now, Dad. Hm? You and the Chieftains gonna throw me out of the Archipelago too because I trained a dragon? Personally, I feel what I did is _a lot_ worse than what Einar did. What happens now?" he asked.

"Odin knows we should," Madguts stated, "However, all the Chieftains have to vote on it," he added, clearly annoyed by that factor.

"Do it then, I don't care. Just know before you do that I have more information than you think I do regarding Einar Haddock and the dragons," Hiccup said as they froze a moment.

"What are you getting at, lad?" Gobber stepped forward now.

"The dragons aren't what you think they are; we don't have to kill them. Dragons aren't dangerous; if they were, Sharpshot here would be attacking me. You say dragons are mindless beasts, but if I trained a Terrible Terror to take messages between Astrid and I when I was sailing around, are they incapable of learning? I taught Sharpshot with fish, a map, names, and scents. All they are trying to do is survive," Hiccup stated.

"Then why do they attack us!" Dagur yelled now.

"Stoick, enough of this. Your son is a traitor to Vikings just like Einar is!" Alvin Ogglebert, Chief of the Outcasts announced.

"Get rid of him!" UG demanded. Valka instantly gasped in fear.

"We all agree," Humongous Falk, Chief of the Lava-Lout Tribe stated.

"Now, hang on a second. I never agreed!" Mogadon Hedson, Chief of the Meathead Tribe, remarked.

"Neither did I," Bertha informed.

"Same here," Thurmond and Colby remarked together.

"This unacceptable! The boy just admitted to WORKING with dragons!" Bjorn shouted.

Hiccup was so done with this. "You know what? Do it, Dad. Banish me, I don't care anymore. I got the answers I wanted, and I know the truth about dragons. It's a shame that you expect me to be Chief, but you refuse to listen to me, even now when I have information that could change everything, including that which could end the war between humans and dragons," he invited his father.

"Hiccup, nobody has that information," Stoick sighed.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup teased, causing his father to arch a brow. "So, you still won't listen to me? Even if I tell you that I found the Dragon's Nest?" he continued. The Chieftains went quiet, some of their eyes widening.

"You…found the Dragon's Nest?" Astrid asked, shocked herself to learn that piece of information. "You didn't mention that in your letters,"

"It's why I'm a day late returning. Yes, I found the Dragon's Nest, but I can't take all the credit, I didn't find it alone," Hiccup shrugged as someone walked through the doors and stood beside Hiccup, though, his face and head were covered, only showing green eyes. "I had help from someone you haven't seen in a long time," The figure stood at six foot five inches, wearing black leather boots, dark brown pants, and a black tunic top. The person closed their eyes and removed the cover over their head, the room gasped.

"Hello, little brother," Einar smiled as he put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, who smiled broadly. "Father. Mother. Chieftains," Einar looked to them, "It's been a while," he said calmly. Everyone's mouths dropped open at the reveal of Einar Haddock standing there.


	10. For The Time Being

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

The Time Being

The Great Hall had fallen to utter silence after the male stepped behind Hiccup, then revealed who was beneath the covering. There before them was someone they all believed had died out on his own before them was none other than Einar Haddock, the firstborn son of Stoick and Valka Haddock; the man who had been cast out at fifteen-years-old for refusing to kill a dragon, and then letting it go. Nobody in the room spoke or moved; how could they? Everyone, including the Chieftains, thought he hadn't survived his exile since he was only a teenager when it happened. Hiccup was smiling wide as he looked up at his big brother.

"Nice choice of entry words, Einar," Hiccup stated. Einar chuckled and put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I thought so," Einar replied. "I found them to fit the situation as I've been out of the Archipelago for twenty years," he added. Einar looked to the blond with blue eyes which appeared to be attached to Hiccup's side. "Is this the famous Shield Maiden that my little brother has been raving about for the last few months?"

"Been talking about me again I see," Astrid stated as Hiccup did the thing where he rubbed the back of his head a few times.

"Yes, she is. Einar, I'd like for you to meet Astrid Hofferson; my soon-to-be wife. Astrid, this is Einar Haddock, my older brother," Hiccup introduced the two.

"It's an honor to meet you, Astrid. Hiccup has told me all about you," Einar stepped back and offered a bow to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Einar. I was happy when Hiccup told me that he managed to find the one he wanted to know so much about," Astrid informed gently.

"Wait a second!" Stoick finally found his voice, recovering from the shock. "You knew Hiccup found Einar?!" he bellowed.

"Of course she knew. I sent it in my letter to her last week," Hiccup retorted.

"I told you to say something if he made contact!" Stoick boomed now.

"Lay off, Dad!" Hiccup stated. "My communications with Astrid are no business of yours. Perhaps if you'd told me I had an older brother in the first place, I wouldn't have left to go find answers that you owed me!" Stoick stepped back now at Hiccup's anger, and sadly, his youngest son was right.

"Now, Hiccup, don't get upset with them. If you hadn't left to find answers, you never would have found me, and we wouldn't have made that amazing discovery we did yesterday," Einar pointed out. Hiccup sighed now.

"I suppose you're right, brother, but still. Our parents should not have been keeping secrets like this from me," Hiccup insisted.

"Absolutely, I completely agree. Remember, though, everything that happens-happens for a reason. Perhaps you were meant to leave and find me so we could change things together? As I've told you, everything in life is all perspective, little brother. When you look at things differently, the possibilities are endless," Einar informed with a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"And here I thought I was the only one who could calm him down," Astrid giggled a bit.

"There's no harm in having people on your side who believe in the same thing," Einar told her with a smile.

"I don't see how _any_ of this is entertaining!" Alvin remarked now.

"That man is a traitor!" Madguts yelled pointing his weapon at Einar.

"They both are! Einar was banished, and the law is to kill on sight if he ever stepped foot back into the Archipelago!" Dagur announced. "Hiccup is aiding him, that makes him guilty too!"

"You do have a plan, don't you?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"Of course, Milady," Hiccup replied to her.

"Stoick, do something! You know what we have to do, but it's your island, so it has to be initiated by you," Norbert urged. Stoick felt Valka tense up because she knew what would happen; the Chieftains would kill Einar, and probably Hiccup too for bringing Einar back into the Archipelago and working with him.

"Hiccup hasn't done anything wrong. Yes, he set out to find answers, I'm sure he wasn't expecting to run into Einar," Stoick stated.

"A-And perhaps he didn't know about the laws of banishment," Gobber added in as well. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You're right. I wasn't expecting to find Einar," Hiccup said, as Stoick motioned that his guess had been right. "However, after finding him and learning the truth of his exile, I insisted he return with me," Stoick's face fell. There went his only chance of protecting Hiccup from immediate death.

"See!" the Chieftains yelled together.

"Dad, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but as I've said before; I know about the laws and traditions of the Tribe, and those about all Vikings," Hiccup enlightened.

"Enough putting this off, Stoick. Einar knew the penalties of returning after his banishment; perhaps we can work around young Hiccup. It's clear that Einar used Hiccup as a way to get back in," Mogadon hinted as Stoick caught on to what his friend was trying to do.

"Y-Yes, of course. Hiccup hasn't done anything wrong, Einar used the situation to his advantage. Aside from all that, Hiccup did not commit treason," Valka said quickly.

"He _trained_ a DRAGON!" Madguts shouted.

"WHICH," Gobber interrupted, "could be useful information to us. Though it might be a bit odd to agree with Einar while training a dragon sounds wrong; if we see it from a different view, it could help us out," he finished. The leaders stopped their raving a moment and looked to the old blacksmith.

"What are you getting at, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Just think about it for a second. We've done nothing but fight dragons since Vikings first sailed here, right?" Gobber began as they nodded. "Every year we gather to discuss a way to deal with the dragons, and never find a solution. Well, Hiccup has one. Terrible Terror's are pests, and we all know it," he continued as Sharpshot stuck his tongue out at Gobber while Hiccup, Einar, and Astrid stifled a laugh at the action. "My point stands," Gobber mentioned with a roll of his eyes, "Hiccup trained one to carry letters between himself and Astrid while he was away. And we all saw last week when Astrid got the letter, that the dragon didn't attack her and almost seemed like a pet,"

"I think what Gobber is saying, is that having the ability to maybe train these beasts could be beneficial to us," Magnor finished.

"I suppose it could, but that also pertains to if he can train other dragons besides the Terrible Terrors," Gunnar Holt, Chief of the Bashem Oiks Tribe, said. Suddenly, all eyes were on Hiccup.

"Oh, you actually expected an answer?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup now is not the time to be sarcastic," Stoick sighed heavily.

"For the love of Odin, boy! Answer the question! Can you train other dragons, yes or no?!" Bjorn of the Shivering Shores demanded to know.

"You know, I'm not sure I like that tone from you, Chief Bjorn," Hiccup said.

"Quite right," Einar nodded.

"Nobody asked you, traitor," UG remarked.

"Nor did they ask you," Astrid huffed.

"Personally, I don't feel like I have to answer anything. It's not me who needs you, it's you who needs Einar and me," Hiccup enlightened calmly.

"We don't need him!" Madguts yelled. "I say we kill him, that was the agreement, Stoick. We all voted on it, and so did you!" Madguts then took a step towards Einar and Hiccup stepped in front.

"If you take one more step towards my brother, you're not going to like what I do to you, Chief Madguts," Hiccup informed coldly.

"If you get in my way, I will run you through as well," Madguts said as Dagur, Bjorn, UG, and Humongous came next to Madguts.

"And if you come any closer, I'm going to show you the full extent of my dragon training capabilities," Hiccup warned.

"Are you threatening us? With what, you Terrible Terror? Oh, I'm so scared." Alvin laughed with the others. "Hiccup Haddock, you are defending a guilty man and will share his fate if you don't move,"

"I support what is right, and I'll take my chances," Hiccup said firmly. "By the way; it's not a threat, it's a promise that if you make one move to harm Einar, you won't like the outcome," However, they pushed the matter. Madguts did step forward once more. "I gave fair warning," Hiccup sighed with a shrug and shake of his head. "Einar, if you'd be so kind to move your future sister-in-law to a safer spot, please?"

"Of course, brother. Astrid, will you come this way with me? You're not going to want to be standing there," Einar smiled to Astrid as she moved with him out of the Great Hall doorway.

"Well, where's this _outcome_ you promised?" Norbert grinned as the others chuckled. Hiccup cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a sound similar to a roar. At first, everyone stopped because they didn't know what he was doing. After two minutes, a black dragon soared into the Great Hall, then landed next to Hiccup after he stepped aside. The room froze in fear, backing up quickly.

"I can train any type of dragon, including a Night Fury. This here is Toothless, the first dragon and only Night Fury I've ever trained. Disregard the name, Night Furies have retractable teeth, that's why I named him what I did. All that aside, I will give you one chance to step back. Should you choose to continue in your plan to kill my brother, I'll have Toothless incinerate you where you stand," Hiccup said as he snapped his fingers as Toothless took a predatory stance, and charged a purple blast in his mouth. "Or you can stop your attempts, and listen to what I have to say regarding everything, then maybe you'll learn something new," Hiccup placed his hand on top of Toothless's head as the blast faded as Toothless closed his eyes and warbled at the touch, looking docile and calm. "It's your call, Chieftains,"

The leaders made no move as they saw how quickly the Night Fury before them changed moods as it were. It was very evident that Hiccup could train dragons, and the proof was in front of them. "Stoick! Do something!" Valka insisted, smacking her husband's arm.

"Aye," Stoick nodded as he stepped forward, which made Toothless wrap his tail around Hiccup with a protective growl. "Easy now," Stoick put a hand up showing he meant no harm and Toothless stopped growling but didn't alter his stance. "Everyone needs to calm down because we're getting nowhere with this,"

"What do you suggest we do then, Stoick?" Bertha asked gently.

"Cast them out. Einar doesn't belong here anymore, and Hiccup has clearly chosen the side he's on," Dagur stated firmly.

"If you feel that is the best course of action, do it," Hiccup said. "I won't stop you, but I won't let you kill my brother," he added. Astrid moved beside Hiccup now and linked her fingers with his while giving a smile.

"If you cast Hiccup out, you'll have to cast me out too, Chief. Hiccup isn't the only one who knows how to train a dragon, I do too," Astrid announced as Hiccup arched a brow at her. Astrid gave a long whistle as a Deadly Nadder poked its head in through the door, squawking. "This is Stormfly, it's a girl. I trained her right after Hiccup left, and have been keeping her hidden on Berk the seven or so months,"

"She's beautiful, but not as much as you," Hiccup told her as Astrid blushed. "Dragon's aren't what you think they are, Dad, and you other Chieftains too. Okay? Look at this; A Deadly Nadder, a _NIGHT FURY_ standing before you, calm as can be. This is a dragon's true nature; the raids aren't their fault. Einar and I know what is causing the dragon to attack villages and steal food, we are aware where the nest is. We can change things, stop the fighting, end the war. Just…hear me out, please?"

Unexpectedly, Gobber stepped over to Hiccup, Einar, and Astrid. "Sorry, Stoick. I agree with what I see with my own eyes," Snotlout, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut walked next to them as well.

"If you're gonna cast them out, we're leaving too. Hiccup's right, it has to stop somewhere," Fishlegs remarked as the other three nodded. Asvora and Magnor stood closest to Astrid. After that, the parents of Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs walked over, then a few others. Standing with Hiccup, Einar, and Astrid now was a good twenty or so people; all willing to leave the Hooligan Tribe for the cause to change things.

"Stoick?" Colby asked.

"Stoick, we can't cast Hiccup out, and you know he's not going to abandon Einar…" Valka whispered to her husband.

"Einar isn't allowed back!" Alvin raged.

"Everyone shut up!" Stoick demanded, and they fell quiet. "Now, I know it's not an ideal situation. However," he paused with a sigh. "We've been after the nest for years, to stop the raids; and my sons have that information. The fighting has to stop, and the war needs to end. My son is right, both of them are. If they have any ideas regarding the matter, then I think we should hear them out. That being said; Einar is permitted to stay for the sake of business as this situation involves everyone. This is my stance on things for the time being,"


	11. Want It Over

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Want It Over

The room went into an uproar about Stoick's decision to allow Einar within the Archipelago for the sake of business, also that he refused to cast out Hiccup who revealed he had trained a Night Fury, which was named Toothless because he had retractable teeth, or so Hiccup said at least. However, in all that madness, Astrid Hofferson stood with her betrothed and called forth a female Deadly Nadder she named Stormfly, admitted to training a dragon after Hiccup left in search of answers regarding Einar. The Hooligan Tribe was arguing with one another, they were more shocked that so many people stepped forward, willing to leave the Tribe for the cause of peace because they all supported the goal of stopping the fighting. The people arguing and causing a ruckus were none other than the Chieftains who felt the choice Stoick made was a horrible one. The noise was giving Hiccup and Einar a headache, you could tell they were brothers because both of them closed their eyes and facepalmed with a sigh and shake of their heads.

"This is outrageous!" Madguts shouted.

"I say we cast out any of them willing to side with those beasts!" Humongous raged as a few cheered and agreed with him.

Stoick put his fingers between his eyes and rubbed the spot a few times before he grew angry. "ENOUGH!" his voice boomed through the Great Hall; it fell silent instantly. "Now, I don't care what all of you think regarding this matter. The island of Berk belongs to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, which I am the Chief of. You are all on MY island as guests, and you cannot make those decisions without the vote of every leader in agreement," Stoick reminded.

"But, Stoick!" Dagur began.

"Einar Haddock was banished from the Archipelago, with the punishment of immediate death if he ever returned," Norbert stated. "That _was_ agreed upon by every island leader in the room right now, except Chief Dagur as he was not in power at the time; his father, Oswald was," he added.

"That exile was sentenced because Einar refused to kill a dragon, and then he let it go," Elvar Ostberg, Chief of the Visithug Tribe chimed in.

"Which I still believe is an idiotic reason to cast someone out," Hiccup muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Nobody asked you, _D_ _ragon Conqueror_ ," Alvin remarked.

"I prefer the term _Dragon Trainer_ if its all the same to you," Hiccup retorted with his arms over his chest.

"Whatever it might be called, you have two members of your Tribe, Stoick, one being your Heir, who have cavorted with dragons!" Bjorn stated. "Your son and the girl,"

"Hey, _the girl_ has a name; it's Astrid," Astrid huffed now.

"Easy there, Sky Eyes," Hiccup said lightly as he kissed her cheek.

"The rest of us are in agreement, Stoick, why won't you do the same? You had no problem throwing Einar out," UG looked at Stoick now, as did the other Chieftains.

"I had a severe problem with it," Stoick said now. "I never wanted to throw Einar out; he's my son. Yeah, he refused to kill a dragon and let it go, but that wasn't…banishment worthy. I agreed because you all got this way when there was debate about it,"

"Well, Einar coming back and now Hiccup training dragons is more than enough for it to be worthy, Stoick," Madguts scoffed.

"No, it means we're overlooking the truth," Valka piped up softly.

"Stay out of this," Dagur yelled. Hiccup didn't like that one bit.

"Toothless," Hiccup said slowly as Toothless growled and fired a small blast over Dagur's head and into the wall, thankfully, it didn't destroy anything. "As my father said, you are guests here and will respect the members of the Hooligan Tribe. And the next time you speak that way to my mother, Dagur, I'll have Toothless kill you," he warned.

"Thank you, son," Valka said as Hiccup nodded.

"Great, now the Chieftess of Berk of condoning the dragon attacking others," Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Toothless hasn't attacked anyone; he's been sitting here next to Hiccup for twenty minutes and has done nothing without a command to do so. And the blast didn't hit you, Dagur, it went right over your head as a warning," Astrid crossed her arms over her chest now.

"That's enough, from everyone. I am the Chief here, and I say that nothing is to be done until I get answers. Hiccup, I want to know how all _this_ happened. How did you find Einar, and how did you train a Night Fury when anyone else who tried to get close was killed immediately?" Stoick asked.

"You might want to take a seat then because this is a long story," Hiccup informed as everyone found a seat and stayed quiet. "Do you remember the day I told you I shot down a Night Fury?" he asked as Stoick and Valka nodded. "Well, this is him," Hiccup motioned to Toothless. "I went searching in the woods, found him in the cove; wounded from the fall I caused. Toothless never attacked me, he was just curious and over the short weeks of Dragon Training; I learned more about dragons that helped me get good in training. Such as; dragons don't like eels, that's how I got the Zippleback in its pen; there was an eel under my vest. Dragons love shiny things, that's how I got the Terrible Terror distracted to follow a beam of light from the sun's reflection. Dragons have pressure points; I used it on Stormfly to make her hit the ground. And there's this…weird grass that relaxes them. It was all things I got from spending time with Toothless in the cove while his wing healed,"

"Okay, I'm following so far, but how did you find Einar?" Gobber asked.

"It's part of the same tale, so shush, and you'll find out. Anyway, I kept Toothless hidden in the cove. I was…bringing him fish every day, learning from him. I did one other thing, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna flip out, but," Hiccup paused as Toothless got on all fours and lowered himself a bit as Hiccup threw his leg over the Night Fury's neck and sat in place on a black leather saddle they could now see. The room gasped as Toothless stuck his tongue out panting happily. "Yes, I know, you want to go flying. Relax, bud," Hiccup rubbed the top of Toothless's head, and the dragon crooned with delight. "I learned how to ride him. The truth is, I didn't train Sharpshot first; Toothless is the first dragon I trained," he stated.

"He's on the dragon's back! Stoick!" the Chieftains raged angrily.

"Shut up. I want the whole story before any action is taken," Stoick grumbled. "Continue, son,"

"Toothless and I bonded with a mutual understanding of one another. I know he won't hurt me and I won't hurt him either, we became…friends, allies, partners. I'm sure Astrid knows what I'm talking about," Hiccup said as Astrid nodded to him, agreeing that she understood the bond he was referring to. "Call it what you want, but this is a dragon's true nature. After all, this happened, you, dad, announced I was dragon training champion, that Astrid and I were engaged, that I was starting my Chief training too. I knew I couldn't kill a dragon, and wouldn't have been able to kill the Nightmare in the ring, just like Einar couldn't when he saw that the Nightmare he faced was wounded. The day I started the Chieftain training, I found the paper talking about Einar Haddock. I asked around, no one would tell me, so I decided to set out to find answers myself,"

"Is that…when you decided to come to our islands and ask?" Bertha wondered.

"Yes. Astrid found me before I left, and I told her about Toothless; meeting him. I said she could leave me and tell all of you if she wanted, but I would be gone and never come back. I knew I'd be put to death for befriending a dragon and riding it," Hiccup sighed. "Astrid agreed to let me leave, and hold my secret. I promised I'd return after one year whether I had answers or not,"

"And the girl has known about the dragon harboring!?" Madguts yelled.

"For the love of Odin, be quiet and stop your fucking whining!" Hiccup glared at the man. Now, it was silent. Hiccup had never been one to get disrespectful, demanding, or even cuss, but he had this time. "My fiance's name is Astrid. Okay? And if anyone else calls her something besides that, I'm going to knock them out. Don't think for one second that just because I'm a hiccup that I can't fight. For everything else; the next remark that gets made before the story is over, and I'll take my brother, my future wife, and the dragons and leave you to deal with the raids on your own,"

"It's no use, Hiccup. I told you they'd never listen," Einar sighed.

"It doesn't matter; they can't do anything while on my island. Go ahead, Hiccup," Stoick urged. "You left off with promising Astrid to be back in a year,"

"Is that when you took the boat?" Valka asked. Hiccup shook his head to her as her eyes widened a bit. "B-But one of the boats was missing from the dock and your letter said-," she began.

"I told you that so you wouldn't find out that I left with Toothless. Astrid released one of the ships to cover for that story, While traveling, I would have Toothless drop me in the water at night, and he would hide in the woods or beach caves as I appeared to be stranded at sea. I'd ask my questions, you'd give me a ship to use, and then I'd leave with the cover of night on Toothless, and we'd destroy the ship before continuing our journey. Astrid would get letters from me each place I was going to and how I made out. Three months ago, the last letter she got from me was telling her I was going outside the Archipelago because it was the only other place I could check since that is where Einar was sent," Hiccup explained.

"What happened next?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, I was heading Northeast from Berk around the six-month mark of being gone and just turned nineteen. I got caught in a severe storm, Toothless and I crash-landed on an island which is a two-day flight from here. I blacked out from pain; the next time I woke up, a man told me to rest up, and we could talk later. When morning came, I saw the man again; we started talking, and he introduced himself as Einar Haddock. I told him I'd been looking for him, he asked why, and I said because we're family. At first, he asked if I was Spitelout's son, I said I was a Haddock, and that's how we realized we're brothers. Einar told me his story, I said mine. Toothless and I couldn't leave right away because my arm was hurt, and so was his tail fin. Last month; Toothless and I were healed, but we didn't come back because I taught Einar how to ride a dragon, the very same one he refused to kill and let go," Hiccup continued.

"And the treason continues!" Madguts flopped back in anger; knowing full well that Stoick wasn't going to do anything about it.

"SHUT UP!" Einar, Astrid, and Hiccup yelled together, effectively silencing the Murderous Chief.

"Anyway; I convinced Einar to come back with me because we know the truth about dragons. Come on, how can you not see this isn't a coincidence. Two brothers, fifteen years apart who see the truth and understand. Einar let the dragon go because it wasn't a fair fight, and also understood he is not Odin, so it's not his right to take another life created by Odin. I saw a dragon's true nature too and refused to kill Toothless; instead, I befriended him. On our way back, we located the nest and source of the dragon raids," Hiccup finished while looking at his father and mother.

"There's something on that island forcing them to steal food from Tribes because if they don't, this thing eats them," Einar interjected while standing next to his brother. "Hiccup and I have decided to call this thing the Red Death," he added.

"That's the story, Dad. I befriended a Night Fury, who is probably my best friend in the entire world, and we left together to find information on Einar and ended up being helped by him. We're back because we know the truth behind raids, and where Red Death is location is. We can stop the fighting, the war even. However, if you prefer to exile us, go ahead. I won't stop you," Hiccup stated. "Just remember that we're the only ones with the information you've been after," he added casually.

"I stand by what I said; if you cast them out, do it for me too," Astrid remarked. "You have to believe him. If this were a lie, Toothless and Stormfly would be attacking without hesitation," she reminded. There were murmurs now.

"Stoick, I think the lads and lass are right. We've had no success in our previous methods to stop raids. Maybe it's time that we try something different? You wanted Hiccup to be Chief, and lead the people into the future; I say we let him," Gobber informed his friend. Stoick and Valka looked at one another, then to Einar and Hiccup.

"I have to know one thing," Stoick said.

"That would be?" Hiccup asked.

"Einar, how did you survive all these years?" Valka inquired. A third dragon poked it's head in as Einar smiled when it nuzzled his face and purred at being rubbed on the snout.

"Because of Shadowflame, the Monstrous Nightmare I refused to kill and then let go. After I was taken beyond the boundary of the Archipelago, Shadowflame came down from the cloud cover, and he's been with me ever since " Einar replied gently.

"Well, Stoick? Is this enough proof they should be sent off or killed now?" Gunnar questioned.

"It's proof that things need to change. All three of them are right, but the bottom line is that nothing we've done has worked, and my sons found another way and the location of the nest by working with dragons. It's time to end this. I already lost one son; I won't make the same mistake twice and lose another. Astrid Hofferson and Hiccup Haddock remain, members of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. And my stance remains the same for Einar Haddock; I will allow him on Berk for the sake of business regarding the Archipelago as a whole. The dragon raids affect all of us, and if my sons know how to handle this situation, then I'm not turning them away. I want this war over," Stoick said firmly.


	12. Settled

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Settled

=Hiccup's POV=

I knew this would be difficult to get them to agree, but I was still getting a massive headache because of the argumentive debates the Chieftains were having. Though, I would say I was astonished to hear my father be the voice of reason in this. I knew that Madguts, Dagur, UG, Bjorn, Alvin, and Humongous wanted mine and Einar's heads for what we'd done with the dragons, mainly because aside from training them, we befriended and rode them. I assumed they wanted Astrid for the same crime, but I would not let that happen. If need be; all three of us would leave with our dragons. However, things seemed to change when so many people stepped forward to openly agree to move away from the Tribe too, and it was because they wanted changed that Einar and I said we could make happen. Of course, this was a long shot; we had no idea how to deal with Red Death, but at least we knew what we were up against.

If the Vikings got the location of the nest, they would go and get killed. Einar and I got away because we had dragons. Vikings on foot; no, they'd be destroyed. I was furious that they kept my brother a secret from me, but I still wouldn't send them to their deaths. Thankfully, I expected these reactions and factored that into the planning I did before Einar, and I left the island he was staying on. I had the group right where I wanted them, and Stoick saying that Einar, Astrid, and I could stay regardless of our crimes due to siding with dragons made it better. It meant that as long as one Chieftain didn't agree to banishment, we were safe.

"This is stupid; we should not be debating a matter like this. The exile laws have been the same for hundreds of years," Alvin remarked.

"I completely agree with Alvin! Einar Haddock got cast from the Archipelago twenty years ago! While we can't do anything further regarding Miss. Hofferson and your youngest son, the agreement was that if Einar ever returned here, he would be put to death on sight!" UG reminded.

Shadowflame roared and snarled while stepping into the Great Hall more as some of the Chieftains jumped a bit at the giant Monstrous Nightmare before them. "Yeah, good luck getting to Einar to carry that agreement out. Not only do you have to get through Shadowflame, but me and Toothless as well," I said casually while leaning against my Night Fury. The Chieftains didn't have a comeback to that remark. "Unfortunately, Chieftains of the Viking inhabited islands in the Archipelago, you're at a wall. You want to cast us out, but one leader saying no prevents you from doing that,"

"And you'll never get close enough to kill us before meeting your fate by our dragons," Einar mentioned.

"However, there is another way. Hiccup and Einar have the location of the dragon's nest. It seems apparent to me that your only choice is to agree with Stoick, get over your differences, and work together so we can all defeat the real enemy, which is this _Red Death_ ," Astrid pointed out.

"I know how you all feel regarding this situation; it is not how we've ever done things, and I'll agree that it is worthy of the punishment you desire, but I will not agree to the actions you're requesting. Our way doesn't work; we searched for the nest hundreds and thousands of times before, and none of us even get close. Every raid, more and more gets destroyed or taken, and people get hurt. We're not going anywhere with the way things are. Hiccup and Einar, whatever it is they managed to do it, found the nest and this…source of the raids known as Red Death. Now, I don't know about any of you, but the fact these two have the information we've been desperately searching to find is enough for me to let them stay so we can figure something," Stoick began.

"I have to agree with Chief Stoick," Colby stated. I was a bit stunned; were they actually starting to see my point?!

"As do I," Mogadon informed. "Granted, Hiccup and Einar are guilty of cavorting with dragons, we know that there is truth in their words,"

"Hearing all that regardless of the past, I agree with Stoick too," Norbert nodded.

"Same here," Bertha remarked. "And Mogadon is correct. We witnessed twenty years ago that, um, Shadowflame was it?" she looked at Einar for confirmation, and he nodded once to her. "Yes, thank you. We saw that Shadowflame did not attack Einar in the kill ring. Einar dropped his weapons and said he would not hurt the Nightmare, and it bowed its head to him, then Einar copied the motion. Einar freed Shadowflame, and when we were going to kill Einar, Shadowflame returned to protect him,"

"As Chief of a Tribe who call themselves The Peaceables, I agree as well," Thurmond stepped forward. "I will not send away the two men who have the information we could use to stop these attacks on our villages. For the overall good of the Archipelago, I refuse to cast a vote that would make us lose our only chance to stop the war,"

"Very well," Humongous retorted. "Bertha makes a good point. And it would seem from young Hiccup's story that a Night Fury-likened the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself; a dragon that has never met and lived to tell the tale, did not kill Hiccup, and we can see with our own eyes that this dragon is not what we believed,"

"For the time being until we see where this goes, I'll agree with the others," Elvar nodded. "There is truth, as Mogadon mentioned. If there were none, these dragons would be attacking us and thus far have only responded to the commands of their trainers,"

"Fine. I'll agree with this pending actual results that things will end. If at any time, that one," Alvin pointed to Einar. "attempts to betray us, I call for his immediate death,"

"I will second that," Dagur stated next.

"As will I," Gunnar said with a nod from UG.

"Good, then we all agree," Stoick stated calmly as Valka sighed a breath of relief.

"Now, hang on just a second! I did not agree to anything," Madguts yelled as the group groaned. "Hear me out before telling me to hush up and just go with it. Okay, we've seen that these three dragons are trained or whatever, but we didn't see it happen," he continued as a few people began to see his point. "I don't honestly believe that Hiccup can train _any_ dragon and if I'm going to agree to this madness, I want proof he can do what he says, and I want to see it," he said.

"Madguts has a point, Stoick. Hiccup admitted to training both of these dragons on his own, but we never saw it take place," Mogadon sighed.

"And if we're going to all go along with allowing this to proceed, I think we should get to see it happen," Madguts grinned.

Stoick sighed; there wouldn't be a way out of this one. "Hiccup, I don't suppose you can prove that you can actually train a dragon, can you?" he asked.

"Of course I can, Dad. I completely agree with them," I smiled as a few people arched their brows. "I trained Toothless because he was hurt, and Shadowflame is with Einar because he chose to be. I'd be happy to show everyone. It's still light out, why don't we all go to the ring, and you can put me against that Nightmare I was supposed to kill nine months ago," I suggested.

"Let's go then," Stoick said with a nod. Shadowflame, Stormfly, and Toothless exited the Great Hall, then their riders. After that, everyone else filed outside just in time to see Einar get on Shadowflame's neck, then hold his horns. I jumped on Toothless's back, then offered his hand to Astrid as she climbed on behind him and locked her arms around his waist.

"Toothless, sky!" I said as he rubbed the top of my friend's head. Toothless and Shadowflame took to the air fast with Stormfly following after Astrid whistled for her.

=Normal POV=

"Wow, he actually can ride a dragon. That's so cool," Snotlout and the Thorston twins watched with amazement. Okay, it was a little impressive that Einar and Hiccup could ride on a dragon's back; no one could deny that. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was standing around the outside of the ring as Hiccup was in there alone. Astrid was sitting behind Einar on Shadowflame, and Hiccup had promised to teach her how to fly when all this was over. Toothless and Stormfly were hovering over the ring watching close.

"Are you sure about this, son?" Valka called down to him.

"I got this," Hiccup nodded after responding. Hiccup grabbed a shield and then a small dagger. Stoick looked to Spitelout who pulled the lever as a red, orange, and black Monstrous Nightmare burst forward and had itself on fire. "Okay, so we have a male Monstrous Nightmare, angry and on fire. Right then," Hiccup mumbled to himself as the dragon spotted Hiccup and inched towards his slowly. Hiccup backed up, dropping the shield to the ground as the Nightmare growled lowly at him.

"Is he mad?" Colby asked quickly. "Stoick, you realize he could get himself killed in there, don't you?!"

"I trust my son, Colby," Stoick said as he continued to watch in silence with the rest of the onlookers. Hiccup put his hands up to the Nightmare slowly as it growled again.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's all right," Hiccup said softly as the Nightmare continued to near him. "I'm not one of them," he said firmly as he tossed the dagger off to the side.

"Oh, would you look at that, he said the same thing Einar did," Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Would you shut up!" Valka and Astrid yelled him before returning their attention to the fight below. Of course, the yelling alone riled up the Nightmare to make a snap at Hiccup's hand, which he barely had time to pull back and then jump to the side when the Nightmare blasted at where he was standing.

"Okay, this is bad," Hiccup muttered as he was thinking of anything to calm it down. Toothless landed on the top of the cage and whined with worry for Hiccup. "I-I'm alright, Toothless!" Hiccup soothed his friend. The Nightmare charged for Hiccup again as Hiccup moved out of the way a second time. Hiccup suddenly remembered something from training with Einar and Shadowflame. Hiccup grinned as he stood before the enraged Nightmare while it was coming forward. Hiccup waited for his moment, and then he jumped at the Nightmare, grabbing hold of his horns and getting whipped around.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried with fear. Without warning, the Nightmare slammed its head into the wall of the ring, sandwiching Hiccup there. "Oh Gods," she gasped.

"Well, that's the end of that," Dagur shrugged.

"No, wait! Look!" Humongous pointed as the Nightmare's head was being pushed back slowly. Finally, through a lot of force, grunting, and heavy breathing, they saw Hiccup with his feet on the wall and pushing hard to get himself free. Hiccup stared down at the growling Nightmare before kicking off fast and dragging the Nightmare's horns to the ground with a thud. Hiccup moved back some as the Nightmare laid there panting, but much more relaxed.

"Easy now, big guy. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You can trust me," Hiccup said as the Nightmare got up and stared at Hiccup, who now put his hand out with the palm up. The Nightmare inched forward and sniffed his hand. All the while, Hiccup's head was turned and his eyes closed. The Nightmare closed its eyes and pressed his snout to Hiccup's hand with a low purr. Hiccup smiled as he pulled his hand back now and the Nightmare nuzzled his cheek while Hiccup scratched under his chin.

"How does that train them!?" Madguts demanded.

"Simple. Once you earn a dragon's loyalty, there is nothing they won't do for you. For example," Hiccup paused as he stepped back now. "Sit," Hiccup told the Nightmare as it did so. "Good boy. Now, lay," Hiccup used his hand as the dragon laid down. "See, effortless work. It's all about patience, trust, understanding, and a mutual respect for one another," he smiled again.

"Well, I'm convinced," Bjorn laughed a little as Einar landed Shadowflame and got off, then Astrid right behind him. Toothless and Stormfly came to average level as well when the gate was opened, and Hiccup came out.

"Son, you have mine, your mother's, and the Hooligan Tribe's full support. As you know more about this matter; I'm making it officially known that I'm placing Hiccup in charge of the Red Death situation," Stoick announced.

"Well, I appreciate that Dad, but I can't do this alone. I'm gonna need my brother," Hiccup said looking up at Einar, who smiled softly in thanks.

"Given all I've seen, I think we can…make an exception with that loophole in the laws? Stoick, as this is your island; you have that honor, my friend," Mogadon said.

"As the Chief of Berk, I'm initiating the Temporary Removal of Traitor Mark for Einar Haddock; former member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe," Stoick said.

"What's that?" Snotlout asked.

"It's the-," Stoick started.

"A process that allows any one of the Chieftains to temporarily remove the mark of a traitor who was banished from the Archipelago. It can only be used if the traitor has something of use to the Vikings he once was once part of, a business deal if you would. It means that Einar will be permitted back into the Archipelago, allowed access to any of the Viking inhabited islands for the allotted time until the deal ends. Also, the initiation of this loophole in the Tribal laws open the discussion for permanent removal of the mark pending the outcome of business at hand if the accused traitor has proved worthy of returning," I informed as a few people blinked.

"How did you know all that?" Valka asked.

"I told you; I retain a lot of information in places you don't expect me too. I learned from Gobber during all that time in the forge. I spent three months with Einar who heard a lot from dad. In short, Snotlout, it means that Einar can be in the Archipelago on any of the islands until the Red Death situation is handled and that if the outcome of the matter proves worthy enough, Einar's traitor mark can be removed permanently by a vote of all the Chieftains," I sighed.

"The rest of the Viking Tribe Chieftains will agree to the Temporary Removal of a Traitor Mark on Einar Haddock," UG said as the others nodded.

"The discussion of permanent removal will be discussed at a later date when the business is done," Alvin stated. All in agreement?" he asked as no one said otherwise.

"Einar, until further notice; you are permitted to enter the Archipelago and travel to the Tribes within," Stoick informed. Einar only gave a nod of understanding. Astrid smiled broadly as hugged Hiccup tightly and kissed him.

"You did it, Hiccup! I'm really proud of you. You're going to make a fantastic Chief one day, and husband too," Astrid blushed a bit.

"Well, as thrilled as I'll be to become your spouse, Astrid. I think given the situation at hand, we should hold off the wedding until after Red Death has been dealt with, but after that, I'm all yours, Milady," Hiccup said.

"I'm holding you to that, babe," Astrid said as the two nodded.

"Well, what's our next move, Hiccup?" Valka asked him with a smile, as did everyone else. Hiccup only grinned as the plan began to form in his head; everything was settled, and he was ready to put an end to the war.


	13. Down Time

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Down Time

=Astrid's POV=

Three months have passed since the day Hiccup returned with Toothless, Einar, and Shadowflame. I'll admit that for a split second; I feared that Hiccup would not be able to get through to the Chieftains about the truth regarding dragons. Also, I was astonished to learn that Hiccup found the dragon's nest and the source of all our raids. Everyone wanted answers, but Hiccup refused to speak until every Chieftain in attendance, including Stoick, signed a binding contract that they would not seek out the location of the dragon's nest, or use any information about training dragons to hurt them. Hiccup explained to me later on that he had no choice but to force them into that agreement because none of what the dragons did was their fault. I understood, and it warmed my heart to see Hiccup protecting both sides of the field. Hiccup was protecting the Vikings from the Red Death and keeping the dragons safe from the humans.

Once the contract had been signed most binding way, which was a bloody fingerprint, then signing a name beside who it belonged to. It was a blood seal, and if anyone broke it, they would be killed. Shockingly, Hiccup is the one said it had to be that type of agreement because he didn't trust any of them to abide by a tradition contract. Once everyone signed, including Hiccup, he asked that they give him and Einar a little time to scope out what they were dealing with since Hiccup didn't have much information. The Chieftains agreed but had demanded updates. This is when they saw Hiccup train a flock of thirteen Terrible Terrors to travel between one island and Berk. It was unbelievable to watch Hiccup work with them, to see how it was done. I never got to see when Hiccup trained Sharpshot; I remember the day well.

 _ **/Flashback; Three Months Ago/**_

 _Hiccup whistled for Sharpshot. "Hey, boy. Want to do me a favor?" he asked with a smile as Sharpshot licked his cheek once. "Bring me thirteen friends of yours," Sharpshot squealed a bit, and then he zipped out of the kill ring. Hiccup went into Toothless's saddlebag and pulled out brown notebook; it was leather covered and appeared to have a lot of pages. "Step back a bit," he said as I blinked a bit. I watched Hiccup open the book, and then start unfolding all of the papers to reveal a large map of islands from a sky view, and labeled too. After that, Sharpshot returned with his friends, and they were all over the place._

" _Toothless, have them sit still for me?" Hiccup said. Toothless gave the nod of confirmation before he roared out making the Terrible Terrors land in front of him calmly. "Atta boy," Hiccup rubbed the top of Toothless's head. "Alright, so to make this work, you Chieftains are going to have to let one of these dragons become your friend. Any volunteers want to go first?" nobody answered._

" _Aw, come on. Don't tell me all you big, strong Viking Chiefs are afraid of an itty, bitty Terrible Terror?" Einar teased with a chuckle. Okay, I had to stifle a laugh at Einar's remark. As I was coming to find out, Einar had the same sarcasm that Hiccup did._

" _I'll go first," Dagur stepped forward. Hiccup picked up a Terrible Terror that was purple with blue streaks on the wings and white eyes._

" _Hey pal, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Hiccup," Hiccup said and then let the dragon launch off his arm and then fly around him, sniffing curiously until it was face to face. The Terror closed its eyes and pressed it's forehead to Hiccup's then it stuck its tongue out panting and licking Hiccup's face. "Heh, alright buddy. Time to meet a new friend," Hiccup told the dragon as it sat on his shoulder. Hiccup moved in front of Dagur. "This is Dagur," Hiccup introduced. "Dagur, why don't you say hi to your new friend, and give him a name?"_

" _U-Um…Okay. Uh, hello mister Terrible Terror. I, um, I'm Dagur," the Berserker Chief tried as the dragon stared at him curiously. The other leaders were snickering a bit._

" _Knock it off because you're all going to have to do this," Einar rolled his eyes as they were quiet. "You're doing fine, Dagur. Give the dragon a name, you have to make it personal between you and him," he urged._

" _Alright. Uh, how about…we call you, Zap? You look like you have lightning bolts on your wings, it's kind'a cool," Dagur said. Instantly, Zap left Hiccup's shoulder and landed on Dagur's helmet, sniffing around and then licking his cheek. "I-Is this…supposed to happen?"_

" _Yep, he's getting to know his new friend," Hiccup said. I was amazed by what I was witnessing; Hiccup definitely had what it took to end the war. I was beyond proud of him. When Zappy settled on Dagur's shoulder and nuzzled his face, Hiccup smiled. "Zap," Hiccup said as the dragon looked at him. "Come to Hiccup," he ordered. Zap left Dagur and set down on Hiccup's shoulder. "Dagur, hide somewhere," Dagur nodded and hurried off to hide outside the with some of the Hooligan Tribe. "Zap, find Dagur," Instantly, Zap bolted off and scanned the outside of the ring under he found Dagur, then landed on his helmet with a squeak._

" _So, this is how you trained Sharpshot to find Astrid while you were away?" Gobber asked._

" _Not quite. This is just how to find a person by name; there is a lot more that goes into it. Dagur, come back down," Hiccup called as Dagur nodded and returned to the circle around Hiccup. "Zap, come," he stated as the dragon returned to him. On the map, I saw Hiccup point to Berk. "This is Berk. Hiccup is on Berk. Who is Hiccup?" he asked. Zap looked around, then licked Hiccup's cheek. "That's right. Where is Hiccup on the map?" he inquired. Zap looked at the map, then sat on the paper and put his paw on Berk. "Good job. Now," Hiccup moved his finger Southeast of Berk down to Berserker Island. "This is Berserker Island. Dagur lives on Berserker. Who is Dagur?" Zap instantly shot over to sit on Dagur's shoulder. "Where is Dagur on this?" Zap landed and put his paw on Berserker Island._

" _Wow, that's…just wow," Dagur blinked a few times. "So, if I'm on my island and tell him to find you on Berk, he can?"_

" _Patience," Hiccup folded up the big map and pulled out two little ones. Hiccup unrolled one of the Berserker Island, then one of Berk. "Zap. Which island is Berk?" Zap hovered over the two maps, and then landed on the one of Berk. "Who lives on Berk?" Zap flew into Hiccup's arms. "Where does Dagur live?" Zap dropped down onto the map of Berserker Island. "Who is Zap's friend?" the Terrible Terror squeaked a bit and sat on Dagur's shoulder. Hiccup smiled and tossed Zap a single fish. "Good boy,"_

" _And that's…it?" I asked._

" _That's it. Zap can fly between Berk and Berserk, with the order to find Hiccup or Dagur, depending on who it's coming from," Hiccup explained._

" _Huh, I gotta say, this is rather impressive. And the Terrors could be trained to go to any island with the same…training process?" UG stated as Hiccup nodded. "Me next!" he demanded._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Hiccup did the same thing for all the Chieftains with a Terrible Terror. Hiccup explained that Sharpshot, his trained Terror could go to any island and find anybody because he taught Sharpshot while traveling to find the islands, the last thing to learn was which Chief was who by name. I think after that day, the Chieftains had an absolute respect for Hiccup and his dragon training abilities; there was no denying he could do it anymore.

Today was rather exciting because it was Hiccup's twentieth birthday; Einar and I were planning a surprise party for him. Einar desperately wanted to celebrate a birthday with Hiccup, I couldn't say I blamed him. Einar was cast out a year before Hiccup was born; he missed all of Hiccup growing up. Einar and I planned the party for supper time in the Great Hall, it was almost time now. However, neither of us had seen Hiccup all day. According to Stoick and Valka, Hiccup was still sleeping when they left the house this morning. It made me worry a bit for my betrothed.

"Astrid, have you see Hiccup?" Einar wondered as he walked towards me in the Great Hall; I had been putting the finishing touches on the party decorations.

"I haven't. Have your parents?" I inquired.

"You know I'm not exactly speaking with them right now," Einar muttered. Yes, it was true. Einar admitted before the Chieftains left for their home islands that the only reason he came back to this place was for Hiccup, and to help him out with showing people the truth about dragons. Also, Einar was not happy to have learned from his father that Stoick regretted his decision to exile him with the other leaders. Einar knowing that made him upset and angry because if Stoick had spoken up twenty-one years ago, Einar wouldn't have been cast out because one Chieftain didn't vote to make it happen.

"Right, sorry. I'll ask them," I said while moving to locate my fiance's parents at the far side of the Great Hall. "Excuse me, Chief and Chieftess," I stepped forward. "Have either of you seen Hiccup?"

"I was home an hour ago, and to my knowledge, he was still in his room," Valka informed.

"Okay, I'll look for him there then," I replied with a respectful bow, and then exited the Great Hall with Einar trailing behind me.

{Haddock Household}

As we reached the house, Einar walked in and looked around to see an empty main room and kitchen area. Einar headed up the stairs, and I followed him. At the top of the staircase, I knocked on Hiccup's bedroom door but received no response.

"Hiccup? It's Einar and me, can we come in?" I said. There was no answer again, but we did hear something a little concerning; the sound of someone throwing up. "Hiccup?" I asked as I opened the door and peeked in to see Hiccup sitting on the edge of his bed with a bucket in his lap, and he was puking. I rushed in as Einar followed.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Einar questioned.

"Great way to spend my birthday, right?" Hiccup mumbled out.

"How long have you been sick for, babe?" I wondered.

"Since this morning; it came on suddenly," Hiccup replied. "The throwing up just started, I think it's because I tried to eat something earlier,"

"I guess the party is out then," Einar laughed a little as Hiccup arched a brow. "Astrid and I planned a surprise party for you in the Hall," he informed.

"You know, I believe as long as I don't eat anything, and stick to water, I'll be alright to go," Hiccup said. I felt his forehead; he didn't have a fever, nor did he look pale. Maybe he was okay to go after all. Hiccup rinsed out the bucket in the bathroom, then came back to his room to put his boots on. "Let's go, I can act surprised," he smiled. I stood up and held his hand as Einar nodded. After that, the three of us made our way over to the Great Hall.

=Normal POV=

{Great Hall}

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Hiccup!" the villagers yelled together as soon as Hiccup stepped foot past the Great Hall doors. Hiccup's eyes shot open in surprise, acting, of course.

"Haha, really? Wow, didn't expect this at all. Thanks, everyone!" Hiccup called out as the members of the Tribe cheered and laughed. Hiccup got a hug from Stoick and Valka, then one from Gobber. Each of his friends gave him a high-five. Einar gave Hiccup a big hug, thanking his little brother for going out to find answers, then bringing him back so he could enjoy this even after losing so much time. Astrid felt like something was off about the words; it felt like Einar was almost saying goodbye because he'd be leaving. For now, she'd leave it alone, but was determined to find out why Einar was talking like he couldn't stay.

A few hours later, everyone was having a great time. Stoick and Valka were talking about how nice it was to have the family together, and Hiccup managed to overhear Valka say that she hopes Einar can stay after all this Red Death nonsense is over. Hiccup wasn't worried about it; he would make sure Einar got to stay. Astrid and Hiccup got to dance a few times, thankfully, he didn't feel too sick during the party. However, Hiccup noticed that Einar was just sitting at one of the tables watching everything, and Hiccup wanted him to have fun. Hiccup suddenly recalled Mari Ramirsen, a girl who was a year younger than Einar, and that the two of them had gotten into a few conversations together. An idea sparked as Hiccup went over to Mari.

Two minutes later, Mari had nodded with a smile as she moved to Einar. "Hello, Einar," she greeted. Einar's head snapped up as he saw her there.

"Ma-Mari, hi. Um, how are you?" Einar asked. Hiccup laughed a little seeing his brother get nervous around a girl. Hiccup knew that Mari liked Einar, and Einar like Mari too; it wasn't hard to miss. Hiccup figured that his brother should have a chance at happiness too, but was too scared to make a move because he feared that nothing would be permanent if it worked out. All Hiccup did was encourage Mari to spend time with Einar because wouldn't be going anywhere. Mari seemed to light up at the news and went for it.

"I'm well, Einar. How about yourself?" Mari inquired.

"Just…enjoying my little brother's party," Einar replied.

"Perhaps you should take part in it then," Mari giggled a bit as she offered her hand to Einar. "Would you like to dance with me?" Einar blinked a few times as the question, then saw Hiccup grab Astrid and pull her to the open area for dancing. Hiccup only smiled at his brother and winked at him; that's when Einar realized what Hiccup did. Einar smiled at Hiccup, whispering a thank you before he took Mari's hand, then the two reached the dance floor. At that moment, everyone else seemed to stop while watching the Haddock brothers dance with someone they cared about. It had not been hard to miss that Einar and Mari had feelings for one another, and no one could deny Hiccup's love for Astrid or hers for him. The scene was perfect, Valka and Stoick joined the dancing as everyone admired the Haddock family on the floor.

The big fight with Red Death was coming up according to Hiccup and Einar who had returned from a recon mission three days ago, stating that it was time to take Red Death out. However, all that aside, everyone was enjoying their down time before the battle.


	14. Defeated

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

Defeated

=Hiccup's POV=

{Six Weeks Later}

It had been six weeks since I turned twenty-years-old. Astrid was twenty too now, we typically celebrated our birthdays near one another since I was only born a month before her, but according to my parents, I was born two months early. Either way, it didn't matter to me. The time had come to face Red Death. Yes, the day for the big battle had been set for tomorrow, we had to strike together. When I say we, I mean all the Chieftains and Tribes together. We had to come together as one force to defeat this foe. As of an hour ago, the last leader had arrived on Berk as we were having a meeting to discuss final plans. However, what none of them knew was that I had a backup in case the first one failed.

{Great Hall}

Yeah, it had only been ten minutes, and I already had a headache from the moaning and griping of the Chieftains hollering about the plan that was established. My father and mother were on either side of me, joining in on the yelling with the other, which was not helping. Had my dad put me on the Red Death detail? I was sure that is what was said when the agreement was put in place four and a half months ago! This had to stop. Now.

I glanced back at my dragon who was sitting on the floor and curled up by the fire. "Toothless, would ya mind?" I asked him. Toothless stood up then roared loudly, effectively silencing the room after they had covered their ears to block the sound. "Thank you," I rubbed Toothless's head.

"Was that necessary?" UG remarked.

"Entirely," I said as I got to my feet. "Everyone just sit down, and chill out," I informed as reluctantly, the Chieftains and my parents sat down quietly. "I know it's not an ideal situation we're in, but this is the _ONLY_ way to stop the dragon raids. I see where you're all coming from, okay? I understand the Viking way is to storm the nest and attack, but it will not work with Red Death,"

"And how do you know? You're the only one with the nest location and information on the dragon that is controlling the attacks. For all we know, it's nothing, and you just want to go in there with Einar to take the glory, mark him a hero so we'll let him back in!" Madguts shouted. That time, I glared at him.

"Excuse me? You think I'm doing all this for _what_ reason?! I'll have you know that I don't give a damn about glory, honor, whatever shit you're going on about, Madguts. I'm doing this because Red Death needs to be destroyed for there to be _any_ form of peace in the Archipelago. You don't need to worry about the location, you need to worry about what is there. You want to know what is waiting for us? Alright, I'll give you the stats that I risked my ass to get. Red Death is a gigantic Stoker Class dragon living _inside_ the volcano! This beast stands at four hundred feet long and ninety-nine feet tall with a five hundred and fifty-foot wingspan! Aside from all that, Red Death cam emit a homing signal to control the dragons; it has three pairs of eyes, a head frill, clubbed tail, and lava proof skin! Do you still want to sit there and tell me its _nothing_?!" I yelled at them.

"How did you find all that out?" Bertha questioned softly.

"Because I went last week to do more research on it while it was sleeping. I managed to measure it out and get a better look. Okay, this is not going to be easy by any means necessary, Chieftains. Alright? I know how you do things, but this attack cannot be how you do it because you'll end up dead. Now, please, I'm asking you to trust me. Have I ever given you a reason not to since this whole thing started four months ago? I showed you how much I know about dragons, I've trained them, and you've seen the truth. You can see now the peace that is possible, but Red Death has to go for it to remain this way," I stated.

After a group sigh, they nodded. "What do we do then?" Colby asked.

"Listen up because only have one shot at this," I said as they leaned forward to hear while I began to explain what had to happen. The worst part about this is that I knew already I might have to resort to my secondary plan.

=Normal POV=

{Helheim's Gate}

"Hiccup, where are we?" Astrid inquired.

"This is Helheim's Gate," Hiccup replied calmly.

"Wait just a second! We've all been here before, and it ends horribly!" Norbert insisted.

"We all end up attacked as soon as we go inside the fog bank," Stoick reminded.

"Everyone shut up!" Hiccup growled at them as they were quiet. "This is the way to the Dragon's Nest, alright? There is an island past the fog. You don't make it past the dragons because they can smell you're human, it's defense-protectors of the nest. Einar and I got in because while riding on our dragons, it masks our scent. You wanted to know why I brought the other dragons with us; it's because they will mask the smell you have and we'll get through without being attacked,"

"Are you sure, son?" Valka inquired.

"Yes. Einar and I didn't get attacked because we had dragons with us. So, we're going to set two dragons down on your ships, and you're going to keep quiet while we sail through. Dragon riders, take up your positions-diamond formation," Hiccup ordered. At that moment, the Heir's of the islands and five from Berk got ready on their dragons. Hiccup took it upon himself to train one rider from each island to make this plan work. One rider and dragon would pull a ship carrying Vikings and two dragons through the fog, and Hiccup was leading everyone. When everyone was ready, Hiccup took a deep breath. "Here we go," he said while giving the signal for everyone to follow him and Toothless inside.

{The Dragon's Nest}

Getting through the fog took longer, but the entire time, everyone was silent and observing. Finally, the Vikings emerged from the wall, and the island was before them. "Is that the-," Stoick asked.

"Chieftains, I welcome you to Dragon Island; home of the Red Death," Hiccup introduced.

"Oh my Odin, I can't believe it's been here all this time," Thurmond stated

Hiccup smiled a bit looking back at them as the boats docked on the shore of the volcanic island. "Sometimes the only way to fight an enemy is to work with them. Another reason I said bring the dragons is that they are the only ones who can navigate that fog because they can hear the call of the Red Death," he informed.

"Huh, that's smart, Hiccup. I'll give you that one," UG stated.

"Yeah, so maybe siding with dragons wasn't such a bad thing after all," Hiccup remarked with an eye roll. Sadly, everyone knew why he said that; Einar chose not to kill a dragon because it was wrong, and they opted to exile him for treason. However, the answer had always been right there; the dragons were the key. "Perhaps you should be working an apology to give to my older brother because he is the one who saw the truth twenty-one-years ago. "Start setting up, I'm going in," Hiccup rubbed Toothless's neck before the two shot off into the nest. The group did as they were told as Hiccup was leading the operation.

{Thirty Minutes Later}

"Oh Thor! Oh Thor! Oh Thor!" Fishlegs screamed as he tried to scramble away on his female Gronckle, Meatlug to evade being stepping on by the Red Death.

"Toothless, fire!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless fired a blast at Red Death's face; it distracted the massive beast long enough for the twins to swoop in and get Fishlegs out. "This is getting way out of hand," he muttered to himself. _'I might not have a choice anymore,'_ he thought.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed in fear. Hiccup's attention was pulled from his thoughts to see Red Death trying to suck Astrid and Stormfly into its mouth, and Stormfly wasn't strong enough to fly out.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled. "Toothless, go!" he urged. Toothless shot towards Red Death in a slanted dive. "Now!" he called. Toothless fired a blast at Red Death causing it to turn its head. The explosion, though, made Astrid fall off Stormfly. Hiccup whipped Toothless around and got under Astrid, then caught her in his arms before landing by the forming Chieftains.

"Hiccup! Swords, spears, and catapults; nothing is working!" Colby panted.

"Yeah, I told you this wasn't going to be easy!" Hiccup grumbled as he set Astrid down and Stormfly landed beside her rider to check on her. "It's an enormous dragon that can control smaller dragons," We don't stand a chance with all these ones under Red Death's control because it's using them like a damn shield," he informed.

"Then how do we end this, Hiccup. If our dragons get too close, it will overpower them," Camicazi, daughter of Bertha Boggs stated panting.

' _Damn it. I really don't have a choice. Toothless is the only dragon that doesn't seem to be affected by Red Death's control,'_ Hiccup thought as his eyes shifted side to side while trying to come up with an idea. Toothless warbled at Hiccup; he used his head to snort, and motion to Red Death and Hiccup understood what his friend was saying. "You got it, bud," Hiccup nodded as I got on his back and we prepared to take to the sky.

"Hiccup, what…are you doing?" Astrid asked quickly.

"There's only one thing that can be done, Astrid," Hiccup closed his eyes. "Chieftains, call back your tribes and get to the far side of the island. I'm putting an end to this," Hiccup leaned over and kissed Astrid deeply. "I love you, Astrid," and then took off before she could stop him.

Astrid's eyes widened quickly, understanding what was going on. "Hiccup! No!"

"What's…going on?" Elvar asked.

Astrid's eyes watered, tears filling them. "It was in his eyes; Hiccup is going to fight Red Death with Toothless by himself because Toothless isn't affected by its control. I've been watching the fight. Hiccup is the only one who can get close without Toothless getting taken over," all of the Chieftain's looked right head as Hiccup and Toothless were climbing high and then dove down and fired a powerful blast at Red Death; it was enough to knock it down on its side. The dragons under its control suddenly stopped.

"Toothless, tell them to fly for it," Hiccup said to his friend. Toothless roared out as the dragons listened and flew away. Suddenly, Red Death stood again, shaking its head before stretching out its long wings.

"He needs help!" Astrid screeched with worry.

"We can't get near that thing," Snotlout told her.

"I guess it's a good thing that I showed up then," came Einar's voice.

"Einar!" Astrid said in shock.

"I promised my brother that I would be with him through this, and I don't intend to break that now. Keep everyone back, you're not going to want to be in the vicinity when Hiccup carries out his plan," Einar warned.

"What plan?!" Madguts demanded.

"Hiccup knew you would never put a dent in Red Death; he let you come so you would see that even if you found this place on your own, you wouldn't stand a chance in Hell. Hiccup's plan the entire time has been to take on Red Death alone because Toothless is not affected by its control. Now that the dragons have seen Toothless fighting their leader and winning, they know who will protect them. Toothless has the power, and it's because Hiccup is with him. It's their bond as friends; as long as their together, they are stronger than Red Death. The same goes for Shadowflame and I so we will help him," Einar explained.

"I'll come too!" Astrid insisted.

"No, Astrid. I swore to my brother that I wouldn't let you get hurt in this, and I can't go back on that. Please, stay on the ground. You're not a fully trained rider, neither are any of them. Hiccup and I can do this," Einar told her.

"Einar…" Astrid teared up, "Don't let him die, please?"

"I give my word that he will live, sister," Einar said putting a hand on her head. Astrid nodded as she backed up and Einar took to the sky after his brother. "Hiccup! I'm here, what's the plan?!" he called.

"Boy, am I glad to see you. We need to get RD off the ground and into the air following us!" Hiccup shouted back.

"Divebomb blast on opposites sides?" Einar grinned.

"I'm so glad I have an older brother who knows how I think!" Hiccup smiled. Shadowflame and Toothless got close to one another as Hiccup and Einar connected hands. After that, the two dragons climbed high into the sky and then shot down at top speed weaving in and out to confuse Red Death, then the dragons fired on one side each before pulling out and flying off.

"You think that did it?" Einar asked as both of them looked back to see Red Death in the air and catching up with them. "What's next, little brother?" Hiccup looked around and saw the darkened skies.

"Time to disappear. Into the clouds!" Hiccup called to him. Einar nodded as both of their dragons wove in and out of the sea stacks, then headed upwards into the dark clouds above. Red Death instantly trailed after them, then lost sight once up there, and roared out. "Evasive blasts," Hiccup whispered to Einar. Within seconds, Toothless shot past Red Death, firing a blast at its wing, and then was gone before Red Death could catch him. Moments later, Einar did the same thing.

On the ground, all the Vikings were watching in awe of the sight before them. Hiccup and Einar were working together to blast Red Death and then get out of range before it caught them. "They're using its size against it!" Astrid cheered, and so did the others. Red Death grew furious with those attacking it, so it fired off a long-range blast.

"Okay, times up. Let's see if this works," Hiccup said nervously as Shadowflame and Toothless whipped by Red Death to make it follow them straight down. It wasn't long after this that the Vikings could see them heading for the ground.

"Tell us when, brother," Einar yelled over.

"Not yet, hold a bit longer," Hiccup replied as Einar nodded. As they neared the ground, Hiccup heard the hiss of gas forming in Red Death's mouth. "Wait for it, wait…NOW!" Hiccup yelled. In that instance, Toothless and Shadowflame turned themselves while free-falling and fired a combined blast into Red Death's built up gas; it caught instantly as Red Death felt the fire moving backward when it swallowed. "Split off!" Hiccup called. Einar and Shadowflame flipped around and moved out of the way, then Toothless and Hiccup did the same, but not before Red Death put out its wings in an attempt to stop the descent to the ground.

It was meaningless as the blasts from Toothless, and Einar rendered the beast's wings full of holes that burned through the skin. Red Death crashed into the ground hard, a gigantic explosion occurred where the force made the Viking's crouch a bit to keep from being pushed back. Unfortunately, the celebrations couldn't proceed as Hiccup and Toothless were caught in the explosions path, and they were trying to out-fly it. Einar watched as Toothless struggled to gain height.

"Hiccup!" Einar yelled in fear as he shot forward to help out. However, Hiccup and Toothless looked back to see if they were safe, and didn't see Red Death's clubbed tail before them.

"No…NO!" Hiccup said, but it was too late. Toothless crashed into the tail as Hiccup was knocked off of his back.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed in terror. Toothless whipped around and dove after Hiccup, and then Einar and Shadowflame went in after them. The fire faded leaving only smoke, and fallen flakes of ash as the Vikings made their way through, trying to call for Hiccup or Einar.

"Hiccup! Einar! Boys!" Stoick called out loudly while coughing hard. Finally, dark figures were seen laying on the ground. Stoick rushed to the sound, then everyone else right behind. Stoick panted seeing Shadowflame and Toothless, but no Hiccup or Einar. Stoick hit his knees hard, Valka and Astrid forced their way through to see the sight of two dragons. Everyone lowered their heads. "This is my fault," the Chief of Berk tightened his fists. All anyone could see was Toothless and Shadowflame laying on their sides and wings wrapped around themselves, both dragons seeming to be unconscious.

"My sons…" Valka sobbed as she crumbled to the ground, and then Astrid did the same; the two of them holding one another from the loss. Toothless began to stir, then Shadowflame as their eyes opened and zeroed in on Stoick's fallen form before them.

"I'm so sorry," Stoick choked out as Shadowflame, and Toothless stared at the teary-eyed Chief. Shadowflame adjusted himself, then lifted his right wing and lowered the left a bit to reveal a slightly banged up Einar there. "Einar!" Toothless unwrapped his wings to show Hiccup laying in his legs. "Hiccup!" Everyone froze looking now. The dragons had them in their wings? Valka rushed forward with Astrid, the worried mother quickly checked over Einar, listening carefully.

"He's alive! Einar's alive!" she shouted joyously and cradled her wounded son in her arms, still crying. Stoick removed his helmet and listened for Hiccup's heartbeat. It was there!

"You brought them back alive!" Stoick cheered out. Everyone rejoiced at the news. Hiccup and Einar were alive, saved by their faithful dragon friends. On a happier note, peace could return to the Archipelago. The efforts of Hiccup and Einar together led to Red Death being defeated.


	15. A New Era

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

 **A New Era**

=Astrid's POV=

{Three Weeks Later}

The battle with Red Death had been immensely challenging, and when everything seemed hopeless, Hiccup took charge by risking his life to defeat the foul beast. Hiccup saved my life in that fight when Red Death proved too powerful and tried to eat Stormfly with me on her back. After that, Hiccup said there was only one thing left to do. As soon as he kissed me and said he loved me; I figured it out. Hiccup planned to take Red Death on alone. It was Einar who revealed that to us because he showed up. Originally, I didn't think Einar would be present for the fight because he reported being sick before we had left. Watching the sight of Hiccup and Einar working together with their bonded dragons to defeat Red Death was nothing short of amazing and terrifying. At the end of the battle, fear and sadness fell on to all of us gathered on Dragon Island, home of the nest as we thought Hiccup and Einar had been killed. Thankfully, Toothless and Shadowflame protected their friends from the flames, and the Haddock brothers survive.

However, there was no time to rejoice as we learned that Hiccup did not escape the situation unscathed. To be more precise; Hiccup didn't leave Dragon Island with all his limbs. Hiccup's left foot was gone, but thankfully, the wound was already closed, and we didn't have to rush back to Berk. It had been three weeks since that day, and Hiccup was still unconscious. Gobber made Hiccup a fake leg to use; it was wood to replace the shin that was partially missing, and then there was a piece of metal bent at the bottom to act as the flat part of the food. The whole contraption worked on a spring system so Hiccup would be able to walk as if the original foot was still there, but he'd have a bit of a limp. I didn't care; he was alive, and that's what I was grateful for.

Einar had also been unconscious after the battle, but he was awake and moving around again after two days. I think the most surprising thing I got to witness was that before the Chieftains of the other islands left Berk, they all voted to overturn Einar's exile. It was Gobber and Valka who reminded them what Hiccup said about apologizing to Einar because he was the one who saw the truth about dragon first and perhaps if they had given him a chance, all of this could have ended twenty-one years ago. The Chieftains, even Madguts apologized to Einar, and shockingly, Madguts was the one cast his vote first of overturning the banishment and allowing Einar back permanently. After that, it was official that Einar Haddock was once more a Hairy Hooligan Tribe member, and viewed as an Heir to the throne of Berk. Hiccup would be so excited to learn of the news when he woke up, and that is what all of us were waiting on to happen still.

=Einar's POV=

I did not recall much of the battle against Red Death. Initially, I had been feeling sick the week before the fight and decided to see Gothi, the Berk elder, and healer for the Tribe. My diagnosis is grim. Gothi informed me that I was fatally ill, and there was no cure. Gothi could not give me a definitive answer about how long I had, but it would not be longer than four years. The news was a bit much to take in, but I understood that this is my fate, and I just hoped I lived long enough to see my brother get married, become Chief, and have a family of his own. When Hiccup left the nest with the Chieftains and a few members of each Tribe, including those who were trained as dragon riders, I felt useless. I promised my brother I would be with him through this, and I could not let him down. I forced myself out of bed, and then called for Shadowflame, then we left for the dragon's nest; I wouldn't let Hiccup do this alone.

Arriving at the location, I saw that Hiccup was taking on Red Death alone, and it was then that I understood why he asked me to make sure Astrid was taken care of if he didn't survive. Hiccup knew the efforts of the Chieftains and villagers would not be enough, and that it would come down to him battling with Toothless, who was unaffected by the homing signal. I knew I had to help him, so I went in to assist. We fought together, double-teaming the huge dragon. Everything had been going great up until the end when Hiccup was unable to get away from the blast. I dove after him with Shadowflame into the inferno, and at some point lost consciousness. Upon waking up two days later, my parents told me what happened after the explosion. My little brother is still unconscious to this day, three weeks later. I suppose a few bright sides are that Red Death is dead, and the leaders of the islands removed my traitor mark and voted to overturn my banishment.

It was Madguts the Murderous of all people who made the suggestion that it happens, a way of making up to me for how wrong they were twenty-one years ago. I told them that I might have freed a dragon who stuck by me all these years, but Hiccup was the one who stood firm in believing that the fighting had to stop, and the whole plan was his idea. The Chieftains revealed that regardless of that information, they were wrong, and should have been more open-minded to there being another way to handle things besides killing the dragons. When the exile was turned over, I was given my back place as a Tribe member, and my status as Heir. My parents told me that I could be the next Chief, but I refused and said that it was Hiccup who deserved the honor, for it was him who made all this peace possible. The island rulers left after that, telling my father that when Hiccup woke up to let them know so there could be a celebration.

Mari and I were dating now, officially. After learning the story of what happened, and finding out my exile was lifted; we decided that we shouldn't deny ourselves having a relationship. I knew that I was sick and dying, but at least for a little bit, I could have a happy, somewhat normal life again. I wanted my brother to wake up; there was so much he needed to hear, but alas, he was still unconscious.

=Normal POV=

Toothless had faithfully remained by Hiccup's side while the twenty-year-old Heir to the throne of Berk was unconscious. Einar, Gobber, Astrid, Stoick, Valka, and Gothi had been his only visitors, but that was to keep some people down in the room. Even Shadowflame would see Hiccup, but from the window, as he was a bit big to be in the Haddock House. Toothless sniffed at Hiccup a few times, licking his face to awake his friend and rider. Hiccup began to move his head slowly from side to side, and then he groaned a bit while blinking a few times to open his eyes. Toothless whined a bit, getting closer.

"H-Hey, Toothless," Hiccup said with a smile. Toothless nudged his friend happily, licking him again. "I missed you too," Hiccup laughed a little. Toothless climbed on the bed more, trying to get Hiccup to sit up, then out of bed. Unfortunately, Toothless stepped on Hiccup's lower half, causing the boy to yelp in pain, then wince while trying to recover. Toothless sat back, putting his head down. "It's okay, you didn't mean it," Hiccup rubbed his head, then moved the blanket off and saw the state of his left leg, and his foot having been replaced by a prosthetic. Hiccup placed his right foot down, then his new left foot and took a few breaths to settle with the news. Alright, it wasn't so bad. At least he was alive and survived the battle. Hiccup's eyes widened with sudden realization and fear. What about Einar? Both of them had fallen into the explosion! Hiccup forced himself to stand, having a bit of trouble adjusting to the metal leg but got it with help from Toothless.

Hiccup reached the house door seeing as he was in a bed downstairs on the main level of his home. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup opened the door and looked outside. What he saw, stunned him. Hiccup laid eyes on the sight of dragons everywhere, new buildings, and what appeared to be stables for the dragons too. There were people _riding_ dragons! What the hell had happened? Was he dead and this was Valhalla?

"I knew it; I'm dead," Hiccup shrugged, blinking at the sight before him still.

"No, but ya gave it your best shot, little brother," came Einar's voice from behind. Hiccup whipped around to see his elder brother standing there with a hand on his shoulder.

"Einar!" Hiccup cheered as he hugged him tightly. Einar chuckled a bit and returned the gesture before they separated. "I was…afraid you had died in the explosion, or that…they sent you away already," he admitted.

"According to Mom and Dad, Toothless and Shadowflame had us wrapped in their wings after the blast faded; they saved our lives. As for being sent off; it won't happen, Hiccup. The Chieftains apologized to me, and to make up for what happened back then, they voted to overturn my banishment," Einar smiled gently as Hiccup's eyes widened.

"S-So you mean that y-you can stay, and are a Hooligan again?" Hiccup asked quickly as Einar nodded. "Thank the Gods," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you think of all this?" Einar inquired while motioning to the village where everything was going on and taking a few steps forward to help Hiccup walk since he was getting used to the fake limb still.

"I don't…have the words," Hiccup said, still in awe.

"It's Hiccup!" someone shouted who was walking by.

"He's awake at last!" cried a woman with joy. Suddenly, there was a rush towards Hiccup and Einar. Stoick, Valka, and Astrid pushed through. Valka in hysterics and thankfulness that Hiccup was finally awakened from his unconscious state.

"My boy!" Valka hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Mom," Hiccup smiled and hugged her back. "You gave us all quite a scare, son," she said afterward while stroking his cheek, then kissing his forehead.

"Sorry," Hiccup replied. Stoick was next to hug Hiccup, then pat his back a bit.

"We're glad you're awake and okay; it's been three weeks," Stoick chuckled some. Hiccup blinked. Three weeks?! That's how long he had been unconscious? Finally, Astrid came forward to see him. Instantly, she socked him right in the arm.

"Ow!" Hiccup cried out in pain while rubbing his arm.

"That was for scaring me," Astrid remarked.

"What? Is it always going to be like thi-," Hiccup started as Astrid only smiled, then shook her head before grabbing the front of Hiccup's tunic, and kiss him deeply. Afterward, Astrid released him as Hiccup blinked a few times to recover. "I could get used to it," he shrugged casually as Astrid blushed.

"What do you think of Berk, son?" Stoick inquired.

"It's…amazing, but I don't understand?" Hiccup looked at him.

"Well, with Red Death defeated, Hiccup, there is peace between dragons and humans. Astrid, Einar, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs have been helping them get settled here, training others how to ride, and we've been building to accommodate sharing our lives with them," Valka smiled.

"And as soon as you're up to it; I want to start your Chief training right away," Stoick beamed.

"But with Einar back, shouldn't it…go to him?" Hiccup wondered.

"Traditionally, yes. However, your brother elected to pass the torch to you, Hiccup," Gobber stated making his way through.

"I'm thirty-six-years-old, little brother. After everything that's happened, I just want to sit back and enjoy the rest of my life. Mari and I are dating now, I have my dragon, my parents, my Tribe, and little brother. That's all I need to be happy. Defeating Red Death was all you, Hiccup. I followed your lead, your plan. I would still be banished if not for you. Ending the war, and bringing peace to the Archipelago was your doing. Therefore, I believe it is you who should take charge and lead the village," Einar said gently.

"W-Well, alright then. I'll do the training, Dad, but I'm not becoming Chief until Astrid and I are married first. We put it off long enough," Hiccup said as he wrapped an arm around Astrid's waist.

"That is perfectly fine. When do you two want to do it?" Valka asked.

"I don't think we need much preparation for it. Why not do it next month?" Astrid suggested.

"I'm down for it. We'll send word to the Chieftains right away and invite them back for the ceremony and celebrations. I'm sure the Heir's of the island can just fly here with their parents," Hiccup replied lightly.

"We'll get started on it right away," Stoick nodded. "Everyone will be pleased to know you've awoken," he smiled.

"And we're throwing a party tonight for the defeat of Red Death because of Hiccup and Einar with their dragons!" Valka announced proudly. The village cheered as Hiccup held Astrid close to him, smiling as he looked out over everything. With Red Death gone, they were ushering in a new era of peace.


	16. Good Day

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

 **Good Day**

=Normal POV=

It was three weeks until the wedding of Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson. Everyone was in full swing for preparations for the big moment where the youngest of the Haddock siblings would marry, then hopefully start a family of his own. Hiccup and Astrid stated they would try, but he wanted to hold off on becoming Chief because if Astrid was pregnant, then he wanted to be available for her, and then after the birth too. Hiccup and Stoick had discussed the matter, and Stoick didn't mind holding off the new Chief ceremony with that knowledge in mind. For now, Hiccup was just training for the position he would take up after he turned twenty-one, but it would probably be closer to twenty-two after all said and done since Hiccup's birthday was in nine months give or take a week. If Astrid got pregnant on the night of the wedding, Hiccup would be twenty-one by the time the baby was born, and he wanted to wait until the child was at least six months old before he became the leader of the Tribe.

The Chieftain had been well informed of Hiccup waking up, the date of the wedding, and Hiccup's decision to hold off on being Chief based on the outcome of Astrid conceiving a child. The final choice was that Hiccup and Astrid would give it six months, and if she conceived then Hiccup becoming Chief would be held off until the child was six months of age. However, if she did not get pregnant, then Hiccup would take up becoming Chief earlier since there wasn't much training that needed to be done, and all the Chieftains agreed with that. Hiccup showed that he had what took to avoid wars, even end them. Hiccup could strategically plan battles, he knew almost all the laws and traditions, his organizational skills were perfect for storing food and supplies, and he always had everyone's best interest at heart. Hiccup had all the qualities and knowledge needed to be a successful Chief.

Today was one where Hiccup was training with his father on daily aspects of the job, so Astrid was in the new Dragon Training Academy, having been converted from the kill ring to train members who wanted to learn how to train and ride a dragon of their own. Fishlegs was in charge of overall dragon knowledge, Einar did bonding and Astrid did riding. However, both Einar and Astrid worked together for training.

"You're all doing great!" Einar applauded with Astrid beside him, and then he started coughing hard.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked lightly.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you, Astrid," Einar replied. Astrid frowned a bit; she felt like there was more going one. Einar had been sick since the week before the Red Death fight, that was a month ago now. Astrid had been working with Einar for four days, and she noticed when her dragon training partner seemed off. Astrid decided it was time to talk to Hiccup about it, maybe he could figure it out. Einar recovered from the coughing and looked up at the sky. A recent visit to Gothi revealed that he had less time than she first thought. Einar wasn't going to say anything to anyone; there was a lot going on with the Haddock/Hofferson union, plus Hiccup's Chieftain training. Einar didn't feel the need to add to anyone's stress level. Einar was just happy to be home and if he had to die, then at least he got to see everyone happy together one last time. Later that night after dinner, Hiccup, and Astrid took a night flight together, and Hiccup noticed that his betrothed seemed distracted.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"Hm?" Astrid looked over.

"Is everything okay? You seem…I don't know, not all here tonight?" Hiccup stated. Astrid sighed and looked down a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Hiccup, I'm worried about your brother," Astrid admitted. Hiccup arched a brow in curiosity and confusion.

"Define?" Hiccup wondered now.

"Well, you know how he was sick the week before your fight with Red Death?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup nodded. "Well, I think he's…still sick. I've seen him every few days while you were unconscious, and…I don't know, something just doesn't feel right, Hiccup,"

Hiccup pondered what his fiance said; was something wrong with his brother? Hiccup had seen Einar every day, but nothing seemed different to him. "Like what though, Astrid? Maybe he's just…adjusting to being a member of the Tribe again. Einar was gone on his own with only Shadowflame for twenty years don't forget," he tried.

"Hiccup, it's more than that. Okay? I don't know what it is, but it's something. Every day, I hear him fall into these fits of coughing, and he does it in a rag. When I ask if he's alright, he gets a bit tense, then says he's okay. Einar always looks tired, maybe a bit pale some days," Astrid shrugged looking forward.

"Okay, relax, babe. I'll talk to him tomorrow," Hiccup smiled, and Astrid nodded to him, seeming to accept the answer. "For now, let's just enjoy our flight together," he suggested as Astrid smiled soon after and continued her flight with Hiccup.

{The Next Day}

Hiccup found Einar in the Haddock House after lunch when his Chieftain training was completed for the day. Stoick and Hiccup would get up together as the sun rose, and use the morning for the lessons, after that, Hiccup was generally free to do what he wanted. However, most times everyone would see Hiccup flying around and helping Stoick out to get the work done and problems solved.

"Einar?" Hiccup asked seeing his brother in the main room.

"Hi, Hiccup. How are you today?" Einar smiled.

"I'm good. How about you?" Hiccup replied and sat down beside Einar.

"Relaxing a bit. Shadowflame is napping, and uh, I think Mari was helping her parents with something," Einar responded. Okay, maybe something was wrong.

"Einar? Is…everything okay? You seem a little distant lately," Hiccup mentioned.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm all right, I promise. I suppose it takes some getting used to, having all this again," Einar motioned around referring to the things Hiccup first suspected.

"Still, Astrid…says she notices you seem sick a lot. Have you…been to Gothi?" Hiccup wondered.

"Oh, I'm fit as a fiddle, little brother. It's the season change. Outside the Archipelago was warmer, and coming back in here, I guess it's messing with me," Einar chuckled some. Hiccup laughed too.

"I believe you. So, how are things with Mari?" Hiccup asked.

"We're great. I thought for sure when I got banished that Mari had forgotten all about me. I guess I crossed her mind often, and she wondered if I was okay or not out there," Einar admitted.

"I suppose she liked you as much as you did her then," Hiccup informed.

"Yeah, seems like it. But still, twenty years? That's a long time to have feelings for someone that don't fade. The day of my exile, I let go of all feelings because I knew that I was losing everything. Yet, because of you; here I am once more," Einar stated.

"Well, some things are just meant to be. That's what you told me, remember? I think that I was supposed to find you, and bring you back, that way we could end the dragon war, and create peace for both species. Doing what we did changed everything for everyone," Hiccup enlightened.

"I guess you're right, Hiccup. I never thought I could be this happy again," Einar told Hiccup now.

"It doesn't have to stop here, you know. Why don't you marry Mari, start a family with her?" Hiccup suggested. Einar blinked a bit, then chuckled.

"Nah, I think I'm too old for that," Einar shook his head.

"No, you're not, Einar. Come on, you're thirty-six. Mari is what, thirty-four? You can still settle down and have kids. You deserve that, Einar. Why deny yourself that possibility and joy?" Hiccup asked.

"Eh, I imagine we could marry, maybe have a kid or two. I suppose it depends on her," Einar shrugged.

"Well, how are you going to know if you don't ask her, big brother?" Hiccup laughed.

"True point. I'll wait, your wedding first," Einar told him.

"Aw, come on! You two could get married right in the plaza next week if you wanted," Hiccup joked.

"Heh, if Mari would go for it, I would. Dad would never agree to marry us on such short notice," Einar reminded.

"You don't need him. I could marry you and Mari. I trained with the officiant, and I have the status to perform the ceremony," Hiccup grinned a bit as Einar blinked.

"Wait, you're serious?" Einar asked.

"Of course," Hiccup nodded.

"So, if I ask Mari right now to marry me next week, and she says yes, you'll marry us?" Einar questioned.

"Mmhm," Hiccup replied.

"Huh, well, let me uh, get back to you on that," Einar stood up and hurried out of the house. Hiccup only shook his head and then left to take a fly with Toothless.

{A Week Later}

=Einar's POV=

I took a huge jump and asked Mari to marry me, and she said yes, so here we were a week later in the town square, and about to be married by my little brother. Mari and I were both wearing something simple, and ready to do this. I couldn't believe it was happening, I was going to to be married in less than fifteen minutes. Hiccup took care of everything, and to boot in two weeks, I would be getting to watch Hiccup marry Astrid. What a day to be alive, right? Mari walked down the alternative path to me, I smiled the whole time. The whole village came out for this, even the Chieftains with their lovers and Heir's, having arrived by dragon back. Hiccup placed the Heir's of the islands in charge of dragon training and riding on their home residences.

As Mari reached me, I held her hands in mine. "Ready, brother?" Hiccup asked me.

"I have been for a long time," I replied softly while smiling at Mari.

"Welcome Hooligan Tribe and esteemed guests from our neighboring islands. We gather together to unite Einar Haddock and Mari Ramirsen in marriage. If there are any who oppose this union, well, you're gonna deal with me because no one is stopping my brother from being happy," Hiccup stated, I laughed a little and shook my head. At the same time, I couldn't blame him for his words. When nothing was said, Hiccup nodded his head approvingly. "Now that is settled. I believe in ladies first, so Mari, do you take Einar Haddock to be your husband; to have and to hold for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Mari said softly.

"And do you Einar take Mari Ramirsen to be your wife? To have and to hold for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health from this day forward until death do you part?" Hiccup looked at me.

"I do," I smiled looking into Mari's eyes. Hiccup pulled two gold rings from inside his vest, handing the thinner band to me, then the thick to Mari.

"Mari, you first. Repeat after me while placing the ring on Einar's finger. With this band, I thee wed. As this ring has no end, neither will my love for you," Hiccup said.

Mari began to slide the ring in place. " With this band, I thee wed. As this ring has no end, neither will my love for you,"

"Now you, Einar," Hiccup invited as I began to push the band onto Mari's finger.

"With this band, I thee wed. As this ring has no end, neither will my love for you," I vowed.

"Mari and Einar have spoken their vows and exchanged rings as a symbol of their never-ending love for one another before all in attendance. It is my pleasure and honor to pronounce you as husband and wife. Einar, you may kiss your bride," Hiccup smiled broadly. I locked his arm around Mari's waist and drew her close to my figure before cupping her cheek and placing my lips on hers. After the kiss broke, we smiled at one another. "I give you Einar and Mari Haddock!" Hiccup announced proudly. Everyone stood up and began clapping their hands for the newlyweds.

=Normal POV=

Hiccup moved to the side as Astrid hugged him tightly. "Can you believe this will be us in two weeks?" she asked.

"I can," Hiccup nodded, still watching his brother and Mari standing there and talking to one another with their foreheads pressed together. Honestly, it felt good for Hiccup to do this for Einar. Hiccup felt like something was wrong, that's why he suggested for Einar to just go for it and ask Mari to marry him. To Hiccup, it seemed this was all Einar needed. Today was definitely a good day.


	17. Happy

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

 **Happy**

=Hiccup's POV=

{Berk; Great Hall}

I couldn't believe that Astrid and I were getting married in three days time. Yes, it was almost here, and I could hardly wait. For the last month, we have have been preparing for the big day. I was astounded by how much needed to get done. For example, all the formal clothing fittings. Twice a week for the last four have been to make sure our attire fits properly for the wedding and any additional add-ons. My parents and Astrid's parents have handled most everything, but as Astrid and I were the ones getting married; I insisted that we get to take part in _some_ decisions. There were a few times in this endeavor that I wish our wedding could be as easy as Einar and Mari's ceremony had gone; something simple in the village plaza. Speaking of my brother and his new wife, they were doing great. After the wedding had ended, Einar and Mari took off for a two-week vacation to enjoy themselves but promised to return in time for my big day.

The attending guests from the other islands had arrived yesterday and placed in their stay areas until they went home the day after the wedding. Among all that going on, I was still working with Dad for my Chieftain training. For me, none of it was terribly difficult to manage; all things I knew how to do. Settling disputes, helping organize, keeping an inventory of the food and supplies, checking in with the villagers, making announcements, assigning jobs, attending and hosting meetings; easy things that I excelled at, and everyone believed I would make an excellent Chief when it happened. Dad and I already spoke about the timing of stuff because I wanted to be as available as possible for if Astrid got pregnant the night of the wedding. We weren't sure if it would happen, but hey, we'd try. I know Astrid wanted to have kids, so did I, so we were hoping for the best.

Today, Astrid and I were in the Great Hall to go over last minute things for the wedding. Mainly traditions and ceremony proceedings, so this should be interesting. I was sitting next to my father, with Astrid beside me and my mother beside my dad on his left. The Berk Council was present, and so were the Chieftains, and their Heir's, which I didn't think was necessary, but I don't make the rules; I guess they _had_ to be here.

"Alright, now that we're all here," Stoick began glancing at me.

"My deepest apologies, Dad. I'm not giving up my morning flight with Toothless for some meeting about wedding traditions," I retorted.

"Hiccup, you can't be doing this when you're Chief," Stoick sighed.

"Sure I can, I'll just get up before the sun rises, and be down to start leading by the time the sunrise is over," I rolled my eyes as Astrid giggled a bit.

"Leave the boy alone, Stoick. I'm sure you can't deny that Hiccup is capable of handling the things he needs to do, and still have time to do what he wants," Valka reminded her husband.

"Aye, that's true," Stoick nodded. "Well, I guess we better get started. Now, as you all know. Hiccup is next in line for Chiefdom to the Hooligan Tribe as Einar did not desire to become a leader. Hiccup and Astrid have been together since they were seventeen but were best friends growing up and we used to joke they would eventually be the next rulers of the Berk. As fate would have it, here we are. Hiccup and Astrid are twenty-years-old, betrothed, and Hiccup will be assuming the role of Chief within the next year depending on how certain situations go," he continued.

"Ah yes, pertaining to Miss. Hofferson's-soon to be Haddock's conception of a child status and if so, the duration of the following pregnancy?" asked Alvin.

"That would be correct," I nodded.

"I suppose. It's fair, so let's get on with it, Stoick," Madguts motioned for the Berk Chief to continue. Once more, I sighed; this was completely unnecessary, but I guessed it had to happen.

{Two Hours Later}

Yeah, I was sick of this. It was three days before my wedding, and I wanted to relax a little to be ready for that. My parents were going through _everything_ regarding the wedding from the ceremony, to the after party, and more. Gods, there were so many traditions that had to happen; it felt more like a chore instead of a union between two people. I understood, but at the same time, I didn't. Why couldn't the day just be about Astrid and me? So far, all I was hearing is that we're doing this to make everyone else happy. I glanced at Astrid a few times through all this, she looked as bored and irritated as me.

"Well, I think that wraps things up. Everything is for the wedding, and it sounds like it will be lovely," Bertha smiled.

"Wait, hang on. There is one thing I didn't hear get mentioned, and it's one of the biggest traditions we have for our children who are next in line for the throne," Thurmond stated as everyone looked at him. "The consummation,"

"Oh, that's right," Dagur nodded, agreeing with him.

"Um, isn't that something…Astrid and I do, later on, by ourselves. I know it makes the marriage legal and all, but uh, that won't be in the ceremony or party," I informed.

"And why did you specifically name it as an Heir tradition?" Thuggory Vollan, Mogadon's son, asked.

"When an Heir to a Tribe marries, and will be ascending to the throne shortly after, or becomes Chief, then marries, whichever; there is an old tradition to be completed, and it involves the consummation of marriage," Humongous remarked.

"What tradition do _us_ as Heir's have to do involving that?" Camicazi wondered.

"All Heir's rising to the position of Chief or marry after having become a leader to their home Tribe have to legalize their marriage publically," Mogadon enlightened as the Heir's mouths dropped open with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" the Heirs, including myself screamed in shock and disbelief.

"The Heir and their newly wedded husband or wife consummate their marriage on a bed of furs in the village square. It is done this way to prove that the couple's marriage is legal, and the next Heir of the Tribe is conceived that night, and there is no foul play in legitimacy," UG responded calmly. "We've all done it," he added.

"You're saying we have to have public sex just so everyone knows we're not…cheating on one another?!" Heather, Dagur's little sister, screeched. Heather was technically Heir since Dagur didn't have a wife or child, so if she married, she understood her fate as Heir of Berserker Island.

"It's because not all marriages are out of love, some were in relationships but contracted to marry another because of status or contract negotiations," Alvin said.

"Well, then that should be for those situations. Astrid and I have been dating since we were seventeen, we know we're in love and will stay loyal to one another," I countered.

"I'm sorry, son," Valka sighed.

"That's how it's always been for three hundred years since Vikings first sailed here and set up the Viking Council," Stoick added.

"You get the coverage of blankets," Norbert tried. Of course, aside from me protesting this, all the Heir's were not pleased to learn of it.

"That is entirely beside the point. You expect us to do _that_ in front of everyone? Making love is supposed to be between two people, privately. Not a public scene to prove we're going to be loyal to one another! Ugh! That's so…Barbaric!" Astrid glared before she got up and stormed out of the room.

"Astrid! Wa-Wait, come back!" I fumbled off the bench and ran after her.

{The Cove}

I knew where Astrid would go after all that in the Great Hall. Honestly, I couldn't blame her for being upset about the situation. I had Toothless land carefully as Stormfly alerted Astrid that we were there.

"Astrid?" I asked while getting off of Toothless and walking towards her. I saw Astrid take a deep breath before facing me.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry. I just, ugh, that made me mad," Astrid stated.

"You're not the only one, babe. All the Heirs and I are angry about it," I told her gently. "I never knew about this tradition, and I've been reading everything about the Tribal laws and traditions,"

Astrid sighed. "Look, Hiccup. Odin knows that you're my best friend and that I love you with my everything. I used to think that there was nothing I wouldn't do for you; until today," I froze a bit. "I want to marry you, Hiccup, I do, but I can't go through with this, and…I refuse to,"

I bit back. "What…are you saying, Astrid?"

"If the only way to make our marriage official is to have sex in front of the village on furs and covered by a blanket, then I-I won't marry you, Hiccup. I'm sorry, I can't. A moment like that; making love for the first time and consummating our marriage to bind our lives together, that is meant to a private act and unseen by others. I wouldn't want to have sex with everyone watching us in plain view. I do love you, Hiccup, and I'll marry you if there's a way out of this, then okay, great, I'm down to marry you, and start a family. If not, then this is where we end things," Astrid closed her eyes before stepping back, jumping on Stormfly's back, then she was gone.

I stood there having no idea how to respond to what I was just told. Astrid would break up with me, and refuse to get married if we had to have sex publically. The worst part about knowing that was I didn't know if this tradition could be changed, and if it couldn't, then I was losing Astrid forever. I plopped down with my head in my hands. _'What am I going to do?'_

=Normal POV=

{An Hour Later}

Hiccup didn't return to the village because he was feeling a frenzy of emotions, and didn't want to take it out on anyone until he figured out how to handle things. However, there was a sound of beating wings overhead, and suddenly, Einar landed on Shadowflame.

"Hiccup? Are you alright?" Einar asked.

"No, Einar, I'm not," Hiccup sighed.

"Mari and I came back a little early from our vacation; I came to see if there was anything I could do to help with preparing you for the wedding. What's wrong?" Einar asked.

"There might not be a wedding, big brother," Hiccup kept his head down.

"Did…you and Astrid have a fight?" Einar wondered. Hiccup shook his head with eyes closed still.

"Astrid won't go through with the wedding if the only way to legalize our marriage is to consummate it in front of everyone. The Chieftains brought it up in the traditions meeting an hour ago, and Astrid flipped out, then left with Stormfly. I found her here, and she told me that if that was the only way to make things official, then she wouldn't marry me," Hiccup explained. "Mom and Dad said that it has been a tradition since the first Viking Council,"

"Aye, that it has been. Have you tried a compromise with them? Something perhaps that gives them their…legitimacy and your privacy? Would Astrid agree to that?" Einar asked.

"I don't know. Astrid says it's wrong that we have to prove our loyalty to one another given the time we've already been dating. I don't even think it's about that, I just think she doesn't want to be naked in front of them, and I can't say I blame her. Two people having sex, and…just revealed to everyone. It's not right," Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup, I know you. Go back and talk to the Chieftains, try to work something out where everyone gets what they want. Any law or tradition to an Archipelago Tribe can be adjusted with the vote of the Viking Council in power," Einar stated.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"A group vote banished me for life, and it brought me back," Einar winked.

"But that was the Chieftains of Tribes who had voted you out in the first place overturning a previ-," Hiccup stopped as Einar grinned seeing his brother figure it out. "The Viking Council is made up of whatever leaders are in power; they can change the tradition!"

"Why are you still here wasting time then?" Einar asked. Hiccup grabbed Toothless, jumped on his back, and flew back to the Great Hall. Einar smiled a little, then sat down to relax a bit. Sadly, Einar knew his time was coming soon, and he wouldn't make it through the year. However, it made him happy to know he could help out Hiccup in situations like these.

{Great Hall}

Hiccup burst through the door taking the Chieftains by surprise. "Hiccup! You scared us, son," Valka breathed out.

"Where is your betrothed?" Gunnar wondered.

"Shush and listen!" Hiccup demanded. "Look. Astrid refuses to marry me if the only way to officiate the marriage is for us to have sex in public. Astrid believes it's wrong, and I have to agree with her," he informed firmly.

"But Hiccup," Gobber began.

"I said stop talking and listen," Hiccup glared as the room stayed quiet. "Astrid and I have been together since we were seventeen, and we want this; the marriage, and a family together. However, she won't got through with this tradition. And…I won't either," he stated as they prepared to protest, but Hiccup put his hand up to stop them. "If a compromise cannot be reached, then I'm prepared to step down as Heir. I will leave with Astrid, so we have the life we want," At the threat of Hiccup refusing the job of Chief as Einar did, the group remained silent. "I understand the traditions have always been what they are; but I think it's time to alter some of them, and by some, I mean this whole public sex issue. Now, hear me out before you start yelling, okay?"

"We're listening," UG invited for Hiccup to continue.

"The first Viking Council set this tradition with the reasoning that it proves the child conceived is created by the Chief or upcoming one and his or her new wife or husband, right?" Hiccup asked. The leaders nodded to him to confirm. "The Viking Council is made up of the Chieftains in current power, also correct?" the rulers nodded again. "Alright, so if you banished Einar for life by a group vote, and then voted the exile overturned together. Can the same not be done for a law or tradition that all Viking Tribes have to abide by?"

"Well, yes, but we can only alter, son. We can't change the stairs of which our culture originates," Stoick said.

"I understand that. I get you need your legality thing, so what if there was a way to give you your proof while giving Astrid and I the privacy we want?" he suggested.

"Okay, you have our attention, Hiccup," Bjorn stated.

"Astrid's biggest thing is that she doesn't want to be nude in front of everyone, and have to admit, that's a little nerve-wracking to be naked in front of your parents, friends, guests while having sex. Come on, as Chieftain's who have done it, I'm sure you all felt the same way and had hoped it could be different, am I right?" Hiccup asked.

"Indeed," Bertha nodded.

"I suggest that Astrid and I consummate our wedding in a tent that is set up in the plaza. You can't see, but you can hear and know that we're in there together. Astrid and I get our privacy, and everyone can be satisfied. Is that agreeable?" Hiccup offered. That Chieftains looked at one another, muttering and whispering to one another before looking back at Hiccup.

"We will agree to your terms, Hiccup," Stoick informed. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief before smiling and nodding. "However, you two are to stay in the tent all night after you're done, understand? That's customary, the couple spends the night together,"

"That won't be a problem, but we're taking off for a two-week vacation when morning comes," Hiccup enlightened.

"That is acceptable," Thurmond nodded. Hiccup turned and rushed out to tell Astrid the good news; it might not be perfect, but it was a lot better than what had been planned. Everything was working out, and now, everyone could be happy.


	18. Settle In

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

 **Settle In**

=Hiccup's POV=

{The Great Hall}

As soon as I left the Hall when the terms of Astrid and I consummating our marriage were agreed upon, I went to locate Astrid to tell her the good news. Astrid was over the moon about the arrangement; it wasn't perfect, but it would do because she and I would be under the coverage of a tent even if everyone else was around, and I promised Astrid that we'd go on vacation after the night in the tent together. Astrid was thrilled about the news, and she agreed to go through with the wedding after that. I breathed a sigh of relief and then spent the rest of the day with her. Astrid and I talked about the making love we were going to do; we were nervous and admitted to that, so we had decided that we were going to take things when we did it. At that point, there had been three days until the wedding. The next day brought a rehearsal of the ceremony and traditions, but after that, Astrid and I weren't allowed to see one another until today.

Yes, today was the big day. Astrid and I would be married by sunset, and it legalized long before the next morning started. Of course, this day could not have been more awkward. One of the traditions that Astrid and I both had to suffer was our cleanings baths. Something to clean ourselves of our unwed status; I didn't know, it was stupid because I was stuck with my father, Gobber, and the male Chieftains for it. Astrid had all the women. Gods, this was going to suck. Sure, I was a male with all the same parts but still. Who wants to be in the room when someone else was bathing? Not me.

"Come on, Hiccup. It's not so bad," Einar said to me.

"It's stupid, brother," I muttered.

"Hiccup, it's tradition. Now, get out here!" Stoick called. I sighed out and then got an idea.

"Toothless, cover me?" I asked my friend. Toothless gave a gummy smile as he backed out of the room, then raised his wings to shield me from their sight. I climbed in the wooden tub, and Toothless kept on of his wings up, but I could see the others. "The tradition is I bathe with you here, does not say anything about having to be _seen_ by everyone,"

"Very bright, little brother," Einar chuckled. The Chieftains sighed knowing they couldn't argue with me. I only hoped Astrid was able to think of something to avoid the same thing.

{Afternoon}

After the bath, I dressed in my formal clothes for the ceremony. I wore black pants and boots, a gray shirt, and darker gray bear pelt on my shoulder that hung down. Around my waist was a black belt with the silver crest of the Hooligan Tribe on the front; this signified the Heir to the Tribe was getting married. Joyous for me. I had the Haddock family sword on my right, also a tradition for the wedding. However, with all that done, I was making my way to the Great Hall; in just fifteen minutes, Astrid and I would be saying our vows in front of everyone, then we'd be married. I couldn't wait.

"Nervous?" Einar asked me.

"Not at all. I've been waiting a long time for this," I replied. Einar was the one I chose to stand beside me; he was holding the rings Astrid, and I would exchange later on. I wouldn't have this any other way; today would be perfect.

=Normal POV=

Fifteen minutes came to an end as silence fell over the guests. Hiccup looked at the doors, his eyes locking on Astrid's figure. Hiccup thought she was Goddess. Astrid wore a white dress and wore white slip-on shoes. Astrid's hair was down, out of its usual braid while a bridal crown was decorated with ribbons and flowers replaced the headband Astrid once wore. Astrid smiled softly while holding a bouquet of flowers in front of her as she began to walk down the long aisle towards him. The walk took a few moments, then she was standing before him.

"Milady," Hiccup gave a small bow offering his hand afterward. Astrid giggled a bit, blushing while putting her hand in his. "You look ravishing," he added.

"You don't look half bad yourself there, future Chief of Berk," Astrid countered lightly.

"Are you two ready?" Spitelout asked. Stoick and Valka wanted to watch this moment like the Hofferson's were, so Spitelout was performing the ceremony.

"Yes," Hiccup and Astrid replied together.

"Family and friends; we come together on this summer day to unite these two lives forever as one. If any protest to this union, spe-," Spitelout began as Hiccup and Astrid started chuckling a bit.

"Don't speak now or else you will meet your fate by Toothless and Stormfly," Astrid and Hiccup said at the same time. After that, no one dared to say anything.

"Well, now that has been established," Spitelout blinked a few times. "Astrid, do you take Hiccup to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Astrid smiled with a nod.

"And do you Hiccup take Astrid to be your wife, and soon-to-be Chieftess when you ascend to the throne of Berk?" Spitelout questioned.

"I do," Hiccup replied.

"I understand that you two wrote your own vows for the ring exchange?" Spitelout inquired.

"That we did," the two lovers nodded. Einar dug the rings out of his pocket and handed them to Hiccup, who took the bigger of the two bands and gave it to Astrid.

"Ladies first," Hiccup invited.

"From this moment on, I promise you this; as long as I live, I will love you," Astrid stated sliding the gold band onto Hiccup's left-hand ring finger. Hiccup took Astrid's left hand with his right while pushing the ring into place.

"From this moment on, I promise you this; as long as I live, I will love you," Hiccup repeated gently.

"The vows you spoke today will forever bind thee, and can only be broken in the halls of Valhalla. As second in command to the Chief of Berk, it is my pleasure to pronounce you before all these witnesses as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Spitelout smiled. Hiccup snaked his arm around Astrid's waist, then drew her close and kissed her deeply as the guests jumped to their feet to clap and cheer for the couple.

"Oh! Congratulations you two!" Valka rushed over to hug them after the kiss broke.

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Asvora commented cheerfully.

"Thank you," Astrid replied as Hiccup kept Astrid against him.

"Well, I think we should get this party started," Einar said as he and Mari stood near Hiccup and Astrid now.

"I think my brother-in-law has the right idea," Astrid giggled a bit.

"Party on then," Hiccup replied.

{Later On}

The party was in full swing, and everyone was having a great time. However, it was getting later, and Hiccup could see the exhaustion on his wife's face.

"Are you alright, Milady?" Hiccup asked her.

"Mmhm, yeah. I'm getting tired, though. Do you think they'll mind if we end the party a bit early?" Astrid wondered.

"Probably not, but I'll ask the pains in the asses," Hiccup stated as he got up from where they were sitting to watch everything, and moved to where his father and the other leaders were. "Dad," he said. Stoick turned to face Hiccup with a smile.

"Hi, son. Having fun?" Stoick asked.

"Uh, I guess. So, I was curious if we can cut the celebration a little short?" Hiccup asked.

"Why?" Valka wondered as she came beside her husband.

"Astrid and I are tired but know we still have to consummate the marriage before we go to sleep," Hiccup inquired.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Are you two ready?" Mogadon wondered. Hiccup looked back at Astrid as she understood and nodded, then Hiccup did the same. After that was done, the party closed down within in fifteen minutes. Hiccup led Astrid through town to the plaza where the tent had been set up for them.

"You two know the rules of this agreement; you have to consummate the marriage, and stay in there all night together. Tomorrow morning after the sun rises, everything is legalized, and you're free to leave for your two-week vacation," Stoick said.

"Got it," Hiccup and Astrid replied together. Hiccup moved the flap of the tent out of the way for Astrid.

"After you," Hiccup gave a bow to her. Astrid walked in and then Hiccup right behind her. Of course, Hiccup poked his head out and gave a whistle with his fingers in his mouth. Toothless and Stormfly glided down carefully. "Toothless. Stormfly. Protect," he ordered. Stormfly moved to guard one side of the tent while Toothless stood at the other end. Hiccup nodded his head approvingly before closing the flap once more. Suddenly, the area was silent.

 **{Hiccup X Astrid Lemon}**

In the tent it was dark, but there was some light creeping in from the torches outside. The tent was big enough that they could stand up in it; Hiccup and Astrid stood across from one another before leaning close and locking lips with one another. Astrid unclipped the bear pelt as it fell to the ground and Hiccup kicked it off to the side. Hiccup reached up and took the bridal crown off of her head, trying to make sure it didn't tangle in her blond locks of hair. As Hiccup did this, Astrid untied the sword from Hiccup's belt, and soon both objects were removed and set down away from them. The kissing continued and grew into more excited and fierce ones. Astrid got Hiccup's belt off, and he pulled strings to loosen the strings of her laced up dress.

"I love you, Hiccup," Astrid told him as the dress was slipping off her shoulders.

"I love you too, Astrid," Hiccup replied as they kissed again. "Nervous?" Astrid blushed a little but nodded to him. "It's okay, so am I," that got them both to laugh a bit.

"We'll just take it slow, like we talked about, right?" Astrid asked.

"Of course," Hiccup responded. After that, Astrid lowered her arms to let the dress fall down revealing Astrid in her underwear and breast bindings. Hiccup found himself awe-struck at the sight before him, "Gods, you're gorgeous,"

"Yeah, well, I shouldn't be the only one with barely anything on," Astrid remarked as she placed her hands on the bottom of his tunic, and then pulled it up over his head, then off his arms. Hiccup gave a tug at the bindings as they fell, revealing Astrid breasts to him, and she blushed a deeper shade of red. Astrid fiddled with the strings of Hiccup's pants but eventually got them untied, and then she pulled them down. Hiccup bent down and untied his fake leg as it would only get in the way. Now, Hiccup was in his underwear as well. Hiccup leaned in as he kissed Astrid passionately, and she melted into it as her arms went around his neck while Hiccup's arms locked around her waist, then slowly lowered her down on the bed of furs.

Hiccup's kisses moved from Astrid's lips along her jawline, and then to her neck. Astrid gasped out at the feeling. Hiccup's hand rested on her right breast, massaging it a bit before moving his head down her body with a trail of kisses before his lips went over the left nipple of Astrid's boob.

"Ah, Hiccup," Astrid breathed out.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Hiccup asked looking at her.

Astrid shook her head with a smile. "No, it felt good,"

"What? This?" Hiccup repeated the same action, this time licking around the nipple as Astrid wriggled a bit, and let a moan escape her throat. Hiccup decided to test the waters as he licked again, but he held the breast with his right hand before bringing the part to his mouth and beginning to suck and lick. Astrid moaned again, and then Hiccup switched to give the left boob the same treatment as the right. Astrid loved it, and it had been something she didn't expect. For Hiccup, he was happy to be able to make Astrid feel good other than the inevitable which was still to come.

Hiccup moved down Astrid's body more until he reached her underwear, he hooked his fingers on the sides and then pulled them off of her after Astrid arched a bit so he wouldn't have any trouble. Hiccup kissed along the inside of her leg while moving back up to kiss her lips once more. Hiccup managed to get his underwear off and then lay against his wife as she was able to feel how hard he was.

"Are you ready?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid took a breath as she nodded to him, then lifted her knees up and spread her legs apart. Hiccup got on his knees as he pulled her closer to him, and Astrid squealed a bit at the action. Hiccup leaned over her with one hand to hold himself up, then another to direct his length to Astrid's entrance. Hiccup began to push inside as Astrid hissed a bit while gripping at the furs beneath her. Hiccup got himself all the way in as Astrid continued to breathe through the pain of her maidenhead being broken. Hiccup stretched out his legs and kept his hands on either side of Astrid's head.

"Alright, go ahead," Astrid nodded to him. Hiccup leaned down and kissed her softly before starting to rock his hips; bringing his length in and out of her slowly until she told otherwise. That was their agreement, he wouldn't do anything more than what she wanted him to do.

"How does it feel?" Hiccup asked, breathing a bit heavier than before and loving the feeling of Astrid's core walls around him.

"A lot…better than before," Astrid replied as Hiccup moved his hands to be on either side of her waist but still on the ground and Astrid placed her hands on his forearms. "Ca-Can you…go faster?" Hiccup nodded as he began to pick up sleep, and a little more force. "Mm! Hiccup," she moaned out.

"Oh Astrid," Hiccup breathed out.

"Hiccup, fa-faster and harder," Astrid demanded through her moaning and panting. Hiccup sat back on his knees while hooking her legs with his arms, pulled her up more as he buried himself deeper within her core; both of them were loving how it felt. "Gods!" Astrid yelled out in pleasure. Hiccup chuckled a little as he began to move harder and faster like she wanted.

{Two Hours Later}

Hiccup and Astrid managed to draw things out by taking breaks where Hiccup would rub her womanhood to keep the pleasure going without making her release right away, and Astrid would stroke Hiccup's length slowly too. Aside from that, the two lovers would just lay there with Hiccup's cock buried inside her core without moving at all as the two made out. Hiccup and Astrid kept the sex up, and in different positions. All of that drew things out a good two hours, which shocked those standing outside because a lot of the Chieftains remarked about asking why they weren't done yet. Einar managed to say something that made Hiccup and Astrid laugh a little; _Maybe Hiccup just knows how to pleasure his woman better. You soon forget that he's not like the rest of us_.

Yeah, Hiccup loved that. In truth, all he and Astrid were doing was trying different things in their love-making. However, it was getting to the point that neither of them could hold out any longer. "Astrid, I'm gonna cum," Hiccup panted hard while sweating and trying to control his breathing.

"Ah, m-me too!" Astrid cried out in pleasure. "Gods, yes! More, please!" A few more thrusts from Hiccup as Astrid arched her back while gripping his arms tightly. "HICCUP!" As soon as Astrid tightened around him, Hiccup let go.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup moaned out as he released at the same time she did. Hiccup came hard and fast, spilling his seed within her. Astrid's core pulsed as Hiccup's arms gave out slowly, and he lowered himself to be lying on top of her, his cock still inside as they rode out their orgasms while trying to catch their breath. Hiccup and Astrid kissed a few times before he put his head on her chest while she held him, then kissed the top of his auburn hair. Outside, they could hear everyone cheering, and thanking the Gods Hiccup and Astrid were done so that maybe they could get some sleep now.

 **{Lemon End}**

Hiccup pulled out of Astrid after ten minutes, and they cleaned up a bit as Hiccup laid beside his wife, then covered them both up with a yawn. "Alright, all of you can leave now. We're going to sleep!" Hiccup yelled to the Chieftains. The lights began to go out, Toothless and Stormfly laid down comfortably.

"I love you, Hiccup Haddock," Astrid told him as she snuggled into his arms.

"I love you too, Astrid Haddock," Hiccup replied as they kissed once more before closing their eyes and letting sleep take over.

{Two Weeks Later}

As discussed, Hiccup and Astrid took off for their vacation the next morning after consummating their marriage. The two spent all their time flying around, stopping on uninhabited islands for the night, making love every few days and then set out again when morning came. The vacation was over now, and they were just arriving back to Berk. As soon as the two landed, Hiccup was met by Einar who hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home, little brother, and sister," the man smiled happily.

"Thank you. What has you so excited, Einar?" Astrid asked.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Einar announced proudly as Hiccup and Astrid's eyes widened, but they still smiled.

"Congratulations, big brother," Hiccup said.

"Mari got pregnant the night of our wedding, she's one month along! Gods, I can't wait!" Einar said happily. Hiccup and Astrid were happy for him, now hopefully the next news they got was Astrid conceiving a child, but they would have to wait two more weeks to find out if Astrid missed her cycle or not. Either way, they didn't mind waiting because now they could focus on settling into their married life.


	19. Thanks To My Little Brother

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

 **Thanks To My Little Brother**

{Four Months & One Week Later}

Hiccup and Astrid were comfortably settled into their new home a month after the wedding. It was a house built a little farther back than Stoick and Valka's, but next to the Great Hall. The home was two levels; the lower was a main room and kitchen with a restroom and office for Hiccup. The upper had three bedrooms and the washroom. The building had been being worked on through the duration of wedding planning, and Hiccup had overseen everything to make sure it was built to what he and Astrid wanted. Hiccup spent a few hours with his father every day after breakfast with Astrid to keep up on his Chieftain training, as the agreement was still in place that if Astrid didn't get pregnant four months after the wedding, then he would take up the position of Chief.

For three months, there was no conception of a child. Astrid had been seen by Gothi, who confirmed that Astrid was definitely able to get pregnant and that perhaps she and Hiccup were just missing the moment when it needed to happen. Last month for good measure, Hiccup and Astrid had sex every day of her fertile week. Sure, she was sore and Hiccup tired, but they felt it would be worth it. Einar's wife, Mari was five months along now, and Einar was still very excited about becoming a father. Hiccup wanted to feel that joy, so he hope that Astrid was with child. Today, Hiccup was Chiefing with his father, which meant that Stoick was walking with Hiccup who was doing all the leading. Astrid knew Hiccup was going to busy all day because if she weren't pregnant, then Hiccup would be Chief by the end of this month.

Astrid woke up feeling sick, as she had for the last four days when it hit the mark of four months of her and Hiccup being married. Hiccup had left before the sun rose for a fly with Toothless, and then he had to start the job of Acting Chief for the day. However, Astrid didn't start feeling sick until after breakfast each day when Hiccup was gone, and her wifely duties before going out were to clean up the house and make sure there would be nothing Hiccup had to do when he got home that night. After cleaning up, Astrid would go out to get anything the house needed such as leathers, blankets, food, etc. Astrid didn't mind it all since Hiccup had a more significant task of running the village, and Astrid would run into her friends. Fishlegs and Heather were a couple, riding their dragons to visit one another every few days and keeping in contact by Terror Mail. Tuffnut had developing feelings for Camicazi, those two were talking by T-Mail too, but they hadn't started visiting one another yet. Lastly and most shocking was that Ruffnut and Snotlout were seeing one another, but nothing official yet.

Astrid was happy that everyone was doing well in their lives, beginning to form relationships and possibly settle down in the coming years. At the moment, Astrid was sweeping up the house when she felt nauseated again. Astrid forced it back, but it returned as she hurried to restroom downstairs and threw up a few times.

"Ugh," Astrid moaned as she laid her head on her arm, hoping it would pass soon.

{A Few Hours Later}

Einar and Mari were walking to Astrid and Hiccup's house since Hiccup asked if they would check on Astrid for him since he hadn't seen her come out yet, and it wasn't like her to miss a flight with Stormfly. Hiccup wanted to check on his wife, but he was up to his neck in work to take care of, which is precisely why he had said if Astrid was pregnant, he didn't want to be Chief at the same time. Everyone was slowly beginning to understood Hiccup's stance on why he made that arrangement in the first place.

"Why do you think Hiccup is worried about her?" Mari inquired as they were reaching the home.

"It's Hiccup, he's always worried about something. Hiccup said that Astrid is usually out of the house by 8 am for a fly with her dragon, but he hasn't seen her yet, and it's nearing lunch time," Einar replied to his wife as he knocked on the door. "Astrid? It's Einar and Mari, can we come in?"

"Y-Yeah!" Astrid called out. Mari opened the door to see Astrid coming out of the restroom slowly; she looked terribly sick.

"Oh, you poor dear. Are you alright?" Mari asked.

"Just feeling a bit-," Astrid stopped as she turned around and returned to the bathroom to throw up again. Mari and Einar frowned. Astrid remained in the room puking once or twice every few minutes for at least fifteen minutes.

"Einar, why don't you get Hiccup. I'll stay here with Astrid," Mari suggested. Einar kissed her cheek as he walked outside and whistled for Shadowflame, then got on his back and they flew to locate Hiccup who was sure to be with Toothless and Stoick.

{Ten Minutes Later}

Einar found Hiccup down by the docks, then ushered Shadowflame to hurry. "Hiccup!" Einar called.

"What's up, Einar?" Hiccup asked while helping his father haul a barrel of fish into a cart.

"You need to get home. Astrid is very ill, and I have Mari with her right now," Einar informed. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit, fear taking over them.

"Hiccup, you have your duties to see to," Stoick warned.

"No, they are _your_ duties, Dad. I'm not the Chief yet, and my wife is sick. This is why I said what I did about not taking the job right away. Astrid needs me right now, so I'm going. You would do the same thing if it were Mom," Hiccup retorted as he got on Toothless's back and shot up into the sky, then over to the left past the hall where his and Astrid's house was. Hiccup got off his friend's back as he entered the room while looking around. "Astrid?" he asked.

"We're in here, Hiccup," Mari said gently. Hiccup walked over to the bathroom to see Mari on her knees and rubbing Astrid's back a little. "I think you need to take her to Gothi. Einar and I arrived almost half an hour and go, and she's been like this," she suggested.

"I will, thank you, Mari," Hiccup said as he helped Mari up who then exited the room to see Einar waiting for her. Hiccup moved down next to Astrid, then pushing some of her hair from her face. "What's going on, babe?" he asked.

"I-I don't…know, Hiccup. It started this morning after breakfast, and it won't…stop," Astrid whimpered a bit.

"What is bothering you?" Hiccup inquired.

"I'm…tired, nauseated and puking," Astrid told him.

"And this just started? The feeling sick?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well, no. It's…been this way for a week," Astrid admitted lowly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Astrid?" Hiccup sighed.

"Because you were… busy training with your dad, and I…didn't want to worry you if it was nothing," Astrid said. Hiccup kissed her cheek now, then offered a smile.

"I will never be too busy for you, and my father knows that now. I'm your husband, Astrid, and you gotta tell me when something like this happens so I can be here and take care of you," Hiccup informed as Astrid nodded before she threw up again. After it passed, Hiccup got her a rag to wipe her mouth with, then some water to wash the taste out. "Do you think something is wrong; tell me the truth?" Astrid nodded to him. "Alright, let's go see Gothi," Hiccup helped her stand up. "Are you okay to walk or should I bring her here?"

"I can wa-," Astrid put a hand to her mouth and forced it down. "Maybe you should bring Gothi here," she said afterward. Hiccup brought Astrid to the main room sitting area, and she laid down.

"I'll fetch the elder," Einar offered.

"Thank you, brother," Hiccup said as Hiccup grabbed a bucket to keep by the couch in case Astrid threw up again. Hiccup frowned; he didn't like knowing his wife was sick and that she couldn't determine what was causing it. Hiccup's theory was a stomach illness or maybe food poisoning, only Gothi would be able to figure it out.

{Fifteen Minutes Later}

There was a thud outside as Shadowflame landed, and then Einar got off his back before helping Gothi down. Einar opened the door for the woman who strolled over to a miserable looking Astrid and began to check her.

"We'll come by later to see how you're feeling, Astrid. If you need anything, let us know," Mari offered as she and Einar left after getting a nod from Hiccup. Gothi was silent while she worked and Hiccup just paced like a nervous husband would. After ten minutes, Gothi poured some sand on the ground from a pouch, and she began to write symbols using her staff. Gothi did not speak, but she used runes to communicate. Typically only Gobber could translate them, but Hiccup had been working on understanding them. 

"S-So what's…wrong with me?" Astrid asked her husband. Hiccup continued reading as Gothi wrote, and then his eyes widened while taking a step back.

"A-Are you…sure?" Hiccup said in surprise. Gothi smiled and nodded to him, bowing her head respectfully before leaving the house after giving Hiccup a jar of something, then she wrote down what it was for. Hiccup nodded while still trying to process the information.

"Hiccup, what is it?" Astrid asked. Hiccup recovered from shock as he knelt down, smiling and holding his wife's hands in his.

"Astrid. You're pregnant," Hiccup told her. Astrid's eyes widened now.

"I-I am?" Astrid asked quickly, shocked by the news.

"You are. Gothi says that it happened last month, you know when we went at it the whole time you were fertile. Astrid, you're carrying our child!" Hiccup exclaimed as he kissed her deeply. Astrid could have cried. After trying since the wedding, here they were four months later, and Astrid was one month along! Gods, they couldn't be happier.

"We have to tell everyone!" Astrid said quickly. Hiccup nodded in agreement as he helped Astrid up, and then they went outside. Einar, Mari, Stoick, Gobber, and Valka were there.

"Oh, good! I'm glad you're all here," Hiccup said smiling wide.

"What's going on, little brother?" Einar asked.

"Not much, just that Astrid is pregnant," Hiccup said casually as he watched their faces turn to shock then smiles.

"Haha! I knew it!" Valka cheered. "The minute Stoick told me you rushed off because she was sick, and then I saw Einar get Gothi, I knew it was because Astrid was with child! Wonderful!" Hiccup kissed Astrid deeply, then put his hand on her stomach where their child grew within. Hiccup and Astrid couldn't wait. Just eight more months, and their child as well the next Heir to Berk would be in their arms.

{Four Months Later}

The village winced a bit hearing the loud screams of pain emitting from Einar and Mari's house as Mari was in labor, and now giving birth to an Heir for Berk. True that Einar had denied the chance to take over as Chief, his and Mari's child counted as an Heir nevertheless. Mari's water broke earlier that morning during breakfast, and it had been a long labor thus far. However, Einar was kicked from the room when Mari had begun to push. Hiccup did what he could to offer his brother comfort as the poor man was exceptionally nervous about it all. Hiccup couldn't blame him, and Hiccup also knew he would be the same way in four months when his child was born.

The screaming stopped as everyone held their breath looking at the house, and then a loud cry was heard. Gothi emerged from the home with a smile as Einar faced her quickly. Gothi patted Einar's shoulder gently, then began to write.

"I-I don't know what she's saying," Einar said bashfully. Hiccup looked over and smiled broadly.

"Gothi says; _Your wife and daughter are doing excellently_. Einar! You have a girl!" Hiccup told him. "Congratulations, big brother,"

"I-I'm a father; I can't even believe it," Einar whispered; he looked like he was going to cry as Hiccup hugged him. Valka came out and cuddled Einar next.

"You can go in now, son," Valka said. Einar hurried inside the house to see his wife and newborn daughter.

{Einar & Mari's Home}

Mari was sitting up in the bed while a newborn was in her arms and feeding on her mother's breast. "Come in, Einar, and meet your daughter," Mari told him. Einar came over and saw the child in his wife's arms. The baby had brown hair and green eyes that Einar saw for the quick moment that they had opened.

"She's beautiful," Einar said softly.

"What should we name her?" Mari asked looking at her husband.

"We'll call her what she is; Frida, meaning beautiful," Einar replied.

"Frida Haddock it is then," Mari smiled as Einar kissed her gently.

=Einar's POV=

I did not have the words to express how happy I was at this moment; standing there beside my wife who held out little Frida in her arms. Truthfully, I owed all of this to Hiccup because he is the one who set out to find answers and ended up locating me, then convincing me to return. Hiccup promised we could change everyone's mind, and we did! Here I stand as a husband and father, and its all thanks to my little brother.


	20. Owe It All To You

**My Brother**

Pairing; _Hiccup X Astrid_

Setting; _Normal HTTYD_

Rating; _M for Mature_

 **Disclaimer;** _I do not own the HTTYD movies, Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Gift of the Night Fury, or the Netflix series Race to the Edge._

 **Owe It All To You**

=Hiccup's POV=

Words could not express how overjoyed I was for my older brother and sister-in-law. I got to stand next to him as he anxiously waited for news about his wife, Mari, and their child, who turned out to be a little girl that was announced later as Frida Haddock, daughter of Einar and Mari Haddock. Young Frida was now two months old and looked like every bit of her mother and father. I was a proud uncle, and couldn't wait for mine and Astrid's son or daughter to be born. Astrid was seven months into her pregnancy, and it showed, but I never tired of lying next to my wife and feeling our child move around and kick at the sound of our voices. My father kept pushing me to take up the position of Chief, but I was standing firm on my decision to wait until mine and Astrid's child was born and reached six months of age.

Astrid and I spent a lot of our time preparing the baby's room and talking about names for our son or daughter. It was hard to pick just one name to use for each gender, but Astrid and I decided that the name would come to us after the baby was born. My life was perfect; I didn't see how it could possibly get any better. All I needed was for mine and Astrid's child to be born, then take over as Chief. In eight months I would have everything I could ever want.

=Normal POV=

The day started off like any other. Hiccup awoke to Astrid being sick, and he did what he could for her. Of course, the time was early morning before the sun rose. After that, the two sat down in the main room at the table while Hiccup whipped something up for breakfast. Just as the two were sitting down to eat when a loud scream rang throughout the village. Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another quickly.

"Stay here. Toothless!" Hiccup called as his Night Fury stood up and Hiccup jumped on his back as they flew out of the house and hovered in the sky. "Track it, bud," he said as Toothless began to listen carefully, while others were starting to come outside to find out what was happening. Toothless suddenly shot forward towards Einar's house. Instantly, Hiccup got a nervous, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Toothless landed as Hiccup reached the door and heard Mari sobbing loudly and little Frida wailing. "Mari!? Mari, it's Hiccup, what's wrong?" he asked quickly. Hiccup opened the door and hurried inside, following the cries to the main bedroom. "Mari?"

Hiccup looked at Mari against the wall holding Frida close to her trembling figure. Hiccup followed her line of sight to the bed where Einar laid asleep. Hiccup moved closer to his brother and shook him. "H-He's…dead," Mari forced out. Hiccup froze, turning his attention to Mari now.

"…what…" Hiccup managed.

"I-I got up…to get Frida, and Einar…didn't move at all; he…always gets up w-with me. I-I tried to shake him, but he wouldn't wake, a-and the I couldn't see him breathing," Mari tried to explain. Hiccup looked back at Einar's still form. Hiccup attempted to shake Einar.

"E-Einar? Hey, it's…time to wake up now," Hiccup said. No response or movement. "Br-Brother?" he asked, his voice beginning to falter in fear and sadness. Hiccup touched Einar's forehead; he was ice cold. Hiccup drew back quickly, shaking hard as tears formed in his eyes. Hiccup never even noticed Stoick and Valka come in. "No…No, this…isn't…happening. I-It can't…be tr-true…" he backed up slowly. Stoick made his way forward slowly, checking over Einar, then he closed his eyes.

"St-Stoick?" Valka asked.

"He's gone, Val. Einar has left us," Stoick said sadly. Just as Mari had screamed, Valka let out a scream of pain at the information that her eldest son was dead. Hiccup couldn't speak or think; he didn't know what to do. Einar had died? His brother was gone?! Hiccup backed out of the room as he jumped on Toothless's back and his dragon took to the sky. Hiccup threw his fists in the air and yelled out to the Gods in anger and sadness. Hiccup didn't care where Toothless took him, but he did not want to be in the village right now; he only wanted to be alone so he could cry over the loss and mourn his older brother.

{A Few Days Later}

Gothi had confirmed Einar's death to be sickness; that he passed peacefully in his sleep, and everyone had been told of what happened, including the other islands. Hiccup never returned to Berk that day; he stayed gone until the afternoon of the next day, and that is when Stoick told him about the funeral that was to be held for Einar. Today was that horrid, sad day. The Hooligans and Chieftains with their lovers and Heir's had come out to bid a goodbye to Einar Haddock. Everyone was gathered on the beach; before them was a small boat where Einar's body laid draped by a cloth. The family; Valka, Stoick, Mari with Frida in her arms, Astrid and Hiccup stood where the water met the sand.

As Hiccup had the closest bond with Einar, it was decided for Hiccup to head the ceremony. Gobber and Spitelout pushed the ship off the shore, then stood back. "May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla, and we know that you've taken your rightful place among the Gods and Goddesses. A great man has fallen; a father, a friend, a son…a brother," Hiccup said as calmly as could.

Gobber handed Hiccup a bow and arrow, then he stepped back sadly with his head down. Hiccup felt a tear fall from his eyes and down his cheek as he positioned the cloth-covered arrow tip on the burning log beside him. The arrowhead lit, then Hiccup lifted the bow and drew back the object on the string while aiming for the ship that was straight ahead of him, still drifting out to sea. "Fly high," Hiccup whispered as he released the arrow; it soared through the sky and hit the ship, beginning to burn in. After Hiccup fired, Stoick, Gobber, Valka, Astrid, Mari, and Spitelout had done the same.

Hiccup dropped the bow beside him on the ground as he lowered his head, trying not to cry. Einar and Hiccup never got a lot of time together, and now Einar was gone right before Hiccup was about to become a father and the Chieftain of Berk. Hiccup didn't know how to handle this, losing his brother two months before Astrid was supposed to give birth? Eight months before he became the leader of the Hooligan Tribe? How was this fair! Hiccup couldn't stand it.

"Hiccup?" Heather said sadly from behind.

"We're so sorry for your loss," Dagur continued.

"If there is anything we ca-," Camicazi began as Hiccup lifted his head, back still facing them. Toothless came beside his friend, nuzzling his head under Hiccup's hand. Hiccup grabbed hold of the saddle and threw his leg over.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I just…need some time alone," Hiccup said sadly. Astrid saw the tears in her husband's eyes that he was trying to keep everyone else from seeing, and she nodded softly. Astrid leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right here when you're ready to come back," Astrid told him.

"Thank you. Let's go, Toothless," Hiccup said. Toothless gave the nod of understanding as he took to the sky, zipping out of sight soon after. When Hiccup was gone, everyone began to disperse from the beach as they understood Hiccup needed time to mourn the loss. All of them were happy to give him that.

{Two Months Later}

Hiccup was gone for a week; seven full days, and he returned on the eighth. Hiccup was still upset and mourning, but he admitted to being ready to come back and live his life again. That wasn't to say he wanted to stop living, but he needed the break to think and recover without everyone asking if he was doing alright when they knew he wasn't. Hiccup used his time to help Mari and Astrid all he could to keep himself distracted. Mari and Frida, for now, were living with Stoick and Valka because she was not ready to be her's and Einar's home. Astrid was officially nine months pregnant, and due to give birth whenever. Astrid was more than eager to do so because being this far along, she was uncomfortable all the time.

Coping with the loss of Einar was hard; Hiccup had to get used to not having his brother around anymore after spending so much time adjusting to having him there on Berk. Mari was doing better, considering to go back to her house with Frida and start putting things away that were Einar's. Hiccup was helping her a bit, but it was still too soon for him to be there after so little time. At the moment, Astrid was sleeping as Hiccup was sitting on the couch and staring into the fire while looking at a picture he'd drawn of Einar and himself after Hiccup woke up from the fight with Red Death, and learned that Einar's exile was overturned; a proud, happy day that was.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled for him. Hiccup's eyes widened as he placed the notebook down and hurried to his and Astrid's room. Hiccup found her lying in bed; looking terrified.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"M-My water…br-broke," Astrid said. Everything seemed to happen so fast after that. Hiccup sent Toothless to get his mother, who would inevitably get Gothi for the delivery of the baby. All of that took a good half hour, and Astrid was in pain the entire time while trying to breathe through it. The hours ticked away with Hiccup at her side, and then he was kicked from the room when Astrid began pushing. As Einar did, Hiccup paced nervously waiting on an update about his wife and newborn child. Hiccup's was wishing Einar was there; to keep him calm as Hiccup did for Einar when this happened. Alas, no such wish was granted.

Finally, a cry was heard, and Hiccup stopped quickly, looking at the door. Gothi emerged from the house and wrote three words in the sand by Hiccup's feet. _It's a boy_. Hiccup stared at the words; he had a son! Valka came out next and hugged Hiccup. "You have a healthy son, Hiccup," she informed. Hiccup got out of the hug when it was over as he moved inside the room to see Astrid lying on the bed in their room, holding and feeding their son.

"Come over here and meet our son, Hiccup," Astrid invited. Hiccup quietly moved beside her as he saw their son's face, and he smiled softly. Stoick and Valka came in next, then Gobber, Spitelout, Freda, his wife, and Snotlout. Mari was last to walk in with Frida.

"Has your hair, son," Stoick commented.

"And Astrid's eyes," Gobber laughed a little.

"Hiccup," Mari said as Hiccup looked at her. "I know…this might not be the best time, but I found this a few days ago while cleaning up the house. It's addressed to you, and says not to give to you until your child was born," she said while handing Hiccup a rolled up letter. Hiccup took it, then pulled the string off and opened it up. Hiccup staggered a bit, forcing himself to sit down while reading.

"What does it say, Hiccup? Who is it from?" Snotlout asked.

"I-It's from…Einar," Hiccup said as they all gasped out. "He…wrote it before he died," he added softly. _Little Brother. If you're reading this, I've already left this world, and Mari has followed my instructions to make sure you got this after your son or daughter has been born. I have a confession to make; I have been sick for a long time and dying slowly. The week before you fought Red Death, Gothi told me my fate, and I chose to keep it a secret. I apologize for any suffering and pain this has caused anyone who wondered why I passed on so suddenly. I don't want you to mourn me, Hiccup. In return, I want to thank you for giving me the one thing I yearned for after being banished; a family. Because of you, brother, I was able to come home and have our parents back, and I got married to someone I've always loved. On top of all that, I got to become a father. I got to have a family and friends, a home because of you, Hiccup. You're going to make a fantastic father, and Chief, and I will be around for it all even if you can't see me. Please take care of Shadowflame, Mari and Frida in my absence, and know that I love all of you. Thank you for everything, my brother. -Einar Haddock_.

By the end of the letter, Hiccup was crying; actually letting tears fall from his green eyes. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked him.

Hiccup didn't say anything at first as he looked up and out the window showing the sky. Hiccup smiled a little. "You're welcome," he said, leaving everyone a little confused. Hiccup saw that his new son was finished eating, and had been burped by Astrid. Hiccup held out his hands as Astrid handed the boy over. "And you, big guy; I know just what we'll call you," Hiccup kissed his son's forehead. "Einar Haddock the Second, after your uncle," he stated.

No one could argue with the name choice, and truthfully, it might have been concerning if Hiccup didn't choose that name when he'd just lost his brother two months ago. Hiccup never showed anyone the letter, but they all knew it had to be personal. The group left as Astrid soon fell asleep leaving Hiccup and Einar the Second alone in the room. Hiccup stood outside with his sleeping son in his arms while staring up at the sky again with a smile on his face. "I only found the courage to come back to Berk and show everyone the truth because I had you with me, Einar. I didn't do this alone, we did it together," At that moment, a warm wind whipped through and swirled around Hiccup. "Everything I have today; I owe it all to you. Thank you, my brother,"

 **~Author's Note;** _And so ends the story, My Brother. I hope you all enjoyed as I did writing it. Be on the lookout for more updates on The Edge, and perhaps even a new story I'm cooking up in my mind! Thanks for the continued support everyone! -Nightstar Fury_


End file.
